Unnoble Birthright
by demonicballoffluff
Summary: set after birthmark and before prophecy. whenever raven is in trouble or in need of someone to cheer her up beastboy is always there, and now is when she needs him most of all. trust will be tested and hearts may feel broken,and even then they find a way.
1. Chapter 1

hi to all! first of all im pretty much forced to say: i dont own TT or any of the characters. (i wish i did tho >>) anyways, this is my second fic ever! wooo! i believe that my skill has improved, or at least i hope it has. thanks to all of u that reveiwed _the violet rose! _this is a MAJOR bbxrae w/ slight starxrob a lil later, i stil dont know if i'll make cyborg have some1 to love. sorry its short, but the chapter do get longer, i have quite a few writen already, BUT **i will only continue in this fic if i get reviews! at least 3 to get to chapter 2** this fic is set after birthmak but b4 prophecy, it deals w/ ravens destiny and what she'll be going through. hope u guys like it! R&R!

All was silent, all was still. There was nothing but darkness and the sound of her own soft footsteps echoing through the empty halls of the tower as she made her way toward the roof. The party was over now, and the memories of this day flooded her mind. Today was the day of her birth, a day that normal teens would excitedly await for weeks in advance. But not her, she dreaded this day for what it held…the destruction of all life…the world. This year, this day, was when it all began. She held her hands in front of her, palms facing. A piercing red glow tore through her flesh, it burned with the of the fire of her father until it completed an ancient demonic symbol. It haunted yet entranced her, the glow, the light. A forgotten language whispered through her mind, telling her of what she must do, demanding her to let her father take hold. Not to fight the inevitable, she winced and closed her eyes in angry tears. She forced her hands closed and threw them to her sides, she refused to cry. he was watching, she knew this and would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Not today, not ever would she cry because of him. It wasn't enough for him, the torture he had put her through over the years. He had to do this, make her the one to destroy everything she loved and cared for. Her friends…she should have told them the day the team formed, they could have gotten out. But they were in, and they would not leave her now…not after all they had been through. She both loved and hated that about them…they didn't deserve what was to happen. But she didn't tell them, she hid from them, spending every dark day wishing that the prophecy was false…but it has already begun to happen and there was no escaping it. She would have to tell them, and soon. But she feared this, she feared what they would say about her being the one to destroy the world. About her, their team-mate was destined to entrap them in stone and bind them in the tortured and undying souls of her fathers kingdom. Screaming and grasping, crawling from the debts of hell.

"NO!" she yelled to herself, she shook her head trying to erase the vision from her mind. She had to be quiet, everyone had long ago went to bed. She of course could not sleep, not tonight. There would be no comfort for her, a nightmare awaited, one that visited her every year on this night. One she could not face again it held to much pain…to many memories of her mother…she wasn't strong enough to see it again. She suddenly became acquainted with the warm spring air of June. She stopped for a few seconds taking in the view, a site she sees everyday and never tires of, especially at night. It was so beautiful, so calm, the whole city for ones eyes to behold. Every little light like a star, twinkling and shining just for her. She sighed and walked to the edge of the tower and sat, a slight breeze wafted by, gently fluttering her short plum hair. She smiled softly still gazing upon the city, a place she and her friends risk their lives for nearly everyday. Those people depended upon them, looked up to them…and she was about to fail them. She was to send them to their ultimate fate, she was to watch them also turn to stone. All those people, the little boys and girls whose lives had just started…suddenly her calm quiet place turned into a screaming waste land. The sky was tainted with blood, dark and thick with clouds as crimson as the sky they hung over. The once tall and proud buildings, now left as mere rotting shells, crumbling with every wind that broke through them. And the people…frozen in stone, eyes wide and unbelieving, looks of sheer indescribable horror displayed of each of their faces. Her face now displayed that same horror, her deep amethyst eyes, empty as she gazed at the once beautiful city. She shook her head, and forced her eyes closed.

"no" she whispered. "why do you keep showing me this! Why do you insist on making me do this? Why cant you just leave me be? You have already kept me away from everyone and everything that I love, I have been forced to be someone that I hate. I don't like hiding from my friends and keeping things from them. Why isn't the torture you have put me through all these years enough for you!" she took slow deep breaths, she had to calm down, this is just what he wanted, for her to loose control so he could take control. But she wasn't going to give in that easily, not after all she had gone through. She had overcome so much and she would be damned if she was going to let him take her without a fight. A silver gloved hand found its way to her shoulder, she stiffened at this, until she heard his voice.

"..Raven?" it was soft and she was barely able to hear it. "are you ok?"

She turned and met his deep emerald eyes, they were filled with concern for her. "I'm fine Beast boy." her eyes went back to the city, it was peaceful once again. His hand left her shoulder and he settled next to her "what are you doing up here so late?" he asked.

"I…I couldn't sleep." she replied, it wasn't all a lie. "why are you up here?"

"I heard you yell in the hall and thought you might be in trouble"

"oh…sorry I woke you…" she said quietly

He smiled "ah, its ok. It was worth coming up here for." he said "So is there anything that you want to talk about?"

Her heart quickened, it was eating away at her, her thoughts were screaming '_YES! I am to destroy the world! Entrap you in stone and bind you in the undying souls of hell!' _

"Raven?…" Beast boy asked, her face was blank and devoid of emotion. But her eyes, her eyes betrayed her, they were full of fear and worry, on the verge of tears.

She slowly turned her head toward him, and faked a smile. The tears threatened to poor down her cheeks, and she struggled to keep them within her eyes. He studied her face, he knew there was something bothering her, something really bad. It killed him to see her like this, his eyes now had the same look of worry in them. He leaned over and tightly held her in a hug, and whispered "its ok Raven, whatever it is you can tell me. It doesn't have to be tonight, but know, that no matter what it is you can tell me and I will listen. You have no need to be afraid." he pulled away and smiled at her.

She looked up at him and she too smiled. "thanks Beast boy"


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own TT or any of those characters.

special thanks to those of you who reviewed!

**MyortiYashima **

**Guru  
****Raven'teacher**

**Firenze2000**

**BlueTitan**

i love you guys! and since i got the desired number of reviews i shall continue! this chapter is still pretty short, but the next one is longer, and **i was thinkin that since i got the 3 reviews so quickly, i think i should increase the number to 5. **if i keep getting the reviews like that not only will i be a very happy lil person, but ill also run out of pre-writin chapters and the updates will take longer o.o...but anyway. yay for the very fluffy chapter you are about to read! R&R please!

**(chapter 2)**

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both waiting for the other to say something. Beastboy, for Raven to tell him what was bothering her. And Raven, for Beastboy to say something, anything to delay the confession of her destiny. He looked at her, her eyes cast down, meddling with the end of her cloak. She wasn't going to reveal anything tonight.

"so…" said beastboy breaking the silence "how often do you come up here?"

"as much as I can, sometimes every night." she replied.

"wow. Well I can see why, its…beautiful." (AN: that comment was about raven, just saying so people aren't confused) he said still looking at her "And the view isn't half bad either"

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes '_did he just say what I think he said?…no, he meant the view…he couldn't possibly think that I'm-' _her thoughts were lost when he smiled, something about him made her forget everything awful and horrible that she was destined to do, even if it was just for the moment. Something in his eyes said that everything would be okay. Raven was brought back to reality by the sound of Beastboy's soft laughter, she had been sitting there for the past five minutes just staring at him. This he found funny, he had expected some form of sarcastic remark or comment on how she didn't believe he really thought her beautiful. Instead he got her staring quite deeply into his eyes. A slight blush worked its way into her cheeks, she turned away while allowing a faint smile. Had it not been so dark she would have put up her hood for fear he would see her blush, instead she returned her gaze to the city. The silver moonlight shown brightly giving her an angelic glow, none had dazzled him more than Raven had at that moment. His eyes never wanting to leave her. Neither of them had said anything for quite a long time, and that was okay, they were both content in each others company. Every once in a while a breeze would blow by, fluttering their hair and ravens cloak. Beastboy let out a small yawn.

"what time it is?" asked Raven.

He flipped out his communicator and opened it, "almost four" he replied, closing it and putting it back in his belt.

"you should probably go to bed. Robin will freak out if he knows we've been out here this late." said Raven as she messed with the ends of her cloak again.

"what about you? Aren't you going to bed too?" Beastboy asked.

"no…im staying here tonight. I told you before I couldn't sleep" she said quietly

"well as long as you stay here, I will too. I wouldn't wanna leave you alone ." he smiled softly and put his arm around Ravens shoulders.

Her eyes started to well up with tears, '_I wouldn't wanna leave you alone' _thoughts of her destiny yet again filled her mind. A terrible vision consumed her sight, it was Beastboy…frozen in sadness. Tears wear seen flooding down his cheeks as he laid crumpled on the ground, eyes cast to the sky as if looking for a glimmer of hope in the heavens. The vision left as quickly as it had come, memories of Beastboy now occupied her attention. Treasured moments she wouldn't trade for the world. He had always been there when she needed him, whether it was just trying to make her smile or comforting her when Malchior broke her heart…he was always there.

"…why?…" she whispered.

"why what?" he asked catching the sadness in her voice.

"why did you have to be so wonderful?" she said quietly, moving her eyes to meet his. She buried her face in his chest trying her hardest not to cry.

"its okay Raven. I'm here…" he said comforting her, patting her back gently. A few soft sniffles were heard coming from her as some tears escaped her eyes. She pulled away a bit, her eyes still cast down.

"im sorry" she whispered.

He put a finger under her chin and pushed her head up slightly so he could look into her amethyst eyes.

"its okay. You have no reason to be sorry" he said wiping a tear from her eye. Raven smiled at the softness in his eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, she took a deep breath as another breeze flew by, it carried the scent of sweet spring flowers. Her eyes closed gently as she took in the moment. Beastboy smiled down at the girl next to him and sighed, he rested his head on her head which was still content on his shoulder. At that moment everything seemed right with the world, like nothing bad could ever even phase it, or had any intent on doing so. Oh…if only that were true…


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to those of u who reviewed last time! i love u 3! and ive been thinkin about makin u guys have to review to get new chapters, and im gonna forget about it. its not workin anyway lol. i'll just update whenever. anyways, the chapters r starting to get longer and more fluffy XD love the fluff! cough well anyways, tell me what u guys think. o! and if u can, would u guys mind telling me what your guy's fav part is? it would help to know what u guys like.

**(chapter 3)**

Her eyelids gradually slid down as the faint sunlight peeked over the horizon. She had made it through the night, prevented herself from seeing the dream... Beastboy let out another lazy yawn, they had stayed up all night sitting on the roof of titans tower. His eyes wandered across the pink tinted sky, the clouds lined with gold. He sighed as a slightly cold wind blew by, he was never up early enough to actually enjoy a sunrise. Something about them made him happy, maybe it was the thought of a new day, a fresh start. Or maybe it was the way raven looked, asleep as the pink light reflected off her fair skin. Beastboy couldn't help but smile at the site of her, she seemed so content just sleeping there with her head on his shoulder. He took out his communicator to see the time, and groaned at the site. Robin would kill them if he found out they had stayed up all night. He ran his fingers through his messy green hair trying to think of what to do. He couldn't just leave Raven on the roof, and the thought of waking her when she seemed so peaceful was out of the question…he would have to carry her down to her room, she would rip him apart if she woke up and found herself being carried, but it was his only option. He stood slowly and slipped an arm under her legs while the other went around her shoulders, and picked her up effortlessly. She seemed weightless to him '_I bet I could hold her like this for hours and not even have my arms hurt.'_ he thought.

They were halfway through the halls when Raven started to stir. His eyes flicked from the hall to her and only went back when she went still again, walking slower now as not wake her. Her hand clutched a small piece of his uniform as she whispered "Beastboy…" he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart was beating uncontrollably as he quickly closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable beating that was about to come. A few moments passed and he was still alive and in one piece, he cracked one eye open and slowly turned it towards raven. She was still asleep and part of his uniform was still in her grasp. '_she must have been dreaming…'_ he thought, as he continued down the dark halls '_but I wonder what she was dreaming about. She said my name and she didn't sound mad or annoyed. Wow.'_ he stopped at an all too familiar door with the word 'Raven' on it and slid the door open quietly. The only light in the dark room came from the windows, the soft sunlight poured through them casting odd shadows against the walls. He walked slowly towards her bed, careful not to wake her by being clumsy and bumping into something. He laid her down gently, first sliding his arm out from under her legs, then adjusting the pillow before lowering her head down onto it. Beastboy stood up a bit and lifted the silky navy blue covers over her sleeping form. He stood and made his way to the door, but something made him stop. He turned to look at her once more as a stray lock of hair fell into her pale face. For some reason he felt the urge to brush it away, '_I would be in for it already if she discovered me in her room, let alone me being inches from her and messing with her hair. But she would eventually figure out how she got to her bed and kill me anyways…or maybe should wouldn't think about it and I would get out of all of this unscaved, maybe she'd even thank me for saving her from the wrath of Robin…' _never did he take his eyes from the piece of hair during his mental debate. It was like it was calling him to come over and move it to its rightful place. After a few more minutes of staring at it, he slowly inched toward her bed again, hesitantly reached his hand over her bed and tucked the hair behind her ear. '_phew. Well at least she didn't- gah!'_ Raven swiftly shot her hand up and grabbed a fist-full of his uniform and tugged on it. Hard. He landed rather ungracefully next to her, his emerald eyes wide and fearful '_o crap! O crap! O CRAP!' _he looked hastily around for means of escape, surprisingly raven was still asleep. And if he wasn't dead before, he sure as heck was now. But in this moment of fear Beastboy felt an itch of laughter scratching at his throat. Raven, the _actual _Raven, was snuggling up to him like he was some sort of favorite stuffed animal. It was truly quite a cute site. '_I cant lay here and stare at her all day. God. I shouldn't even be here! But she looks so cute. But she's like the most short tempered girl ever. But you like her. But she'll kick you're a-…I don't like her like that! Yes you do, you cant deny it forever. You told her she was beautiful, held her when she cried, stayed on the roof with her when you could have just walked away. You've carried her to her room bride style, and why else would you stay in the line of fire just to get some hair out of her face. Face it dude, your practically in love with her. And I only gave you examples from last night and this morning. But I can, and will deny it for a reason out of my control: Raven does not like me like that. And I really shouldn't here of all places, I could cause her to blow up the tower! I have to leave now.'_ he came out of his thoughts noticing Raven was closer to him. She was holding onto him like a scared child does its mother, her face was buried in his chest and her pale hands were still clutching a piece of his uniform tightly. There was no way for him to move without waking her when he was in his human form, so he would half to transform. Taking one last look before he changed into a fly, flying as fast as his little wings would take him towards the door.

"…Beast…boy…" Raven whimpered. His heart seemed to stop. '_o God! She knows I was there!'_ she was stirring again '_if I can just get back to my room it will all be fine. That way I can deny being where I was and just tell her she was dreaming'_ he let out a snort of laughter '_yeah right. Like she'd ever dream of me being anywhere near her bed.'_ he was inches from the door when Raven shot up, her amethyst eyes wide and searching her room for any signs of life within it. She looked down at the crumpled sheets beside her, reached her hand down a felt them. They were still warm. Rage was seen clearly in her eyes now, that's when she spotted it. A seemingly harmless fly making its way out of her room by going under the door.

"Oh no you don't!" she said through clenched teeth. A black aurora surrounded him and pulled him back through the door just as he made a sigh of relief. '_man! I was out! I had made it! I just had to come in here in the first place didn't I…' _she levitated the fly right in front of her dangerously narrowed eyes. "explain to me Beastboy. Why exactly were you in my bed!" her voice was dripping with anger. The fly buzzed nervously. "change back and explain yourself!" she yelled as she dropped the power from him. He changed the instant she demanded it and fell with a _thump_.

"ouch. Geez, Raven."

"you deserve a whole lot more! Now start talking."

"ok. Calm down Raven, I'm sure nobody wants to be blown apart by your powers because your mad at me."

Her eyes were now only little slits. "explain."

"fine. Well see its like this." he started nervously. "you kinda fell asleep on the roof, so I carried you down the halls and put you in bed. I was gonna leave I really was! But that stupid piece of hair was just so annoying! I just had to move it. So I did. Then when I was really gonna leave, you kinda grabbed me and pulled me into your bed…"

"so this is my fault!" her eyes began to glow white. Not a good sign.

'_…kinda.'_ "not at all! It was my fault for being there in the first place. And im truly sorry! Ill never do it again I swear. Just please don't kill me!" he whimpered.

Seeing him apologizing so pathetically was quite amusing in Ravens eyes, she didn't know whether to smack him or laugh at him. '_don't laugh. He might do it again if I laugh, and God knows I don't want that to happen.' _

'oh common! You know he's hilarious!' said happy.

'_shut up happy! Your not me, just one of my annoying emotions.' _

' but he is! Just look at him. He's so cute when he's begging isn't he!' sighed happy _'you cant deny that he's not'_

Ravens eyes went wide '_I can, I will and I did! I cant believe you, talking about how Beastboy's cute. Pffft. Yeah right.' _

'how can you possibly deny it? Im part of you remember? So in order for me to feel something like this, you have to first.' stated happy.

'_she's right you know.' _

'knowledge, the last thing I need is for u to go agreeing with happy!'

"uhh…Raven? Your not planning to kill me are you? Cause you like…stopped talking…" said beastboy quietly. She shook her head and blinked a few times, then flicked her eyes towards him. "no im not going to kill you…just…get out of my room."

"your not even gonna hit me!" he asked, it was quite shocking if you thought about it.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "well, since your sooo disappointed about it-"

"no no, no! ill just go." he said waving his hands in front of her. He stood quickly and ran for the door only to stop at the entrance. _'im pushing my luck as it is…but what the heck, why not?' _he turned and walked back to her.

"Beastboy, I thought I told u to get out." she said regaining her monotone voice.

"and you did" he started, stopping right in front of her. He smiled at her confused eyes, and leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Ravens mind went in a million directions, the popping sound of shattering light bulbs filled her ears. He stopped at the door again and looked back at her. A look a sheer shock was on her face, as a deep blush crept into her cheeks "thanks for not killing me Rae." he said winking at her. Then continued on his way out, shutting the door as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own tt, and sadly never will, unless i rule the world...but i dont see that happening either lol. anyways...cough yeah, thanks to those of you who reviewed! lots of love to you! 3 plenty of fluff in this chapter throws fluff in air and skips around humming tell me what your fav part was and if you liked the chapter!

**(chapter 4)**

'_Why did I let him get away with that? I was surprised…yeah that's it, I was surprised. I mean its not that I actually liked it…did I? No! what am I thinking, of course I didn't like it! But what if he does it again? I mean, I let him get away with it the first time. What if he thinks its ok to do it again?' _

'calm down Raven, it was just a harmless peck on the cheek.' said knowledge.

'_just a peck on the cheek! don't listen to boring four eyes over there, Raven. It has got to be the cutest and sweetest thing that's ever happened to us!' _giggled happy

'_don't you mean to me? It didn't happen to you, you know…and it wasn't cute or sweet.' _snapped Raven.

'_oh your no fun Raven, stop denying what is obvious. Especially when your talking to us, its not like you can hide things from us anyway.' _

'again I must say 'she's right you know.' you cant keep denying everything. You know good and well what happens when you do. For example: the night you watched 'wicked scary'. I don't think I need to explain further.' said knowledge with a know-it-all tone.

'_you should have kissed him back!_' bellowed brave.

Ravens eyes widened '_what!' _she blinked a few times. '_ok…I have decided something. I'm never coming to you guys to help me deal with my problems ever again. Or for advice either. I mean really! What kind of advice is 'kiss him back!' ?' _she shook her head. _'you guys are acting like I like, like him. And that, that kiss was the greatest thing in the world.' _

' it was the greatest thing! At least right now, it will get loads better later!' giggled happy yet again.

'what do you mean by 'it will get loads better'?' asked Raven as she raised an eyebrow.

'_geez, and I actually thought you were smart.'_

Raven narrowed her eyes_ 'just tell me.' _

'well. Its obvious he likes you. And I don't mean just like, I mean like, like. And seeing as he's a guy. A really cute one…' sighed happy.

'just get on with it!' yelled Raven impatiently.

'ok, ok! Well he's a guy, and seeing as how you let him get away with the little peck. Its pretty safe to say that he's gonna try a real kiss next time. If not next time, then after a few more pecks. So it will get better!'

One of raven's books exploded. '_HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT BETTER!'_ she roared.

'_yes! that's it! Yell, lose control. Let me loose and I will get rid of this pathetic Beastboy and these other annoying emotions!' _screeched rage.

'NO! stop it, just shut up all of you!' yelled Raven.

'_I shall never be silenced you fool! You will never be rid of me. You will see, some day soon that my day of freedom will come!' _

'shut up! You know nothing, you will never be free. I wont let you!' shouted Raven.

'oh…but I will. Have you already forgotten your destiny? Have you forgotten how much fun we shall have helping father? Or should I say…daddy.' rage said in a mockingly sweet voice.

'_no…NO! I wont let it happen…I wont let you hurt anyone…' _said Raven in almost a helpless tone.

'HAHAHA! Like you could stop it. You will see how much fun daddy can be. Your destiny has been set since you were born, you cannot change it. So, consider your 'friends' dead!'

'yes I can! I will find a way to stop it. And I will save my friends even if I have to die trying!'

'awww. How sweet. Your willing to risk everything just for those pathetic excuses for friends. Don't keep that decision in stone raven, you might find that dying may be just what your headed for.' said rage sneering.

'_shut up! I've had enough of you.' _yelled Raven.

Rage narrowed her eyes '_make me.'_

Raven's eyes started to glow dangerously white.

'_no Raven! This is just what she wants, don't give it to her!' _yelled knowledge. '_Bravery! Happiness! Get rid of rage!' _the green and pink emotions nodded and flew towards rage.

'_you'll never catch me!' _with one last evil smile and a swish of her crimson cloak…she was gone.

'_come back and fight us rage!' _yelled brave.

'_darn it! Where did she go?' _asked happy looking around.

'_she cant have gone too far. I didn't expect you to catch her anyway, it was just to get her to leave Raven alone.' _said knowledge.

'_thanks.'_ whispered Raven. '_I think I've had enough talking to you guys for one day though.' _she blinked her eyes a few times and immediately her attention was brought to her room. "oh no…" she groaned. Books were torn to shreds, shelves knocked over and broken, windows shattered, her blankets destroyed. "This must have happened during my little chat with rage, stupid emotion. If this is what happened to my room, I dread seeing the rest of the tower…Robin's going to kill me." she sighed and attempted to clean. She cast a tired look at her alarm clock "7:30. Its going to be a long day…"

The clunking noise of a fist against her door filled her ears. "go away."

"Raven its us open up." said Robin.

"of course its you guys, who else would be knocking on my door." she snapped.

"just open the door."

"there is no reason any of you need to come in here."

"we heard noises, it sounded like you might be in trouble." said Beastboy.

"well as you might notice, im fine. So you can all stop worrying and return to whatever you were doing." she replied.

" Raven, you are sure that you do not require our help?" asked Starfire.

"I'm positive. Now go away."

"come on ya'll I'll start on breakfast." said Cyborg as they walked away.

"with tofu!" yelled Beastboy.

"whatever grass stain!…"

Raven let out a sigh of relief and sat in the middle of the mess. "now all I have to do is clean all this up."

"hi Raven!"

"gah! Beastboy! What do you think your doing in here? Again!"

"geez Raven. What did you do in here?" he asked staring around the room.

"I uhhh…im redecorating…" she said shifting her eyes so not to seem suspicious.

Beastboy raised and eyebrow at her "and im sure redecorating required you to take a bat to your windows too, huh."

She folded her arms a cross her chest " I don't need to explain what I do in my room to you. How did you get in here anyway?"

"how do I always get in your room when you wont let me in? and don't start changing the subject on me." he said kneeling down so he could look in her eyes. " I think I've known you long enough to recognize what it looks like when your powers go crazy. I've been hit with a lot of what you loose control of too." he laughed a little and shook his head. "but my point is that, I know what happened here."

She stared at him for a few minutes. '_no one is supposed to know me this well…'_

"so tell me, which one was it?" he asked.

"Which one was what?"

" which emotion caused all this?"

"oh…well most of it was rage. Happy caused a book or two…"

"ah. You know, I've never liked her." he laughed at his own little joke. '_laugh. Common Raven. A giggle, a chuckle, anything!' _

'don't laugh. It wasn't even funny, don't start laughing now.' she rolled her eyes.

Beastboy let out a slight sigh. "so I guess she had to say something pretty bad for you loose control like that. Well I suppose that comes with her being rage."

"I guess…but she went too far. She went over the line trying to get to me this time." said Raven glaring at nothing particular.

"hmmmm…so what did happy say to get you to blow up a few things?" he asked as he smiled mischievously. he had a fairly good idea that it was about the kiss earlier, and it was made pretty clear that's what it was when Raven's pale face flushed a deep pink.

"it was nothing." she answered quickly putting up her blue hood and flicking her eyes to his.

"it wouldn't happen to be about that little kiss now would it?" he said still smiling, he was searching her deep eyes. For her eyes were usually what gave her away, and Beastboy had spent many years trying to crack the secret of Raven, her weakness, her mystery.

The blush was deepening under her hood. "n-now what would make you think that?" she asked nervously. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, she wished he would stop staring at her.

"I don't know. It was the only thing I could think of that would get happy in a better mood than usual." he said, smiling slyly now "she must have enjoyed it…which means…you must've enjoyed it!" and there it was. The flicker of emotion in her eyes that he was looking for, not even she could deny it now. He knew. A few lumps of what used to be books started to levitate and exploded into even tinier pieces.

She blinked a few times, not noticing what just exploded. Her mind only registered two things: Beastboy. And how hot her face was growing.

"how could you even think that I-" but she was silenced when she noticed Beastboy inching steadily toward her. Her eyes widened as she backed away, only to be stopped by her bed.

'_oh no…' _

'oh yes!' shouted happy and brave in unison.

He was getting closer, almost crawling on all fours.

"Beastboy, what do you think your doing?" she asked almost in a breathless whisper.

"I never think remember." he said, pinning her shoulders against the side of her bed. A few more various things around Raven's room began to explode. His face was inches from hers now.

"Beastboy…please…don't." she said quietly, her eyes pleading. He stopped, his green nose lightly touching the tip of hers.

He smiled an unusually small smile "you know that's all you had to say. I was starting to think you were gonna let me get away with kissing you…again. But I would have stopped here anyway, cause I know you probably wouldn't appreciate it very much, especially like this."

"so…you weren't really going to kiss me?" she asked slightly confused.

"nope, not unless you want me to." he said as let out a sigh "which would mean…"

"never." she said somewhat amused.

"figures."

"but do you know what I _really _want Beastboy?"

"what?" his eyes brightened.

She looked down at her shoulders then back to his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "for you to let go of me."

Beastboys cheeks went red as he hastily let go of her shoulders and backed away from her face. "heh…sorry."

"just don't do it again and I'll let you live."

"deal." he said standing up and offering her his hand. "well, the least I can do is help you clean this up. Since I caused some of it…then made it worse than it was when I got here."

She gave him an "are you really Beastboy?" look and took his hand.

"you never even clean your own room…why in the world would you want to help clean mine?"

He gave her his famous toothy grin and pulled her up "cause it's the right thing to do."

Raven raised an eyebrow "you know, I think I like mature on you. You should be this way more often…except for that incident a few minutes ago, and that 'kiss' earlier."

He laughed softly "look, about the kiss…which wasn't even a real kiss at all. Well the point is that I obviously shouldn't have done it, especially because of how you were last night. I took advantage of your moment emotional weakness, and took you off guard. And probably made it so you could have destroyed the tower…and for that I'm sorry."

"wow. Who knew you could sound so smart, act so responsible…and have to apologize to me twice in about five minutes, I must say this is a new record." she said smiling slightly.

"heh…what can I say." he said scratching the back of his head.

"come on. We might as well get started on this. You know, its not too late for you to back away from cleaning with me."

"I said I'd help, so I will."

"ok…" she started as her eyes started to glow white. "azarath" every broken and shredded thing in her room started to levitate. "metrion" everything reformed, looking as if nothing had ever touched them. "zinthos…" glass was put back in the windows, light bulbs delicately screwed themselves back into their sockets, books soared to their rightful places on the tall shelves, and her blanket folded its self neatly on her bed. "but I don't know what your going to do."

Beastboy just started at her in awe. "so that's how your room is so clean all the time! You cheat!"

"cheat? What is this a game?"

"no…but it takes you five seconds, what would take me five hours…"

"its not like you've never seen me use my powers before. Why does this amaze you so much?" she asked as she bit back the urge to laugh.

"because cleaning is a useless strain on everyone."

She raised an eyebrow at him "uh huh…"

"My dear Raven, tell me what the point of cleaning is if what you cleaned just gets messy two seconds later." he said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"…never say that again." she said glaring at him as she shoved his arm off.

"never say what?" he said innocently.

" 'my dear Raven'. and just because you got away with putting your arm around me and hugging me and all that last night, doesn't mean im going to let you do it all the time now."

"so im still allowed to, just not all the time."

"…why would you want to?" she asked. It was almost unbelievable to think that he even wanted to try to be close to her.

"cause you're my friend Rae." he said smiling.

"I don't see to hugging anyone else, or putting your arm around Starfire."

He let out a small laugh. "it will be a very rare moment when hug Cy or Robin. and Robin would kill me if even looked at star wrong, im not even gonna think what he'd do if I went around hugging her."

"so im just a default…" she whispered to herself as she walked away.

"no no, no!" he said waving his hands everywhere "Raven…your not a default, far from it actually. I wouldn't do what I do if I didn't want to. And Id say that besides Cy, who is my joking around 'lets do stupid stuff' friend. That your like my best friend, even if you don't think the same about me." She turned to face him, searching his deep emerald eyes '_he has to be lying…he cant feel so close to me.' _but there was no lie in his eyes. '_no, this can only turn out horrible for him. Nothing good can come from having me as a friend.'_

"but…why me? Why would you feel so close to me when im so mean to you?…"

"I just think that you understand me better than anyone, seeing as how we went through some pretty similar stuff. And your not any more mean to me than anyone else, I really don't think your mean at all, im just an annoying 'grass stain'. so whatever you do, do to me, I probably deserve it."

"it amazes me how forgiving you are." she said shaking her head.

"heh, there are some things that even I can forgive…" he trailed off, his smile gone, his eyes cast down. For some reason Raven felt pity for Beastboy at that moment, she knew exactly what he was talking about. It didn't surprise her that it still got to him, he would probably never get over what _she_ did to him.

"Beastboy…" Raven said putting her hand on his shoulder. He raised his eyes to hers, seeing his eyes so full of sadness and betrayal tugged at her heart. She knew what he felt like, she had gone through the same thing once…

"I should have listened to you Raven, I should have saw past the pretty face and fake smile…I shouldn't have been so oblivious to the fact that you didn't like her. I should have known it was too good to be true, no one actually thinks my jokes are funny enough to laugh at." he said quietly.

"you cant keep living your life in regret Beastboy. Sure if you could you would probably take it all back, but then you wouldn't be as strong as you are today. Terra was a fool for what she did. She threw away everything just because she over reacted, she missed out on a great life and a great guy." she said smiling at him.

"thanks Rae" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her "…you really know how to cheer a guy up." he pulled back and smiled.

"no problem. How about we go get some breakfast."

"sounds good."

And with that they left her room together, walking silently down the halls to the main room.


	5. Chapter 5

thanks u guys for reviewing sooo fast! much love to u 3 and so as a reward, im posting this chapter early! yay for fluff! if u might notice i got a lil inspiration from happy gilmore XD but yeah...i dont own tt or that. R&R!

**_(chapter 5) _**

"its been three weeks since Slade last attacked and we still haven't found out anything!" said Robin with an annoyed tone.

"it is like he has just vanished." thought Starfire aloud.

"I wouldn't say its not possible."

The titans were all in the main room, Starfire and Robin discussing Slade in the kitchen while still enjoying their breakfast. Cyborg was playing the latest video game, and had no intent on sharing any time soon. (boys and their toys XD) so that left Raven in her favorite reading chair with her nose stuck in an ancient looking brown leather book, and Beastboy trying to peek over her shoulder to see what exactly she was reading. The last time he remembered her enjoying a book so much was around the time of Malchior, and it wasn't the book she enjoyed the most…

"just let me see!" he whined.

"no Beastboy." said Raven firmly.

"please!"

"no."

"aw common Rae!"

"why don't you go bug Cyborg?"

"cause he's not half as interesting as you are." said Beastboy smiling.

Her pale cheeks flushed pink at his comment_. 'good thing I have my hood up. I don't know why im blushing in the first place though, no one else makes me blush like this.'_ she thought.

_'you wanna know what I think?'_ asked happy_.'no.' _said Raven dryly

_'fine!'_ she huffed

She was so lost in her thoughts and brief conversation with happy that she didn't even notice him take the book from her.

"hey!" she yelled, snatching it back.

"what, I was just looking." Beastboy said defensively.

"after I just told you no."

"well when you read it, it seems interesting. I mean it occupies your time enough."

"so. I like to read. Only God knows why you would find it interesting just because it occupies my time."

"just let me see it for a second. I wanna make sure your not talking to anyone in there." he said trying to peek at it again.

She raised an eyebrow "just because I was stupid enough to fall for some strange guy in a book doesn't mean that I have a guy that I talk to in every one of my books, it doesn't mean I'll do it again either…I've learned my lesson." she ended quietly.

"and what lesson would that be?"

"…I don't want to talk about it." she closed the book gently and stood, taking one last glance at Beastboy before walking out of the room.

He let out a sigh and slumped down in the chair that Raven was just sitting in. "I just had to bring up Malchoir didn't I? I'm so stupid."

"that's an understatement, man." laughed Cyborg.

Beastboy jumped, he had not noticed that everyone had turned their attention to him when Raven had gotten up.

"uhh…" he started, a slight blush worked its way into his cheeks.

"since when did you start to care about if you brought up Malchior around Raven?" asked Cyborg as he eyed Beastboy, his gray eyes bright as if he had stumbled across the greatest discovery known to man.

"heh. I always have…its nothing new or anything like that. She's my friend, of course I care." he said shiftily, trying to keep his blush down.

"your friend huh? Then why are you blushing like that, man?"

"uhhh…I uhhh. Its just hot in here. I'm not blushing."

Cyborg just grinned.

"what?"

He didn't answer, just kept on grinning widely.

"what!" asked Beastboy, he was really starting to get annoyed.

"nothing. Just the fact that you like Raven!" Cyborg fell over twitching in laughter.

"no I don't!" yelled Beastboy defensively.

"so are you going to tell her?" asked Robin walking over, Starfire right behind him.

"I don't-"

"Beastboy this is glorious!" she giggled.

He let out an annoyed sigh "for the last time, I do not like Raven like that!"

"stop playing man." said Cyborg finally getting up off the floor and wiping a tear from his eye.

"im not playing!"

"you should really tell her."

"I'll tell you what Robin, as soon as you take your own advice I might consider it." said Beastboy, his eyes flicked from the boy wonder to Starfire.

Robin went red at his comment.

"…I do not understand. Why would Robin require in the taking of advice?"

"uhhh…" he started, his face growing steadily red through out her question.

Beastboy laughed. "later dudes!" this was a moment open for escape and he was taking it, running for the door, his green cheeks still stained with pink when he stopped at the nearest corner.

"that was too close." he said giving a noisy sigh of relief.

"what was too close?"

"gah!" Beastboy jumped in surprise, he had not seen Raven standing right in front of him. "what are you doing here?"

"I forgot to get my tea." she replied raising an eyebrow "what are you doing here."

"I-im just going to my room." he said nervously.

"then what was so close?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"nothing! Nothing at all." his blush deepened.

She was searching his eyes now, he was lying to her, she knew he was. She took a slow step toward him, her eyes never leaving his.

"what are you hiding from me?…" she whispered more to herself than to him.

"hiding? Who's hiding anything? I don't know who cause im not. Nope not-" his nervous ramblings were cut off when Raven took another step towards him.

"yes…you are, your eyes. They hide many things, hold many secrets…but there is something…something you don't want me to see." she said still staring into his eyes, bottomless emerald pools that she got lost in every time she ventured to look. '_I've never really realized how…beautiful they are…'_

Beastboy looked around at everything but Raven_ 'what if she can see what I don't want her to know?' ._ "can you…see what it is you think im hiding?" he asked nervously.

"no…" she started "your eyes are too cloudy, what ever it is…you really don't want me to know…"

beastboy let out an inward sigh of relief. "well…im gonna go to my room now. So…I'll see you later." he started to move away from the wall when Raven stopped him, her hand gently yet firmly on his chest. Her eyes never moved from his.

"Beastboy?"

"yes?…"

"do you think…do you think you will ever let me know?"

He smiled softly at her and said "maybe one day Raven."

She returned his smile with one of her own "thanks." she said quietly.

"Raven?"

"hmm?"

"can I go now?" asked Beastboy, his blush had steadily deepened over the course of their conversation.

"Oh!" she hastily dropped her hand to her side, her cheeks reddening under her blue hood "sorry about that…"

"heh. don't worry about it." he said scratching the back of his head. "You should probably go see if your tea is still there before one of the others dumps it out."

"huh? Oh, right. My tea." Raven said finally moving her eyes as she floated away and out of site around the corner.

_'the last thing she said sounded particularly suspicious…'_ thought Beastboy_. 'it was probably my mind playing tricks on me though. But I don't remember even having tea this morning…and she didn't seem quite herself…I wonder if the others will notice. Wait!' he gasped as realization dawned on him. 'the others! Oh no, after that little show, one of them is bound to say something to Raven! This is bad, so very bad.'_ he was running around the corner now, he didn't even wait for the doors to fully open before he ran in. _clunk_. he ran face first into Cyborg.

_"_ow." he whined holding his nose.

"sorry BB, didn't see you there." said Cyborg leaving the room along with Starfire and Robin.

"hey! Where are you guys going?" he called after them.

"to get pizza. You want your usual?" yelled Robin.

"yeah, and that means veggie, not meat Cyborg!" he yelled back as they left sight. He had completely forgotten what he had come in there to do. That is until he saw Raven, rummaging through the cabinets most likely searching for tea packets.

"so I guess your looking for tea, since you haven't had any yet today." he said walking over to stand behind her.

"I cant seem to find it though…why Starfire insists on moving everything around is beyond me." she said turning away from her search to face him.

"I knew it!" he said pointing at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him "knew what?"

"you never had tea this morning did you? But when I talked to you in the hall you said you had forgotten it and were going back to get it."

Raven just stared blankly at him.

" If you weren't getting your tea, then what were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything."

"then why did you come back?"

"what was so close?"

They both just stared at each other, silently agreeing to end the subject.

Raven turned back to look for her tea, and Beastboy went over to the game station. Now that Cyborg was gone he could play that new game for a while.

About fifteen minutes had gone by silently until the shrill cry of Raven's tea kettle interrupted. She floated over and turned off the stove, grabbing a mug she levitated the kettle and poured some water then dipped the teabag into it. Taking a slow sip as she floated back to the couch, taking a seat next to Beastboy.

"do you wanna play something with me?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "since when do I play your games?"

"well. Never, but there's a first time for everything."

"right…"

"so you'll play?" he asked hopefully.

"why should I?" she asked sipping her tea again.

"cause it will be fun, and I'll make it interesting."

Her eyebrow raised further. "how?"

"how about a bet?"

"hmmmmm." she murmured.

"you pick what I have to do, and I pick what you do. Sound fair?"

"I don't know…"

"how about this." he started popping in a hockey game. "if you get one goal past me, I'll do what ever you want. But if you don't, and I get one past you, you have to give me a kiss." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Her amethyst eyes narrowed at him. "fine, but when I get this goal past you, you have to stop bugging me for a month."

Beastboy smiled widely "deal. On three we go for each others goals."

Raven just nodded, her eyes still narrowed.

"ok. One…two…three!" Raven's character swiftly shot past Beastboy's and headed for the goal with the puck. It was over before he knew what just happened.

"how?…"

She just shrugged. "I've watched you and Cyborg play enough to know how to play."

Beastboy sighed. "well I guess I better start not bugging you."

"Beastboy…" she started, gnawing on her bottom lip "I didn't see it go in…"

He turned and stared at her for a moment, she was actually serious. Well there was only one thing he could do about that…he leaned slowly toward her, tilting his head a bit. She slid her eyes shut, leaning in a tiny bit as well. Their lips were inches apart and the space between them was steadily decreasing.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Both jumped as the alarm went off, red lights flashing throughout the tower. Robins face appeared on the giant screen in front of them.

"Raven! Beastboy! We need you downtown quick!"

"dude calm down, we'll be there as soon as we can. Who is it this time anyway?" asked Beastboy slightly annoyed.

"its him. Its-"

Ravens eyes widened as she gasped. "no…"


	6. Chapter 6

****

(chapter 6)

"_Slade." _hissed Beastboy in a loathing tone.

"he's downtown! You guys have to get here as soon as super humanly possible!" yelled Robin as his face disappeared from the screen.

Raven just sat there, still and rigid, she knew why slade had come back. She dreaded it because she had still failed to tell her team of her destiny…she knew she couldn't avoid it forever, because forever wasn't going to last much longer. '_they deserve to know. But what if they shun me? They probably will…I would too if I were them…' _she thought.

'_they need to know Raven, what's more important, Saving your friends? Or being shunned? If anyone, you know they would be the ones that could stop your father.' _said knowledge.

'_I know, I know…I just wish it wasn't so hard…im going to lose everything. My friends…my room…'_

'your Beastboy…' said happy quietly.

'_my Beastboy? That reminds me…I'll deal with you and brave when I get back. If I get back that is-'_

"Raven." he said taking her hand and pulling her up "we gotta go."

"huh? Oh…right. I'll teleport us, we will get there faster that way." she raised her arms as her eyes began to glow white. "stand close or else you'll get lost somewhere between here and where we're going."

Beastboy took a step closer and put and arm around her waist.

"I didn't mean that close Beastboy."

"I know" he replied flashing her a grin.

She rolled her eyes and began to chant "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" the two were surrounded in dark energy. Being teleported felt like, to Beastboy, being caught in a tiny bubble with a tornado. By the time they arrived downtown, which only took a few seconds, he felt nauseous. Raven released the energy and levitated Beastboy and herself before they fell twenty feet to the concrete street below, she slowly lowered him to the ground softly before flying off to the rest of the team. Flaming demons stood in thick rings around a newly powerful Slade, ready and waiting for command, eyes empty and cold. Slade's gray eyes scanned the deserted streets and dark skies, a flicker of pleasure unhidden in his usually unfeeling eyes.

"Raven, and the little green idiot! You have finally graced us with your presence."

Raven narrowed her amethyst eyes upon him, Beastboy did the same, only his own emerald orbs held not quite as much fire, but still a deep hate resonated from them.

The other three titans stood ready in their own fight stance. Robin, bird-a-rangs between three of his fingers, ready to be launched at a moments notice. Starfire, eyes bright and glowing with green rage, hovering only a few inches from the street, star bolts also at ready. Cyborg, his sonic canon charged and waiting to be fired.

"no need for me to fight you today titans, I'm only here on business." his cold eyes shot to Raven, even though he was wearing a mask, each and every one of them could tell he was smiling wickedly. She winced as she felt herself being pulled down to the street below.

"NO!" she yelled trying to free herself from his mental grasp, "Let. Me. GO!" levitating the closest thing she could get her powers on and flinging it at him, only to have it destroyed by one of the demons.

Slade just laughed at her seemingly useless attempts at escape. "I have to tell you something Raven, its from your dearest father. And he would be very displeased if I came back without delivering my message."

She struggled harder now, she knew he was there because of her father, but the mention of him was far too much for her.

"common Raven, I know you can do better than-" he was cut off by a lime ram, bursting through the minions of flame and throwing itself against his ribs. A disturbing cracking noise made all fall silent. Raven, fell a few feet before regaining her control and levitating herself back into the sky.

Beastboy rose slowly rubbing his head "you ok Raven?" he asked.

"im fine." she answered. Her eyes glued to Slade. His one visible eye flashed open and turned to an unknowing Beastboy in front of him, he raised an arm. Ravens eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. "Beastboy! Fly!" without second thoughts or questions he transformed himself into a raven, barely missing the wall of fire that was thrown at him. Slade raised himself creepily slow, cracking his shattered ribs back into place as he went.

"TITANS GO!" this is what the rest were waiting for, the instant those two words were said, jets of emerald green and crystal blue followed by the explosion of bird-a-rangs were sent crashing into Slade, and kept on coming. Raven contributed with her own dark magic, dropping cars on the demons and their leader. It was a few moments before the dust cleared, and standing unfazed atop a pile of wreckage was Slade. His gray eyes smiling with amusement, "I thought this would be harder." he shook his head "you titans are making this too easy. Though it would seem my minions aren't enough for you."

"whatever it is you're here for, forget it!" yelled Robin.

Slade merely laughed. "Robin, _I'm_ not planning on anything, _I'm_ not taking anything. What I am here for is business, a deal if you will."

"I don't care what you call it. We know your after Raven, and if you want her, your going to have to go through all of us first!" the rest of the titans nodded determinedly. Raven, now standing with her team, floated near the back. Though it did not show, she was worried and touched, they wanted to risk their lives to help her, even though they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Slade eyed her, his eye bright now. "then she hasn't told you yet has she?"

"this is just a stupid trick Slade! Raven would tell us if there was something wrong." yelled Cyborg, narrowing his human eye.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then. My, my Raven, im almost in shock."

"stop it." she said coldly. "you have no right to say anything."

"don't I? I am part of this now. And aren't they supposed to be your friends?"

"leave them out of this!" her eyes glowing. The rest of the titans caught off guard by her comments.

"Raven?" asked Starfire timidly.

"don't they deserve to know the truth about their friend? Their teammate?" a demonic symbol appeared in the middle of his forehead.

"truth? What truth? Raven what's he talking about?" questioned Robin.

"he's lying! There is nothing to tell." she said trying to keep her voice monotone.

"then there wouldn't be any harm in telling them what you, a teen titan is destined to do." he smiled behind his mask.

"NO!" she yelled flying towards him.

"Raven!" called Beastboy after her, trying to catch her cloak. But he was too late, she had already tackled him back into the pile of rubbish, throwing fast punches to his chest and face.

"ENOUGH!" Slade yelled commandingly, and he seized her throat and slammed her against the wall. "I've had enough of your games, little girl."

The rest of the titans advanced on Slade only to be stopped him adding more pressure on Ravens throat.

"come too close and she wont have a head."

"fight him Raven! Your stronger, fight him!" yelled Beastboy worriedly.

"now then, why don't we share with them the reason for my being here?"

"don't…" Raven managed to cough out.

He slammed her against the wall again and turned his eyes to the four worried faces in front of him. Even though they weren't allowed closer, the titans still had readied weapons, for the moment Raven was out of danger.

"since you wont tell them I think I will." said Slade glancing back at her. "Raven, your friend and teammate, whom you have all thought was good even though she pushes you all away and hides in her room. Has been born to this earth for one and only one purpose. She is to-" his words were lost temporarily when Raven sent a hard knee between his legs, causing him to let her fall to the ground and leave her gasping for breath.

"NOW!" yelled Robin. "Beastboy! Get Raven out of there now!" he didn't even take the time to nod before he shot towards Raven with lightning speed, while the other titans hammered Slade with everything they had. Beastboy reached down and scooped up the out of breath girl, not even stopping. He just ran, trying to get her out of the line of fire. She didn't care that Beastboy had her in his arms bride style, running away with her down the empty streets searching for a place for them to hide. She was still coughing wildly, and trying to get her breath back, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Raven" he huffed, running and talking wasn't easy when you are carrying someone "what happened back there?"

"it was nothing." she said casting her eyes down, her breathing now normal. "we have to go back, Beastboy."

"what!" he said rounding a corner into an alley. Gently setting her down on the ground and kneeling down beside her.

"we have to go back and help them. Slade is after me and he will do anything to get what he wants. I'm not worth all this trouble." she said staring into his eyes.

"what are you talking about? You are our friend, you are more than worth a little fight with Slade." he smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"you just don't understand." she said turning away and pulling up her hood.

"what don't I understand? I understand that nothing is worth more to me than my friends. Nothing." he was staring hard into her downcast eyes.

"you don't get it Beastboy." she said, her voice breaking, tears welling up in her amethyst eyes as she shot them to his.

"then help me get it. Tell me what I don't understand!" he was slightly taken off guard by her unusual reaction.

"I cant…"

"yes you can!" he had one hand on each of her shoulders now, shaking her lightly "whatever it is, its tearing you apart. We can all see it, we have all noticed the way your eyes well up in tears. We have all heard you yell and whimper in your dreams. You cant keep thinking that you can handle things on your own you are clearly in need of someone to talk to, someone to cry on." his emerald eyes were searching her amethyst ones. "let me, if not anyone else be that person. I thought that I had done a good job of easing your pain a few weeks ago on your birthday."

A silver tear rolled down her pale cheek "its not that simple…I cant make it just go away by talking to someone…if it was I would have done it long ago."

"but it would have to help…whatever's bothering you cant be bad enough for you not to tell anyone."

"you have no idea…" their conversation was cut short by the rumbling of the earth and a river of fire flowing across the entrance of the alleyway. Beastboy immediately out of instinct threw himself against Raven, attempting to shield her from anything that might cause her damage. The smoke cleared away and left a vision of three barely conscious titans and one irritated Slade, walking through the alley towards the pair. Beastboy took one last glance at Raven before standing in front of her.

"you will have to go through me before you can even think about touching her!" he yelled.

"is that all?" he started to form a giant fireball between his two hands, "you can still save him Raven. All you have to do is come here."

"don't listen to him! Just run, don't let him get to you! Run!" but she didn't move, just sat there frozen, unable to even blink.

Beastboy chose this moment when he thought Slade was paying less attention to him and more on Raven to transform in to a T-rex, roaring massively and chomping his long dangerously sharp teeth.

"is that really the best you have?" asked Slade in a mockingly bored tone. Launching the fireball at him like a bullet, knocking him back against the alleyway wall and out of form. Slade walked slowly past Raven and jerked Beastboy up by the collar of his uniform, turning back towards Raven. He was slightly limp in Slade's grasp but still conscious.

"for some reason beyond me Raven, you seem to be fond of this particular titan more than the rest."

Raven scrambled to her feet "let him go. I'm the one you want remember? Well here I am, take me! Just leave my friends alone!" she yelled, a dark aurora surrounded her fists.

"no Raven. don't, I'll be fine as long as I know your safe." said Beastboy, his deep eyes pleading.

"isn't that sweet." laughed Slade mockingly. "im not here to take you Raven. Not this time at least, merely to deliver the message that your father has given me."

"is that all you're here for? It has to be a trick Raven, don't listen to him."

"he's telling the truth Beastboy…"

"what?" he asked with a puzzled look playing across his face "then why don't you just listen and then we can all go home like nothing happened."

"you don't get it do you? I always knew you were the stupid one." said Slade. " you don't even know who Raven's father is do you?"

Beastboy's eyes left Slade and jumped to Raven's, her eyes widened noticeably.

"don't…" she whispered. The other titans started to stir now, low groans of pain escaping their lips.

"ravens father," started Slade, his voice booming louder than normal "is the ruler of hell itself. TRIGON!"

Every one of the titans froze. They all knew the tales of Trigon the terrible, even Starfire, the most naive of them all knew.

"stop it!" yelled Raven. "my parents are not who I am, I will not be linked to him in any way. I _hate_ him. Do you hear me Slade! Tell him that he can rot in the pits of his kingdom!"

His eyes seemed amused by her fire. "I'll be sure to tell him that, but after my job here is done." tossing Beastboy aside, the symbol on his forehead flamed, glowing in an evil light. Raising his arms and crossing his first two fingers into a cross. "_ledgna krow tai al'a Trigon dimensia rotha zah portalia!_" 

Raven dropped to her knees screaming in agony, a demonic symbol, matching the one on Slade appeared on her forehead, while the rest of her body seemed to be erupting in crimson light, ripping through her flesh and leotard with almost unbearable heat.

"Raven!" yelled the four other titans in unison.

"what have you done to her?" roared Robin.

"only what I've been told to do." he answered pointing to the mark on his head. "this is the reason why I'm here." he pointed to Raven. "and Raven's purposed is yet to be served. But it will not be much longer, that I promise you…"

"what do you keep talking about?" said Cyborg.

"STOP!" tears were rolling down her cheeks, her head cradled in her hands. "don't say anything!"

"it has been hidden long enough." started Slade, his eyes watching Raven coldly. "Raven, is going to bring her father to this earth." the four friends froze once more. "Help him to destroy this world and every living thing on it will be bound in screaming and undying souls and turned to stone!" Starfire's eyes began to well up in tears " She is to betray you all, obliterate everything you care for."

"No! liar!" screamed Beastboy.

"It is her only reason for being, it has been prophesied since before she was born, and it shall come to pass…it has already begun and nothing can stop it!" the glow was gone now, and it left Raven curled in a little ball against the alleyway wall, barely conscious, only willing herself to stay awake for her friends sake. The demonic symbols fading as Slade slipped through the concrete street, leaving them with many questions and a hollow, creeping laugh.

"Raven…" started Beastboy. "tell us its not true…tell us your going to be ok." he was beside her, supporting her head so he could look into her eyes, trying hard to fight back tears of his own. The others in the background, Starfire clinging to Robin sobbing on his shoulder, Cyborg just staring off into space with a grim expression on his face.

They were slipping away she could feel it, her vision became less clear and her hearing cloudy. "im…sorry…" she managed to whisper before the darkness took her.


	7. Chapter 7

ello ello! much loves to those of u who reviewed 3 sorry that this chapter is so short, but i think it does its part. sorry to say that there isnt as much fluff in the chapter as the others, but i think that the next 1 will make up for it ;) R&R please!

**(chapter 7)**

"Is she to be all right?" Starfire's voice floated in the darkness

"she just passed out Star, she should be fine when she wakes up. All that blasting probably just took up all of her energy. She took a lot, im actually surprised this is all that's happened to her." stated Cyborg, Raven couldn't locate where their voices were coming from, just that they were close.

"there should have been something we could have done to stop this…" mumbled Robin.

"do you think…" Beastboy hesitated "do you think what _he_ said about Raven was…true?" she knew that tone in his voice, it was hurt and made him relive painful memories, she could feel them, she could feel all their emotions resonating off of them like steam rising off her herbal tea. They were all strong, full of worry, fear, sadness, anger and even a bit of…betrayal? Of course it was shocking, but it made logical sense…she had failed to tell them probably the most important thing about herself, and in doing that caused them pain and emotions that could have been avoided if she had told them when the team first formed.

"there's no telling, man. I mean with all that weird stuff that went down earlier…I wouldn't say that Slade was lying…" said Cyborg answering Beastboy's question.

"I guess we shall see when she awakens…"added Starfire.

"then all there is to do now…is wait. It cant be too much longer. I mean she's already been out for four hours." said Robin.

Starfire let out a sad sigh. "if she awakens, come fetch me. I shall be in the kitchen preparing the pudding of sadness." she floated gloomily out of the room.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy all grimaced. "Oh God…Robin, you better chase after that girl of yours and prevent her from making that poison she calls pudding!" said Cyborg desperately.

"yeah! Hurry! I don't think my stomach could handle it, especially not after what's happened today." cried Beastboy, his tone just as desperate as Cyborg's.

"she's not my girl…" started Robin, blushing and scratching the back of his head. "and your stomach can handle just about anything Beastboy…well anything except meat."

"and dairy." Beastboy added.

"yeah, yeah, he cant handle meat. Robin, if you don't get down there and stop this catastrophe your gonna have one heck of an angry team."

"I don't think-"

"for the love of God! Stop her from making it! Or else your plate will get mysteriously full as mine empties if you catch my drift."

Robin just stood there a few minutes. "GO!" yelled the two other boys.

"alright, alright! I'll go. But I cant promise I'll be successful." and with that he ran out of the room after a long gone Starfire. Now only Beastboy and Cyborg remained with Raven. She was momentarily forgotten when the threat of Star's pudding came up.

The sight of her like this and in the hospital wing made Beastboy's stomach flip, he sighed and sat in the closest chair he could find that was next to her bed. Keeping his eyes on the floor, he concentrated on counting the little black specks in the white tiles.

Cyborg sighed as well, he knew that this was hardest on Beastboy more than anyone else. Not just because everyone knew he liked her, but because the possibility of Raven betraying them. It reminded him too much of Terra, it seemed that whenever Beastboy fell for someone, they turned out to be evil and ended up ripping his heart out. It actually surprised Cyborg that Beastboy was willing to allow himself to give his heart to someone after what Terra did to him.

"look, man I know it seems bad, but it will be ok. Raven isn't evil, you'll see, once she wakes up and tells us that Slade was just lying to get us all worried everything will go back to normal."

"I hope your right…but why would she get all mad at Slade like she did? If its not what Slade said about her, then what's been bothering her so much?"

"I wish I knew, man." answered Cyborg.

Did you know that the night of her birthday and after the party I found her on the roof at like three in the morning?" asked Beastboy.

"what was she doing there?"

"she was staring off into the city with a horrible look on her face and mumbling to herself.. There was something big bothering her, she was on the verge of tears practically the whole time, she even cried for few minutes. She, Raven, cried on _my _shoulder, and I, like an idiot just sat there and told her it would be ok…I didn't even know what was bothering her. She made it clear that it was a big deal, but I being me, didn't even think that it could be possibly life altering…it would have to be to get Raven going like that." he took a deep shaking breath.

"this isn't your fault, even if you had known what was going on there would have been nothing you could have done to help her. If what Slade said today was true…then I don't know if even all of us combined can help her. I mean we can barely take out Slade…" said Cyborg.

"so your saying its hopeless…" whispered Beastboy, raising his eyes and staring coldly at the half robot.

Cyborg lowered his head, taking his eyes from the changeling and casting them to the floor.

"I see…well _I_ haven't given up on her, _not_ yet." said Beastboy in a strong voice, standing and walking over to where Cyborg was standing. " _your_ supposed to be her friend!" he yelled, poking Cyborg's hard metal chest plate. "_your_ supposed to believe that nothing is impossible for us to do! _Your_ supposed to try no matter how _hopeless_ and _hard_ you think it will be! _Your_ supposed to _trust _your team and know that everything will be alright just because they are there helping you through every _little_ thing! Who was the one who helped you rebuild the T-car after it was busted up? who was the one that had helped you find it after it was stolen? It was _Raven_, Cyborg. She has helped us all, and your prepared to just give up because you don't think you can! Your not even _willing_ to try!" years of hidden tears were in his eyes, threatening to pour down his green cheeks, but he wouldn't cry, not because of Cyborg and his stupidity.

Cyborg just stared at him, he couldn't believe that all of that came out of Beastboy…and he was right, everything he said. And he was on the verge of tears, something he had only seen a few times in their years of knowing each other.

"I didn't mean it like that BB."

"I don't want to hear it Cyborg…" he managed to choke out. "just…leave."

The robot sighed and walked slowly and guilt filled out of the room. Beastboy leaned his head against the wall and slid to his knees, just staring at the wall, listening to the steady beep of Raven's pulse monitor. It had such a simple rhythm, soft and flowing, a new beat added every few seconds. His shoulders relaxed and his breathing became gentle and slow, he didn't know why it eased him so. Maybe it was because it meant that Raven was still there, still breathing, though she wasn't in a life threatening condition, it comforted him to know. It was the first time all day that he realized how tired he was, the events of the day took a lot out of him, his eyelids suddenly became heavy. He turned himself so his back was against the wall and tried to find comfortable way to lay his head. It took several positions, but he finally found comfort and slid his eyes closed. Taking in a deep breath, enjoying the quiet, it was quite relaxing. He now knew why Raven liked being in her room alone so much.

"nooooooooooooooooooo!"

His eyes snapped open, and searched the room. There was no one besides him and Raven.

"nooooooooooooooooooo!"

It was coming from downstairs, he quickly stood and shook the weariness from himself, and ran through the door.

'I hope to God that it isn't Slade again.' he thought, sprinting down the stairs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'_its coming from the main room!' _he rounded a corner and dashed into the room in the form of a tiger. The three titans in the room just blinked at him.

Beastboy changed back to his human form. "which one of you was yelling?"

"uhhh…" started Robin. He was backed against the counter with something mushy smudged on his face, Starfire right in front of him with a firm hand on his shoulder and a spoonful of her pudding in the other. Apparently she had attempted to try and force him to try it.

"that was Robin." answered Cyborg, who was, before Beastboy had run in, laughing his head off on the other side of the kitchen.

Beastboy just glared at them all "so I just came running down the halls like an idiot for nothing?"

"I fear so." said Starfire. "would you like to try some of my pudding of sadness?"

"no." she looked at him with hurt eyes. "but, I'm sure Cy would just _love_ to try some." he said smiling evilly at Cyborg.

Starfire's eyes brightened. "Glorious!" she turned away from a relieved Robin and walked toward a now very fearful Cyborg, shoving the spoon at his face.

Beastboy snickered to himself and walked to the door "I need to start carrying a camera with me. That would have made an awesome picture!" he slowly made his way back to the hospital wing, he wanted- no _needed _to check on Raven again. He knew she'd would be there, floating just a few inches from the white sheets, her plum hair gently fluttering around her pale face. But he needed to convince his eyes, not just his mind. The changeling stopped in front of the door and stared at it for a few seconds. He had loathed hospitals, and even though this technically wasn't one, he couldn't help but hate the thought of going in when someone he cared about so much was there. Beastboy shook his head and pressed the button next to the door, causing it to slide open noiselessly. He stepped slowly inside and flipped on the lights. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but even then his eyes or his brain did not register what he saw, or…what he _didn't_ see. The white sheets were empty and the pulse monitor held one continuing monotone note. His heart had stopped beating. Raven was…gone.


	8. Chapter 8

****

(chapter 8)

For a few seconds he just stood there, trying to comprehend what it was that his eyes were seeing.

"no." he started walking towards the bed. "no. no. no." she had to be there if only he could feel it, his hands raced across the cotton surface, ruffling its untouched appearance, ripped them from place and threw them to the floor. "no. no. no! this cant be happening." he stopped slowly. "wait…its not real. Its just a dream, one of those dreams where you know your dreaming. I'm really up against the wall asleep listening to Raven's pulse. Yeah that's it, I'll wake up a few hours from now and she'll be right here. I never went downstairs and Raven never disappeared." the pulse monitor was still blaring its dark lonely note. "and to prove to myself that I am indeed dreaming I'll pinch myself, your not supposed to feel pain in dreams…right?" he looked down at his arm and pulled up his sleeve, his hand hung over the arm

"what if I'm not dreaming…what if she really is gone…what if Slade came and kidnapped her."

'_then you to come to your senses and find her! Stop being an idiot and pinch yourself already, get it over with so you can find out where the heck she went.' _ called a voice in his head.

"right…" he whispered, closing his eyes he took a piece of his green flesh and pinched it between two of his fingers.

"ow! Oh no…I'm not dreaming." his eyes combed the room for something he might have overlooked in his panicked state.

"ok. Get a grip Garfield…hey…I called myself Garfield. I haven't done that in years…gah! I keep distracting myself! Focus." he said, running a gloved hand through his unruly green hair. "but I don't see anything…hmmmm…" he dropped to his knees beside the bed and peeked under it…nothing. Beastboy let out a hopeless sigh, taking in a deep breath.

"hey…" he sniffed the air. "saltwater?" he stood and looked around the room again, the window was wide open, blowing warm currents of saltwater scented air.

"how come I didn't notice that open before?…" he walked slowly towards the window peered out. It was dark, it had to be at least nine thirty, the first street lights were being turned on and stars started appearing. A memory of Raven and himself on the room filled his head, it had only been three weeks…yet it seemed so long ago, it wasn't exactly a happy memory, it was pretty sad when he thought about it, but in that time…she had smiled for him, not because of a joke but just because of something nice he said…maybe Raven was right…maybe being mature worked for him. Beastboy let out another sigh, turning away from the window, letting his eyes wonder along the rocky coast as he went. His eyes widened '_did I just see what I think I saw!'_ he thought.

He quickly faced the outside again and squinted his eyes to try and better see, there it was. That little speck of blue that had caught his attention, fluttering in the breeze.

"it has to be her! It just has to." he flung himself from the window, almost forgetting to transform. "gah!" a few feet from the rocks he changed into a hawk, swooping upward and towards that fluttering blue cloak.

"how can you say it will be alright? You saw their faces when they found out the truth…they hate me now, they are scared of me…they worry." said Raven, she didn't notice the green hawk glide behind her, her emotions were giving her too much trouble.

'_they don't hate you Raven, talk to them. You'll see.' _advised knowledge.

"I'm not sure if I can face them…I already know what they will say."

'_talk to Beastboy! He said he'd listen whenever you wanted to tell him. He might even kiss you!'_ happy giggled '_we were so close earlier!'_

Ravens eyes widened. "that reminds me…HOW _DARE_ YOU AND BRAVE POSSESS ME AND MAKE ME ALMOST KISS BEASTBOY!"

'_what?' _the emerald hawk almost dropped _'possessed? She didn't really- she never wanted to-…no wonder she actually agreed to the bet…I should have known.' _he looped backwards through the sky and perched himself on a rock close behind her.

'_you know you wanted to. We were just…giving you a helpful push in the right direction. You were too shy to try on your own.' _said brave.

"I'm not shy! And what you and happy did was not just a 'helpful push in the right direction', brave." snapped Raven crossing her arms over her chest.

'_I see you didn't deny wanting to though.' _pointed out knowledge.

Ravens cheeks flushed crimson "that's just cause I…forgot that part! I- I didn't really want to kiss him!"

'_is Raven…stuttering?' _thought Beastboy.

Happy just giggled.

"can we just get back to my current problem?" said Raven glaring.

'_of course.'_ replied knowledge.

"good. Well they are my friends and I love them all-"

'_especially Beastboy!' _yelled happy.

She just deepened her glare. "and all I want for them is to be safe from what's to happen…I think that it would be best if I…if I left, they wouldn't miss me anyway. I'm always locked in my room. They wont care if I left."

'_well I think they would, particularly a certain green changeling.' _said knowledge.

"what would make you say that?"

'_why don't you ask him yourself?'_

Her amethyst eyes widened as she turned to face Beastboy, he had long ago transformed into his human form.

"you gave me quite a scare Raven." he said sliding off the rock and coming to sit next to her.

"how much did you hear?"

" a bit, though it would have been easier to understand if I could have heard what your emotions had to say too."

"oh…well I'm sorry…" she said, staring off into starlight city.

"for what?"

"for that almost kiss, and for running off from the hospital wing like that, scaring you…for what Slade said, you might have already guessed that its true. And for just…being."

"Raven don't talk like that, do you have any idea what my life would be like without you? Not just my life but the rest of the titans' lives as well. It would be hell, Raven. And I'm not just saying that." he said.

She laughed softly "its funny that you should say that."

Beastboy just blinked at her "that was…funny?"

Raven raised an eyebrow "maybe."

"ok…who are you and what have you done with Raven." she rolled her eyes at him. "well do you wanna know something _really _funny?"

"what?"

"Garfield."

"huh?"

"Garfield." he repeated.

"the fat cat?" she asked, there was confusion in her eyes. What was so funny about that stupid fat cat that likes pasta…

Now it was Beastboy's turn to laugh. "no…its my name."

Raven raised her eyebrows "no its not. Why would you tell me your real name?"

"yes it is. And I'm telling you cause I wanted to cheer you up a little, my name kinda makes people laugh sometimes."

"hmmm…so do I have to call you that now? Or do I stick with Beastboy?"

"oh God no! you cant call me Garfield in front of anyone, especially Cyborg. But you could call me Gar if you want to."

She smiled slightly "I'd like that. You've never told anyone your real name before have you?"

"nope." he grinned at her.

"so why me?"

"because I trust you. And you needed a little laugh." he laid an arm around her shoulders.

"even after you found out what I'm destined to do? Beastboy, I'm going to help end this world…but you still…like me?"

He chuckled softly "of course I do Rae. I know that there is a way to help you through this whole 'destroy the world' thing, and I'm going to help you find it. Even if I'm the only one trying. I know your not evil, you never will be…and if that's all I have to go on sometimes, then so be it." he explained, looking deeply into her amethyst eyes.

Raven smiled "you really do know how to cheer a girl like me up don't you? You know me way too well."

"maybe I do, but that's the way I like it. I've spent years getting to know you, sometimes the hard way, and sometimes like this. Either way, I'd say it's been worth it."

"oh! Are they not just the cutest thing your eyes have ever beheld!" giggled Starfire.

She and the remaining boys were crowed around the hospital wing window, spying on the changeling and the half demon.

"zoom in, Cyborg I can hardly see!" complained Robin.

The robot nodded and pressed various buttons on his arm, enlarging the picture and getting a closer eye on his targets.

"you know, if we had come up to check on Raven a few minutes earlier we would have found out Beastboy's real name." said Robin. They had started spying just as Raven said 'I'd like that.'

"well we would have if I didn't have to fight off Star and her pudding of death…" whispered Cyborg, so only Robin could hear.

"they have ceased the talking. Is there…something wrong?" asked Starfire. Their view was from the back, so no facial expressions were able to be seen. It hadn't taken the three titans nearly as much time as it had taken Beastboy to figure out where Raven went.

"I don't think so Star, if there was something wrong Beastboy wouldn't have his arm attached to his shoulder. I wonder if she likes him to put his arm there, or if she's just having an emotional moment and doesn't notice…do you think she likes him?" asked Robin.

The other two titans just blinked at him.

"I'm serious you guys, she does seem to talk to him a lot more than the rest of us, even Slade said something about it 'for some reason beyond me Raven, you seem to be fond of this particular titan more than the rest.'."

"yeah, but I don't really think she does. I mean…she's _Raven._ she doesn't do emotions or love or that stuff." said Cyborg.

"and they say the mean words to each other often." Starfire added.

"I know, I know. But did you even hear them out there? She almost sounded…happy." said Robin. Starfire looked nearly convinced, but Cyborg was a different story. He stood with his arms crossed over his metal chest, shaking his head. "if you really don't believe me, you can watch them the next time we are all in the main room, when we're eating or watching TV. Or you could always rewind that tape you have going and watch it again, watch how she reacts to him, to what he says. You'll see that I'm right. You should already know that Beastboy really likes her, just pay attention to the way she acts around him compared to the rest of us, and you'll see. I was trained to see subtleties, Cyborg, and nothing is more subtle than Raven's emotions sometimes."

"indeed. Raven's anger becomes very apparent at times." said Starfire "Oh! I cannot wait to see them 'get together' as you call it. I shall prepare pudding of happiness as soon as the news reaches my ears!"

Robin and Cyborg grimaced.

"uhhh…Star?" started Robin.

"yes?" she looked at him with those shining emerald eyes. He let out a sigh, he couldn't do it…

"I don't think pudding would be the right thing to make for that kind of thing." said Cyborg.

"oh? Perhaps my glorg then, yes?" she asked.

"no…knowing Raven, she wouldn't want a celebration or anything remotely close to one. So no special food or lots of giggling."

"very well." she gave a disappointed sigh.

"hey, they probably wont get together anyway, so no use worrying about it ok, Star?" said Cyborg, attempting to comfort her. Robin gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me.' look and shook his head.

"I think we better go back to the tower. The others might be worried about you." said Beastboy standing up and offering her a hand.

"they are talking again!" shouted Starfire.

"shh, Star you have to be quiet!." whispered Cyborg.

She took his hand, and he gently pulled her up "Gar?"

"yeah?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek "thanks…you know, for caring. I heard you stand up to Cyborg for me, and well, it was probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me… it was sweet of you."

He scratched the back of his head, as a crimson blush crept into his emerald cheeks "heh…don't mention it."

"just so you know, that was _only_ a thanks, so don't go bragging to the boys about it. And don't think you can just walk up to me and kiss me now either."

He laughed quietly "of course not Raven. Hey…that wasn't happy or brave possessing you again was it?"

Her cheeks were starting to turn pink "no."

"good. Now how about we go inside?"

Robins face held an 'I told you so.' smirk. "do I _have_ to say it?"

Cyborg's mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide. '_that didn't just happen!' _he couldn't believe his eyes, neither of them, not even the robotic one. He just kept rewinding the tape and watching it over and over "this makes no logical sense! This is Raven here! Raven with Beastboy! This is going to drive me mad." Robin couldn't help but laugh at the half robots spazing episode.

"this is glorious! I shall go and talk with them now!" said Starfire cheerfully flying off. Robin ripped himself from his laughter, quickly caught her hand and pulled her back to him "You cant say cant say anything about this to them Starfire, they cant know we spied on them. And Raven will get mad at Beastboy if she finds out we know, she might think he told us."

"very well Robin. But I do hope that Raven confesses to me, I wish to talk to her about it, it was called a 'kiss' correct?" she asked innocently, her jade like eyes shining with curiosity.

His cheeks started to flush a deep pink. "yeah Star, that's what its called."

Cyborg eyed the two, grinning broadly. It was so obvious that they liked each other, Starfire was so innocent yet so very naïve. And Robin seemed so wrapped up in his 'job' as leader, sometimes never around, yet he always seemed to have time to blush when she got close to him.

"Robin?" asked Starfire, her cheeks were reddening as well.

"yes?"

"you are aware that you are still holding my hand, yes?"

He hastily dropped her hand, his face growing hotter every second "sorry about that."

"it is alright, I did not mind at all." she said, twirling her fiery red locks of hair with her fingers.

Cyborg coughed, causing the two to jump. He just couldn't help smiling, it would be so fun to tease them about liking each other, but poor Robin, his face was already beat red. It would probably kill him if he got anymore embarrassment. Starfire just giggled, she tended to do that a lot when she was around Robin, he just made her happy.

"well I'm gonna catch BB and Raven, make some dinner while I'm down there too."

"glorious! I shall assist you." chirped Starfire. "Robin, you must come with us, and I shall remember not to say a word to Raven or Beastboy about us taking part in the spying." he smiled, his blush fading and walked out the door, Starfire trailing close behind.

'_if Raven and Beast boy have the courage to act on their feelings then…so should I. But that's easier said than done…' _he thought, glancing behind him, trying not to seem obvious, he looked around at everything, his eyes wandering back to her when she wasn't looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"We need to brake her. Make her come to us on her own free will, make her want to destroy everything."

"We must take the only thing that ties her will to the world, something she cannot live without. Slave, we need to rip out her heart." boomed a commanding, demonic voice.

Slade's darkened eyes gleamed in the fiery light around him. "I think…I know just the way to do that." a low growl erupted from within the hallow hiding. "…Master."

"very well, slave."

"but first…I'm going to need you to bring back an old…_friend_ of mine."


	9. Chapter 9

fwa! new chapter for u! thanks to :t-titansfanand kweandeefor reviewing the last 1 mush love to u guys! 3 , i would have thought it was just a load of crap no1 reviewed. lol. anyways, this chappy is sorta short...sorry ; but i do like this 1 alot. and i also have a question...well sort of a question. well i had like almost a 1000 hits on this story then it went down to like 100...then going up from there, what the heck happened? R&R please!

**(chapter 9)**

The moon shone bright and full, sky clear and stars dazzling. Raven stood on the edge of the tower, letting the warm ocean currents rush through her.

"thank you for accepting me… I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." she turned, facing the shadows, a pair of emerald eyes stared back at her, as if waiting for the right moment to revel himself.

"you don't need to be afraid. Please come to me." the figure remained silent and still.

"please…I need you, Gar." she stepped forward into the darkness. "he's coming soon."

"I know…" he stepped into the moonlight and held out his arms, signaling her to come. She did. She ran into his open arms and threw her own around his neck, smiling to herself as she felt his arms slip around her waist.

"…what a glorious day that will be." her eyes widened, she pulled back enough to look into his eyes. These were not the deep emerald pools that she had found comfort in so many times, there was something…different. A thin golden ring lining the outside of his pupil, burning with something that Raven had never seen in his eyes, never in any of her teammates eyes, something unreadable, it was clouded. Though, she could see it was amazingly powerful.

"….your not Beastboy."

His grip tightened, firm and unrelenting, forcing her closer to him. "what makes you think that, Raven?" he smiled wickedly.

"let me go!" she yelled, trying to pull away from the imposter.

He increased his hold on her, pressing her uncomfortably against him. "I don't think so Raven, master will be angry if I come home without you." he slid a needle out of his pocket and stabbed it into her side.

"rahh!" she gasped as tears welled in her eyes. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" nothing happened.

He laughed at her attempts…that horrible hallow creeping laugh.

"Slade!" she wrestled harder now. "what have you done to me? If you don't let go of me I swear that I'll kill you!"

"you cant do anything to me little girl." his eyes turned cold and gray, as he resumed his normal form. "your powers will return later, what I've done is only temporary. I couldn't have you throwing a fit and blowing me to pieces, now could I? It will only paralyze you, and make you sleep." he dropped his grip from Raven and her legs collapsed beneath her, falling hard onto the cement floor of the towers roof.

She stared up at him with wide eyes, attempting to crawl away, dragging herself with only the use of her now numbing arms. '_I have to get away.'_ was the only thought going through her head. Slade threw his head back and laughed, loudly and cruelly, deep and hallow.

"Raven? Are you up here?"

"beast-mmm!" her cry muffled by Slade's hand, as he dragged her deeper into the shadows. But it was too late, he had heard her call for him, and was now slowly heading right for them. Slade ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak and tied it tightly over her mouth. Then she saw it…

'_no!…_'

It gleamed dully in the moonlight. Slade blew past him, landing softly a few feet away, his eyes smiling. It happened so quickly, but to Raven it seemed to take an eternity. Beastboy dropped to his knees, clutching his throat, thick crimson liquid seeping through his silver gloved fingers, shining darkly. Raven felt her eyes flood with tears as she saw the person she loved the most fall limp on the cement. Her best friend, and perhaps more, even though she _knew _she wanted it to be. It felt to her as if her heart had burst, as if she would never stop crying, that she would never be happy again…as if she wanted to die right then and there, but she knew Slade would never do her such a kind deed. Slade brought himself up slowly, taking his time getting back to her, chuckling as he passed Beastboy's body, a dark puddle forming around him. He tossed the crimson stained blade before her, and forced her up by the neck of her cloak. Raven, hung limply in his grasp, choking on her burning tears, barely able to catch her breath between her gasps. Her eyelids steadily getting heavy, he drew her close and whispered in her ear. "forget about the green one, its time to go home, Raven, _daddy's_ waiting."

All she could see was Beastboy, crumpled on the cement roof, motionless, seemingly drowning in the ever growing pool of his own blood…

"noooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed, her eyes snapped open as she leapt forward in her bed, tears streaming from her eyes and pouring down her pale cheeks. A book on the far side of her room exploded. At that moment Robin and Cyborg burst through her door, with weapons at ready. They looked worriedly at her, Cyborg lowering his glowing sonic canon, and Robin placing his bow-staff back into his belt.

"Raven, what's wrong." asked Robin, the boys rushing their way towards her bed. She knew it was only a dream, but she couldn't stop her seemingly endless tears, blurring her vision horribly.

The boys seated themselves on the edge of her bed "Raven, you have to tell us what's wrong, we can only help if you tell." said Cyborg. Raven, threw her arms around one of the boys, she didn't know which, but she didn't care…all she could do was cry.

More books began to explode "calm down, Raven, you have to calm down. It will be alright." said the half robot, stoking her hair with his metal hand.

"now…tell us what's wrong." said Robin.

"Slade…and Beastboy…he came to look for me…but I couldn't move…Slade, he did something to me…Beastboy was almost there…b-but then…" her choked explanation was cut short by her wild racking sobs. Robin got out his communicator and contacted Starfire's and beastboys' "I need you two in Raven's room now!"

"why? What's wrong?" asked Beastboy.

"we're not exactly sure…but it has something to do with Slade and…you."

"but what would Slade require Beastboy for?" asked Starfire.

"like Robin said, we don't know, just get your butts over here."

They arrived only minutes later, storming through the already busted door. Raven had calmed down a bit, reducing her tears to quiet sniffles. Cyborg and Robin got off her bed and made their way to the others, with an almost shocked, worried expressions.

"it was apparently just a nightmare, but it must have been something pretty awful to get Raven to lose control like that." whispered Robin.

"might there be a way to better understand? Perhaps see what she has seen.?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, we're talking about dreams here. I might be able to enhance the brain wave scanner, make it so we can see images, but she'd have to have the dream again, at least concentrate on it play by play."

"do you think you can do that?" asked Robin.

"I…don't think you should do that, I mean, look what going through it once did to her." said Beastboy.

"then how are we to know?" asked Star.

"don't waste your time." everyone turned, Raven shakily got to her feet and floated to her dresser mirror. "I'll show you…" Closing her eyes and pressing her index and middle fingers against it, rippling under her touch as she chanted "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos." the mirror swirled, reveling a clear night sky…

"My God…"whispered Cyborg.

Raven had turned away from the mirror immediately after she entranced it, she didn't know if she could watch Beastboy die again.

"it seemed too real to be a dream…" said Starfire, tears rimmed her eyes as she clung to Robin's shoulder.

"that wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare." said Raven quietly.

Beastboy felt sick, its not everyday you watch yourself die in horrific detail, watching yourself lie motionless and know that you would never get up again… he could see why this effected Raven so badly, if he had had the dream about her…he would have gone mad. He hated to admit it, but when the dream first started out…he liked it, to see Raven practically jump into his arms like that, he actually kind of blushed when he saw it, to have her dream of herself doing that, it made him want to smile. But he had to repress it, he didn't want to think about how he would have to explain why he was smiling at such a moment.

"Raven, do you think it was a vision?" asked Robin. Raven felt her heart drop for a second, the thought of that actually coming true was too repulsive, it made her stagger backwards, knocking into her dresser.

"Raven!" said Beastboy worriedly, he rushed to her side and gently lead her to the edge of her bed, taking a seat next to her. "will you be ok?"

"eventually…"she said quietly.

"well?" inquired Robin , "was it a vision or not?"

She looked up to where she would meet his eyes, if his ever present mask wasn't there. "I really hope not, Robin…I really hope not."

She averted her gaze to the floor as he said "its late titans…and it looks like there is nothing more we can do." slowly they turned, their last glances were directed at Raven, Cyborg left first, followed by Robin and a reluctant Starfire. Last was Beastboy, standing in her doorway, leaning gently on the frame with a worried, expression on his face, at last he turned and disappeared from her view.

"…Garfield…" she said almost at a whisper, but still he came to her call. '_he must have been just standing outside the door.'_

"Raven? Are you ok? Do you need something?"

"can you…" she hesitated, meddling with the ends of her cloak, slowly raising her amethyst gaze to him, "...can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?"

His small shy smile was his answer, he walked slowly towards her and knelt in front of the half demon, taking her soft pale hands in his.

"of course."

She too smiled "thank you." Raven let out an inward sigh of relief, it would have been _so _horrible not to mention humiliating if he had said 'no'. He transformed into a kitten and leapt onto the bed, making his way towards her pillows and curling himself into a small, fluffy ball. His wide emerald kitten eyes, watched her settled herself under her silky navy covers. He let out a lazy yawn, as she turned herself to face him, gently stoking his soft lime fur.

"goodnight Gar." she whispered.

He meowed softly in reply, leaning his small head towards her and licked her nose. For some reason that made her smile, he was just so cute as a kitten. Beastboy began to purr, she was still stroking him, just listening to the humming that resonated from him, it was steadily soothing her to sleep. Like a secret lullaby just for her, weaving and winding its way through her mind taking her away to a world of her own, for that's what dreams are. A place where you can be anyone or anything you want, where anything you wish can come true, where the deepest desires of the heart are realized, where you can show your emotions without regret or consequence. Of course, the line between dreams and nightmares can be easily broken, if given the chance, your inner horrors can break their barrier and be inescapable, sometimes driving you mad.

Ravens hand steadily slowed to a stop as she drifted into her dreams, breathing quietly and peacefully. Beastboy cracked one lazy eye open before lifting himself off her pillow, and made his way to the edge of the bed. He had promised her before never to lay in her bed again, and this was no exception, but he had also promised to stay with her until sleep took her. And as soon as that promise was complete, by technicality, he had another promise to uphold. He jumped off the bed and landed softly on the floor below. But…she never said he couldn't stay in her room, the emerald kitten's eyes smiled '_I love loopholes'_ he thought, as he leapt onto a wooden chair with a navy seat cushion that was next to her bed, and curled himself comfortably. The closest thing that came to a smile, was displayed upon his innocent fuzzy face, knowing the he was unable to be in trouble for sleeping in Raven's room was a nice feeling. She had _asked_ him to stay, and she _did_ say "at least until I fall asleep" and in Beastboy's mind that meant: "I don't _want_ you to leave, I'm just saying something so this doesn't seem awkward." oh, the inner workings of a teenage boy's mind. (no offense boys ;p )

'_I just hope she doesn't forget that I'm technically in a safe area and freak out in the morning.' _he thought '_but I think being here is worth her wrath, at least…I hope it is. Well, I guess I'll see in the morning. Sleep tight…my dear Raven.'_


	10. Chapter 10

ello, ello all my faithful readers! chapter 10 is here in time for the holiday! which is tomorrow gets ready to eat apple pie i love that stuff. but anyways back to business! first of all i dont own TT or the song crash and burn. crash and burn belongs to savage garden to all of u who dont know, (the other day i got both of their cds ) so u must go listen! it is such a cute song. 2nd, **t-titansfan**, you have commented on every1 of my chapters, to that i say thank you and this chappy is for u! 3 enjoy. and also, **ravenball**, thank you for telling me about the titans getting cacelled soon, i have sent a letter, so CN will be hearing from me soon.

Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318 this is the address in case any of u wanna write to them. well ive talked enough, time to let you read on, hope you guys like it.

**(chapter 10)**

"I must compliment you on your skill with dreams, master. It was quite convincing."

"I had to be sure that this changeling was worth what you said he was, slave. I would think that my daughter would have had better judgment, the green one seems too puny and insignificant."

"but you saw Raven's reaction to his death master, she feels deeply for him."

"so it would appear…we shall go through with the plan of yours, if it succeeds, I will make you a happy minion."

"set me free of this prison and I'll call it even." Slade smiled behind his mask, everything was falling into place nicely and he would soon taste freedom once again.

Sunlight drifted into the dark room, ripping it from its eerie state and replacing it with a warmer, softer appearance. Raven's hand drifted over her pillow, searching for a certain green lump, not finding it she slowly lifted her head a tiredly cracked open one amethyst eye.

"hmmm…I guess he left…" she groaned as she turned on her side, trying to adjust hr eyes to the new light. Her eyes widened as she stared at the small pile of fluff fast asleep on the chair next to her bed.

"what the _hell_! BEASTBOY!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at the kitten.

His emerald eyes snapped open in time to get a face full of pillow, roughly knocking him out of his comfortable sleeping space and onto the floor.

Beastboy quickly transformed into his human form. "hey! What was that for Raven? I didn't do anything I was just sleeping!"

"you sure looked _really_ comfortable, did you happen to notice what you were sleeping in?" her eyes were narrowed into slits and her cheeks steadily grew pink.

"uhhh…." his eyes drifted to the chair, his cheeks went red at what he saw "heh…look Raven…I didn't know those were there! I didn't _mean _to sleep in your…your." he trailed off quietly.

She snatched up the item and held it in front of her. "how could you not notice that you were sleeping in my freaking _bra_ Beastboy!"

"heh…what can I say? It was defiantly big enough…" her cheeks blazed and her eyes seemed to light fire.

"oops…" he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"w-what did you just-" her eyes started to glow furiously, dark energy surrounding her clenched fists.

"erm…I didn't mean to say that! I uh…I didn't mean it like it sounded."

Her plum hair started to flutter as wind whipped through the room in high bursts, the light casting odd shadows on her face, causing her to have an even more evil look than before.

"Get. Out."

"b-but Raven-" he stuttered

" _OUT!" _

"yes mam!" he scrambled to his feet as fast as he possibly could and fled for the door. Lights in the halls flickered as he ran, faster and faster, heading for the safety of his room, which wasn't very far away. He dove headfirst into his room, and locked the door with trembling hands.

"t-that's the fastest I've ever r-ran in my life…" he collapsed onto floor and just laid there, breathing in heavy gasps.

"why is it that whenever I'm around Raven and actually having a nice time, that I always manage to screw up so badly?…I didn't _mean_ to sleep…where I did. And now she hates me. I think she was actually starting to like me too, she even gave me a kiss…but I just flushed my chances down the toilet! Way to go Garfield…"

'_you really overreacted you know.'_ said knowledge.

"_I _overreacted! This was probably the most embarrassing thing that's _ever_ happened to me, and your saying I overreacted!"

'_you were harsh, Raven. It was an accident.'_ said happy.

"sleeping in my bra might be an accident, but practically telling that I had big-"

'_hahahahhaha! That was priceless! You should have seen the look on your face, you were so red!' _laughed brave.

Ravens cheeks burned yet again "it wasn't funny at all! It was rude and embarrassing, and I really cant believe he said that to me. Its not like him to say that kind of stuff."

'_he's a guy, what do you expect? He was bound to say it some time.' _said brave.

A low growl erupted from Raven's throat.

'_honestly bravery! Raven, don't listen to her, he said it, yes. But that doesn't mean it was ok. But I could tell he was sorry he said it.' _said knowledge.

"yeah cause he was afraid I was going to hit him."

'_I was afraid too, you're scary when you yell like that.' _said timid quietly.

'_yeah really, you could have scared Batman himself.' _snickered brave.

"shut up. I really don't know why I talk to you guys anymore, I never learn anything useful."

'_even if you didn't talk to us, we could still talk to you. I think you'd have a hard time not telling us to shut up every once in a while.' _stated knowledge.

"you've got a point there."

'_well I'm pretty sure the whole point of this conversation was for us to try and get you to forgive Beastboy…or should I say Gar.' _giggled happy.

"it would have to take something _big_ for me to forgive him." she said, with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at nothing in particular.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg had fallen over in uncontrollable laughter after Beastboy finished explaining what happened. He had spent a couple hours hiding out in his room, to be sure that he would be safe.

"I cant believe you did that, man! That's priceless."

"yeah, yeah…it was hilarious. But what am I gonna do? She hates me now, you should have seen how red her face got too…I probably embarrassed her really bad."

"well then you should know what you have to do then."

"…lets just say I don't know what I have to do. How would you suggest I get her to forgive me." said Beastboy.

"its like an eye for an eye. You embarrassed her, now you have to socially kill yourself."

"like do something publicly? and make it so everyone knows I'm trying to get Raven to forgive me too?"

"yup."

"I think that would make things worse, it wouldn't just embarrass me, but her too. And I _really _don't wanna do that again." he said.

"yes, if I know Raven the way I believe I do, Beastboy is indeed correct." said Starfire.

"oh, I know that. I just thought it would be funny if he actually did it!" chuckled Cyborg.

Beastboy glared daggers at him, then sighed "this is hopeless."

"do not give up hope, you will find a way." said Starfire, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up into her emerald orbs, smiling at the warmth they held, then, right then and there, was struck with idea. "Star! You're a girl!"

"…it is nice to see you have noticed." she said almost glaring at him.

"no, you're a girl. So you should know what I could do to get Raven to stop being mad at me!" he said, grinning.

"I suppose."

"what did people on your planet do to get people to forgive them?"

"well, sometimes they would come to the person they wished to seek forgiveness from and would sing their favorite folksong to them!" she said happily, humming to a foreign tune.

"so all I have to do is sing to her?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"indeed." by this time Cyborg was already on the floor laughing.

Ignoring him, Beastboy asked "what Raven's favorite song?"

The sun was getting low in the sky, tinting the dark room with red and orange colors. Raven laid in her bed, still conversing with her emotions, annoying things they are.

"well when you put it like that…it would seem like Beastboy pre-made up for what he did. I mean, if I hadn't asked him to stay last night, he wouldn't have even been in here, and he couldn't have gotten in trouble. And he has been really sweet to me lately."

'_he also remained true to his earlier promise and didn't sleep in your bed. You have to give that to him, not every guy would do that you know.' _pointed out knowledge.

"yeah I know…I kind of feel bad for yelling at him now, he really did look scared…am I really _that_ scary?" she asked.

'_ummm…not all the time just-'_

"hey…what's that?" Raven sat up in her bed, straining her ears to hear. "do you guys hear that?"

'_it sounds like that one song you like so much.' _said happy.

"but where's it coming from? It sounds…close."

'_it sounds like its coming from outside your door…' _said knowledge.

'_what's the name of that song again?' _asked brave.

"When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you."  
'_is that…Beastboy singing?' _asked happy. Raven just sat there frozen on her bed…it was, there was no mistaking that voice.

"Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart.

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold.  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
Take anymore."

Raven slowly lifted herself, and headed for the door, her face displaying a confused sort of shock.

"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone."

She hesitantly slid the door open and stepped out, there he was, standing right in front of her doorway, microphone a few inches from his lips and a boom box sitting on the floor, playing the music to his words. He smiled when he saw her come out, but remained singing his song.

"When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find.  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head.

When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day.

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone.

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again.  
You'll breathe again.

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you.  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart.

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone."

The music finally faded, and Beastboy took a long, nerve relieving breath. Raven just stood there blinking at him.

'_what would possess him to sing to me?'_ she thought.

He grinned at her once again and knelt before her, bowing his green head and taking one of her hands in his. "I ask for your forgiveness, for the earlier incident, Raven."

"Gar…I don't know what to say-"

"you could say 'you are forgiven.' or something along those lines." he said staring up at her.

A small smile played upon her lips. "alright."

"awesome!" he jumped up in the air, tossing the microphone over his shoulder and resumed standing in front of her, smiling the biggest smile he could muster.

"you do know that you didn't really have to sing to me, don't you? Because I was going to forgive you anyway."

"heh…I guess I did all that for nothing then huh?" his cheeks began to flush. "why didn't you stop me then?"

"because I like that song." she said smiling.

"I know. That's the reason I actually sang it…well, this has got to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done."

Raven chuckled "are you sure? What about the time your pants fell down when you were talking to those two blonde girls at the pizza place?"

His cheeks reddened further. "did you have to remind me about that?" he groaned.

"apparently I did, because you _obviously_ forgot about it."

"well I'm sure there has been some embarrassing things that have happened to you."

She raised eyebrow "Other than what you did earlier. I really cant think of anything."

Beastboy narrowed his eyes and smiled evilly "heheheh."

"what?"

"nothing…heheheheh."

She raised her eyebrow further "what?"

"I said it was nothing."

"then why do you keep laughing?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"because I like to make you think I'm up to something. Heheh."

"yeah right, tell me what you were doing."

"oh fine, if you _must _know. It involves quite a lovely girl and an extremely handsome green man."

Raven rolled her eyes '_o my god…'_. "green man huh?"

"yup. Sounds hot doesn't he?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"…of course." she said sarcastically. "and does he have a name?"

"well, he does, but he likes to keep it secret."

"right…and the girl?" she asked.

"ah yes, the girl. The most fair and gorgeous creature the green man had ever laid his eyes on." said Beastboy, smiling.

Raven's cheeks started to turn pink. "and…did this girl have a name?"

"it was a mystery, as was everything else about her."

"...d-did this man ever say anything to her?"

"yes he did, one day he walked up to her and gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes." as he said this Raven noticed that Beastboy had gotten closer to her, and was now looking into her own eyes. "and he said to the girl 'miss, where are your wings? For I am truly looking into the eyes of an angel.'."

Raven backed up against the hallway wall "a-and what did she say to him?"

He took another step towards her, placing a gloved hand on her cheek. Her breath caught in her chest. '_oh my god…is he doing what I think he is!'_

" she of course was flattered by the man's words, but who said she said anything in return?" he smiled and started to lean towards her.

'_just go with it, Raven!' _shouted brave.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly closed her eyes. Their lips seconds away.

"_friends!_" shouted Starfire. Raven and Beastboy jumped apart, causing a light bulb in her room to explode. "I have been looking for you! I have not interrupted anything have I?"

The changeling and the half demon exchanged glances "no Starfire." whispered Raven.

"good. Cyborg has prepare the evening feast, shall we go eat together?"

"sure." they said in unison, all three silently walking through the halls to the main room.

"I swear that's the last time I let Cyborg cook." mumbled Beastboy, as he made his way to his room. He let out a long, tired yawn "it must be getting late, god I'm tired." he yawned again and smiled to himself. "well it was a pretty good day, a very good day. It would have been better if Star had come a few minutes later though, at least a few seconds! I was so close, just a few inches and I would have _finally_ kissed Raven. Now that I think about it, it seems as though whenever I get close to, someone interrupts and ruins the moment! I'm starting to think they've me bugged." he shook his head, he at last reached his room, wearily he slid open the door, still smiling at his thoughts of Raven. It was pitch black inside, but he didn't care, he was too tired to care, slowly he slid the door shut and leaned his head against it, it felt cool under his warm forehead. Beastboy slipped his eyes shut as he took in a deep breath. His green elf-like ears perked, his emerald eyes snapped open as he whipped himself around.

"hello Beastboy. Did you miss me?" said a dark figure, he could see the person's out line in the darkness, it- she, was laying on his bed, appearing to be rather comfortable.

"y-you cant be here." he staggered as he felt his legs give away under him.

"I can, and I _am." _

"no, you're not real. You are never coming back."

"I'm here now, Beastboy. Everything will be alright now that I'm here to be with you. Now you can forget about trying to replace me with Raven."

"no! she is _not _a replacement! _You_ were, but I have seen past your mask and I will not make the same mistake of letting myself believe that you are someone that I care about again. You hurt me once and I wont let you do it again."

The figure smiled, her sapphire eyes gleamed dully in the darkness "fine if that's the way you want it. But if I cant have you, I will just take you, and I'll make Raven _wish _she never let herself fall for _you." _she raised her hands in front of her, a dazzling golden light, shot from them and into Beastboy before he even knew what happened. His pupils shrank in surprise as he fell to his knees, grasping his head, groaning in pain.

"rah…what are you…doing to me?" he gasped out.

"making you _mine." _she said in a slightly demonic voice, smiling malevolently.

"N-no! I wont…gah…let you!"

"just try and stop me."

"rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Beastboy fell to his side and curled himself into a tight ball, writhing on the floor in pain, still grasping his head.

He went still after a few minutes of violent convulsing. "now then, shall we try this again? Did you miss me, baby?"

He shakily and slowly rose to his feet, raising his eyes to her. His emerald eyes pulsed, a thin golden ring lined his pupil. Shining with dark intensions, blazing with hatred that was not his own. Steadily the ring faded into his normal color.

"of course, Terra…my love."


	11. Chapter 11

hi guys, time for my new chapter! i dont own TT. and im running out of prewritten chapters, i only have 12 written and im working on 13...but its taking 4ever. but anyway, some of u showed concern about terra, and id like to say that this remains a bbxrae fic. itstarted that way and will end that way, if u didnt like terra last chapter u'll hate this and the next chapter, im not sure about 13. but o well, if u dont like it, good for u. R&R please.

**(chapter 11)**

**"**tell me again, what was it you and Beastboy were doing when I came to fetch you for the evening feast?" asked Starfire, jade orbs shining with curiosity.

"I-it was nothing Starfire, he was just telling me something." replied Raven, her hood up, shielding her now reddening cheeks from the girl next to her. And even though her eyes never left the book in front of her, she never read a word. Just using it, as a hope that Starfire would think she was busy and leave her alone.

"oh! What was it that he was saying?" she bounced in her seat, clasping her hands together joyfully.

Raven let out a sigh and snapped the book shut, obviously using it as a diversion wasn't working. "it was just something stupid, I don't even remember what it was." setting her book down, she levitated the tea pot towards her and refilled her mug, steam swirling off the surface. She lifted the tea to her lips, holding it there for a few seconds, taking in its scent before sipping the hot liquid.

"you know Raven, from my point of vision, it looked as if he was about to…'kiss' you." said Starfire.

Raven's eyes widened as she started choking on her tea, almost dropping the mug. Starfire just stared at her with curious eyes, nibbling on the breakfast Cyborg had set in front on her.

"either of you girls know where BB is? He's usually here by now." said the half robot.

Both girls silently shook their heads and continued with their breakfast.

"is that what he was actually doing Raven?" whispered Starfire. Raven pulled her away from the table and to her favorite reading chair, in the corner of the room.

"if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul, not even Robin. Ok?" whispered Raven, looking hard into the alien's emerald orbs.

Starfire's face lit up with excitement. "of course, Raven, I promise!"

"shhh! You have to be quiet!"

Starfire made a 'zipping my lips' motion with her hand and bounced eagerly in her seat.

Raven looked around the room, making sure that there was no one around to hear them talking.

"ok, well last night, before you came to tell us dinner was ready, he sang my favorite song to me."

"did he really?" said Starfire, smiling.

"yes, which was odd, because I didn't think anyone but you knew what my favorite song was. Well anyway, then he went off on this incredibly cheesy little story, but even though it was cheesy, it was probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me…Starfire…I think he said I was gorgeous."

"oh Raven! This is wonderful! I knew Beastboy had affection for you!" giggled Starfire.

"and that's not all, he really _did _almost kiss me when you came. If you would have come just a few seconds later…well you know."

Starfire threw her arms around the half demon and forced her into a bone crushing hug, causing Raven's hood to fall back and reveal her pink stained cheeks.

"this is perhaps the best news that has ever reached my ears! I am elated to hear it."

"ummm…Starfire? Can you let me go now?"

"I am sorry, but it was just such wonderful news!" she said releasing Raven.

"so…you really think he likes me?" she asked.

'_of course he likes you! don't be stupid.' _said happy.

"Indeed, I have never seen him get so worked up over anyone else."

"anyone? Not even-" Raven was cut off by the sound of the doors to the main room swooshing open.

"hey guys!" said Beastboy cheerfully, standing in the doorway. "you'll never guess who I found out on the beach this morning!" he stepped aside revealing, and _extremely _skinny teenage girl, her blonde hair flowing down to her waist, and her sapphire eyes gleaming in the afternoon light. The four remaining titans stop everything they were doing, in Raven's case breath was also forgotten.

"uhhh…guys? Aren't any of you going to say something?" asked Beastboy, scratching his head. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all turned their attention from the blonde in front of them and onto Raven. She didn't even blink, her mind hadn't fully registered what had happened.

"its terra you guys, she's back. Aren't you guys happy?"

"happy couldn't even come close to the emotion I feel right now." said Raven through clenched teeth, glaring flaming daggers at terra. She glided over and grabbed Beastboy by the arm, pulling him away the girl that once left him broken.

"there's something wrong, and its because of her. She's evil remember? She attempted to kill us, all of us. She cant just turn up without some suspicious reason. She was turned to a freaking statue, she couldn't have gotten out by herself. Someone freed her, for _some_ reason, and not to help us." she said aloud for everyone, including terra to hear. "and I'm going to make sure that no one gets hurt because of you ever again!" she said, aiming her dark energy at her. Beastboy wrenched himself from her grip and stared hard at her, almost as if he were glaring.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" he eyes glowing white as she reached for a now fear stricken terra.

"NO!" yelled Beastboy as he leapt in front of her "I wont let you!"

"Beastboy move, she's obviously controlling your mind, I know what I'm doing."

"no." he said firmly. "I'm not letting you send her away, she was never evil, _she_ was the one being controlled by Slade, she never _wanted_ to go with him, she didn't really _want_ to betray us, she never _wanted_ to hurt us, …s-she never _wanted_ to break my heart."

"and you believe her?" she asked, dropping her power and searching his emerald eyes. "Beastboy…she could be working for Slade _right_ now, she cant be trusted."

"Raven please. I know you don't like me very much." started terra.

"that's the understatement of millennium." snapped Raven, she was still glaring, with all the hatred she could spare without losing control.

"ok, you hate me. But I don't hate you, and I hope that in time you can look at me like you do the others."

"well there's a likely happening." said Raven sarcastically.

"Beastboy, explain to us. What the heck is going on!" yelled Robin.

"well, I went out to the roof this morning, and was just sitting there, when I saw terra washed up on the beach. So I flew down and brought her back to my room and gave her some food." he explained. "she was telling me all about how Slade took control of her mind after she ran away. Then forced her to come back and spy on us. It wasn't until after she thought she killed us, when I found her again, she was able to free herself. And almost destroy Slade along with herself."

"if that's all true, then how did you get out of the stone?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was hugging beast boy, then it all went blank, like I was floating in space, just waiting to wake up in his arms, took you long enough, Gar" she said, playfully nudging his side.

Raven's eyes widened "w-what did you just call him?"

"Gar. Why?"

"how did you know about that?"

"he told me, like one of the first days I came back."

Raven swallowed the growing lump in her throat and put up her hood, eyeing Beastboy coldly before leaving the room.

"Raven, wait don't-" started Beastboy, his pupils shrank as the golden ring pulsed and faded as fast as it had come.

"what was that all about?" asked a confused Cyborg.

"it was nothing, Raven's just mad about me being here. So guys, do you think I can be a part of the team again? I heard Slade was back with some new powers, I cant wait to kick his butt again." said terra excitedly.

"pleeeaase?" said Beastboy, trying to look cute. (not that, that's hard for him to do. XD)

The remaining titans exchanged worried glances.

"I don't know Beastboy. I trust your judgment and everything, but Raven's a part of this team too. And this is all so sudden…what do you guys think?" asked Robin.

"I believe Beastboy's story, terra was once our friend…why not again?" said Starfire.

Terra smiled and said "thanks star, I always knew I liked you."

"…if Beastboy can trust her after everything that went down, then so can I." said Cyborg.

"yes! Majority rules! Lets celebrate, Cy, get cooking. We're having a welcome home party!"

"terra, where are you leaving to?" asked Starfire, spotting terra heading for the door.

"I'm just gonna go up to my old room and…freshen up."

"very well." she said, watching the blonde leave. "Robin, I am starting to regret my previous decision, something doesn't feel right…"

"I know Star, but it's the least we can do for Beastboy. I mean look at him, he looks so happy." the changeling was in the kitchen with Cyborg, dancing about with some form of vegetable on his head, as the half robot stared oddly at him.

"but what of his affection for Raven? She will surely be heartbroken if she learns that Beastboy has fallen for terra once more."

"which makes me a bit suspicious, but everyone deserves another chance, lets just hope it doesn't turn out like last time…"

Terra chuckled to herself as she walked alone through the halls of the tower "this was too easy."

'_I assume you have won their trust_.' called a demonic voice in her head.

"all except Raven's of course, she did exactly what you said she would. And I must say, the liking she has for that fool Beastboy works very well to our advantage, using him as a pawn was a brilliant idea, master."

'_indeed it was, and we have Slade to thank for that. Now that you have won their trust, it is time that you start phase two.'_

"yes, master." she continued walking through the halls, passing her own room "I'll have Raven's heart on a platter by the time I'm through with her. What's her position?"

'_my daughter appears to be on the roof, don't give yourself away, slave, you are there to cause suffering, and the worst suffering happens over time.' _

"yes, master." terra smiled wickedly to herself, this was just like last time, she had the titans in the palm of her hand, with Beastboy wrapped around her finger, she could do anything she wanted. But her mission was to break Raven's tie with her friends and make her go running home to daddy, not an easy task, but with the right things said at the right time and she'd have her over the edge in no time at all. She reached the stairs to the roof, burying her emotions deep within herself before walking up them.

"hey Raven! I hoped I'd find you here, there's something that really needs to be cleared up."

"you've got that right." said the half demon, turning herself slowly to look at her, her amethyst eyes narrowed into little slits. "you have no right at all to come back and act like you own the place, especially after what you did to us, particularly Beastboy. You are _not _part of this team, not as long as I have something to say about it."

"oh, I guess no one told you." started terra in a mockingly sweet voice. "I _am _part of this team, and apparently, you didn't have a say in it."

Raven's eyes widened "_what?_"

"yeah, your looking at the newest member of the teen titans, the others are even throwing me a party, it was _Beastboy's_ idea." said terra, smiling.

"oh really." her fists clenched in tight balls, fingernails digging into the flesh of her palm.

"mmmhmm. That's what I came up here to talk to you about, Beastboy. I know you like him."

"don't make me laugh."

"oh, but you do. Beastboy told me all about that little kiss you gave him, about you asking him to stay in your room with you after you had a nightmare."

Raven's cheeks burned '_I'm going to kill him!'. _

"well you can just step off Raven, cause Beastboy is _mine."_

"he belongs to no one, least of all _you_!"

"he doesn't even like you, he's too good looking for _something _like you."

"stop it!" she yelled.

But terra continued, coldly "he's only nice to you cause he's sorry for you, and he said the only reason he stayed in your room that night was because he didn't want to hurt your feelings and make you destroy the tower. But he was wrong about one thing, half breeds like you don't _have_ feelings."

"_enough_! what you say has no meaning to me whatsoever, I wont allow myself to fall pray to your child like insults."

Terra slipped her new communicator out of her pocket and held it behind her back. "oh, what's the matter, are you afraid you will lose control of your little emotions? Are you afraid that Slade and your daddy are gonna come and take you away?"

"I'll teach you the meaning of fear you traitorous witch!" yelled Raven, launching herself at terra. She smiled viciously and shot the communicator to her lips.

"Beastboy! _Help_! Raven's attacking me!" Raven stopped dead in midair and glared down at the blonde. "don't worry terra, I'll be there A.S.A.P!"

"that's low, even for you."

"a girl only does what has to be done, Raven." she raised her fist and pounded herself in the stomach and fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"terra, what the hell do you think your doing? Stop that!"

"making you look bad." she spat out, her fist raised yet again, but this time she slugged herself right in the eye as hard as she could several times.

"I said stop it!" yelled Raven, surrounding the crazed blonde in her dark aura.

"gotcha." whispered terra.

"RAVEN! Stop!" shouted Beastboy, running through the doors to the roof, followed by the remaining three titans. They all knew what they were seeing but couldn't believe it.

"huh?" Raven, dropped her power and lowered herself to the surface of the roof. "this isn't what it looks like, I never laid a hand on her!"

"Raven…we just saw you, and you really don't have to touch someone to hurt them." said Cyborg.

Beastboy knelt beside terra and helped her up. "my god Raven, what did you do to her? Guys look at her eye."

"oh, Beastboy!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him "it was awful! All I was doing, was trying to get her come down to the party, to be nice, and she jumped me!" the act wasn't for Beastboy, as she already had him under her control, but for the other three titans. And it was working marvelously.

"Raven…why would you hurt terra in such a manner?" asked Starfire, standing slightly behind Robin with a fearful look on her face.

"I told you, I didn't touch her, she did it to herself."

"why would I want to do this to myself!" shouted terra, pointing to her blackening eye.

"because your a twisted schizophrenic freak." the blonde bristled at Raven's insult.

"why did you come up to talk to Raven when you knew she was already pissed at you?" asked Robin.

"I told you, I wanted her to come down to the party, I was just trying to be nice."

"but you knew you had no hope of getting her to come down, didn't you?"

"that doesn't mean I cant try."

"well I say you guys should stay away from each other, and Raven, I trust your story and all, but I have to go by what I saw. And if you attack terra again… I'll have to take drastic measures." Raven glared past them all and to terra, who was standing in the back, attached to Beastboy's shoulder. Her sapphire eyes were smiling with cruel delight, as she leaned closer to Beastboy and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his green neck with her pointed up nose, never taking her eyes from Raven. She knew exactly what terra was doing, trying to make her jealous by getting closer to Beastboy than she ever could…and it was working. Seeing him smile at her for doing that, to see the look in his eyes when he looked at her. What happened? It was only weeks ago when Beastboy had confessed to Raven that he had wished that he had been smarter about terra, should have listened to her, wanted to make all the memories just go away. She had to be controlling him, there was no other explanation, unless…he was just saying those things to make her feel sorry for him, to fall for him deeper than she already had, to wriggle his way into her mind so she could never get rid of him. Whatever the reason for his new affection for terra, Raven didn't like it at all.

"I'm going to bed." said Raven as monotone as possible.

"but Raven, it is not yet even noon." said Starfire, but her comment fell on def ears, as Raven had already fazed through the roof of the tower.

"forget about her Star, we have a party to get started!" said terra, grinning.

"why are you so happy?" asked Cyborg "you just got the crap beat out of you."

The blonde kept her grin as she headed for the door. "I have my reasons. I'm gonna go take care of this stupid eye, I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"ok, just don't take too long." said Beastboy.

"oh, I wont." she said continuing on her way down the stairs.

Terra looked from side to side, making sure she wasn't being followed or overheard.

"phase two is complete, master, and might I say, it turned out wonderfully. The others don't suspect a thing, and Raven reacted as planned, they all think she attacked me and their trust in her is dwindling."

'_very good, slave. You have done well for me, keep this up and I shall award you as well as Slade.'_

"the other titans are throwing me a welcome back party, should I continue with phase three if given the opportunity?"

'_indeed. This is happening faster than I had hoped, strike when you see fit, slave. But I warn you not to go too far too soon, my daughter can be deadly if given the chance.'_

"I can handle anything she dishes out, master. With her love in the palm of my hand, I can break her without effort. Having Beastboy in my control is proving to be more helpful than I ever imagined. Who would have thought that, that little idiot would be of use someday."

'_be off, they might be starting to become suspicious of your location. You know what you have to do.'_

"yes, master. I do." her navy eyes gleamed dully in the lack of light, a vicious smile slowly etched itself upon her face. "this is going to be fun."


	12. Chapter 12

thanks soooo much for all the reviews on the last chappy! ok, it was only 8, but thats more than ive gotten on any other chapter. this is my last **prewritten** chappy, so i could really use some ideas for the next 1, ive got 2 pages on it and i went blank, so i would love to hear suggestions for the chappoes to come XD. much love to u guys 3 R&R please!

ps: dont flame me for this chappy...please, u'll know y i said that when u've read it.

"I cant _believe_ them! Terra, attempts to kill us, betrays us in the worst way possible, and somehow she made up for it by turning her stupid self to stone! How is that working? Because I'm not getting it, I didn't even lay a hand on her. And _Beastboy, _what in the world has gotten into him? He's acting all lovey-dovey with that-that, uhhh!" Raven groaned in frustration as she fell back onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over her face, muttering to herself into it. "I just don't understand, what would make him want to go back to her even after what she did? I'm I that horrible? Is it because she's prettier than me? that's probably it… why I'm I doing this to myself? Beastboy wasn't mine…and he never will be. Not that I _wanted_ him to be…but it felt nice to think that I had a chance of someone liking me more than a friend and team-mate, to imagine what it would feel like if he had ever kissed me…told me he loved me. Oh who am I kidding! No one could ever love something like me…just like terra said."

'_Raven, listen to what you're saying. This is exactly what she wanted, you cant let her do this to you.' _said knowledge.

'_yeah! And what are you saying about she's prettier than you? You've got to be kidding me Raven. We are ten- no, twenty- no, thirty-'_ rambled happy.

'_what she's trying to say is: terra has nothing on you, inside and out, you're a better person than she is and your way pretty.'_ said brave.

"but that's just you guys, you're part of me, you cant tell me if I'm prettier than she is."

'_look Raven, I'm going to tell you something I thought I'd never have to tell you.' _started knowledge.

"what's that?" asked a curious Raven, removing the pillow from her face.

'_looks shouldn't matter, if Beastboy liked you the way I thought he did, then he liked you for who you are, not for what you look like.' _

"then why? Why terra?"

'_that's a question even I don't know the answer to.'_

Raven let out a defeated sigh "I was hoping you guys could help me…"

'_well I have some advice for you. Go down to that party and talk to that guy! And if terra gets in the middle of it, lay some smack down on her scrawny butt! You cant lose Beastboy to her without a fight.' _said brave encouragingly.

"I will later…right now I just feel like sitting here."

'_fine, but if you don't go after a while me and happy will have to possess you again.'_

"when you put it that way, remind me at about…six, that's not too late or too early."

'_fair enough.'_

The scenery of the main room hadn't changed much other than added colored lights that flashed to different beats of the songs they were playing. But the kitchen, thanks to Cyborg, and a little Beastboy, was full of a colorful variety of selections. From tofu eggs to Cyborg's 'famous' spaghetti, well not exactly party foods. But hey, these are the titans. The dance floor, or what you could call one was pretty much empty, seeing as Cyborg played DJ.

And Robin sat in the kitchen, watching an unsuspecting redhead, who was wandering about, sometimes twirling around in little circles to the music, though he watched her, he was careful not to give himself away by staring. A glance here and there, she didn't seem to notice, but when not looking at her, he carefully studied Beastboy and terra, who were the only people actually dancing not counting Star and her twirls.

There was something off about them, something he couldn't put his finger on, it was just odd the way Beastboy warmed up to her again so quickly after what she did to him not one year ago. Something like that wasn't easily forgotten, even for Beastboy, which made Robin suspicious of the whole thing. Especially the fact that Beastboy had seemingly tossed Raven away from thought without hesitation, he knew the changeling had more compassion for people than that, particularly for Raven, someone might have even gone so far as to say that he loved her.

It was known that when Beastboy cared for someone he really _cared_, he was there, more for Raven than anyone else, but that was understandable, they had went through similar stuff, they were common yet so different.

Which is why, Robin guessed it made so much sense, being too alike, sure it seems perfect to the outside world but after a while it takes away the fun of getting to know each other and makes the relationship boring for both people. You're missing the thing that you need from the other person if they are exactly like you, you have no balance, which was another reason why Robin had been so accepting in the fact that Beastboy had liked Raven, she needed someone to draw her out of her shell and make her smile, and he needed to be brought down to earth once in a while and Raven wasn't afraid to do it, not that she was mean about it, but he needed someone like her just as much as she needed someone like him.

And this fact brought him back to Starfire, they were so different, but he was crazy about her, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was the innocent, the small child delighted by even the smallest of things, yet she was courageous and strong, she knew how to take care of herself and was the nicest person you would ever meet, until you made her mad of course.

He remembered her when he first found her, she didn't speak a word of English, yet she seemed to understand every word that he said, it only seemed natural that they became friends so quickly, but it was from that very first sighting that he knew he would fall for her. For her beauty and her personality, he loved her sweet smile, the way she asked him questions about things she didn't understand and never anyone else, her fiery red hair, the way she always wanted to make the others happy.

He could make a list miles long and never scrape the tip of the iceberg. The others had told him countless times that she felt the same way about him that he did her, he wanted to believe it, but he wanted to hear it and know it from Starfire herself.

"Robin?"

He snapped back to reality as soon as he heard her voice. "Hey Star."

"have I interrupted the 'daydreaming'? you seemed unattached, somewhere in your mind."

"no, you're fine. I was just sitting here."

"do you mind if I partake in the 'sitting here' with you? Or do you wish to be alone?"

His smile and gesture to the seat next to him was his answer, she returned his smile with one of her own and sat down.

"do you not wonder sometimes, what goes on in Beastboy's mind?"

"I've wondered that about everyone at least once Star."

"even me? Why?" she looked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's just something I do to figure people out."

"why do you not just simply ask what you wish to know?"

"most people wont just simply answer."

"well I believe I would. Tell me, what do you wish to know?"

Cyborg had been eyeing Robin for quite sometime now, he knew what he was up to, and now was his chance to see if Robin would go a step further than just staring at the tameranian. The lights dimmed gradually as he slipped a CD into the stereo, he smiled to himself as the song started '_brighter than sunshine_' by: aqualung.

Robin stopped as he heard the music begin to play, looking for its source, it wasn't hard to find at all. Cyborg merely grinned.

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
my heart was broke my head was sore  
what a feeling  
tied up in __ancient history_ _  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
what a feeling._

Robin sighed to himself, he was going to kill Cyborg for doing this, yet he would have to thank him for making this situation possible. "Starfire, I…would you like to dance?"

The redhead beamed "I would love to Robin!" he smiled and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor, Cyborg grinning the entire time. Next on his list was Raven and Beastboy…once be woke up and dumped terra off of course, but that would have to wait._  
what a feeling in my soul  
love burns brighter than sunshine  
it's brighter than sunshine  
let the rain fall I don't care  
im yours and certainly you're mine  
suddenly you're mine  
and it's brighter than sunshine  
I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
what a feeling  
I didn't have the strength to fight  
but suddenly it seemed so right  
me and you  
what a feeling._

"oh, Beastboy, you're such a good dancer." started terra, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "for a mindless fool under my control." she whispered in an undertone._  
what a feeling in my soul  
love burns brighter than sunshine  
it's brighter than sunshine  
let the rain fall I don't care  
im yours and suddenly you're mine  
suddenly you're mine  
and it's brighter than the sun  
it's brighter the sun  
it's brighter than the sun, sunshine _

love will remain a mystery  
but give me your hand and you will see  
your heart is keeping time with me  
This was it, this was Robin's moment, he could feel it burning inside him screaming for release. He had to tell her.

_oh, what a feeling in my soul  
love burns brighter than sunshine  
it's brighter than sunshine  
let the rain fall I don't care  
im yours and suddenly you're mine  
suddenly you're mine_

"Star? I have something…important to tell you, it cant wait a second longer."

_I've got a feeling in my soul  
_"what is it? There is nothing wrong is there?"

_love burns brighter than sunshine  
_he smiled at her worried expression "no, absolutely nothing is wrong."

_it's brighter than sunshine_

"that is good to hear, now, what was it you wished to tell me."

_let the rain fall I don't care  
_he took a deep breath, what he was going to say wouldn't be easy "you know that we have been friends for a long time."

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
_she simply nodded. "and well over that time I feel we have gotten really close. Starfire..I-"

_suddenly you're mine  
"_Raven! You have come!" Robin cursed the bad timing silently as Starfire jumped from his arms and went over to were Raven was standing…

_and it's brighter than sunshine… _

But there was something wrong, she just stood there with a far off look on her face, just staring ahead of her.

"Raven, what is wrong?" asked Starfire, following her friends gaze, gasping at the sight. Beastboy was holding terra tightly close to him, as if never wanting her to ever move away, but that is not what was holding attention. Terra had the changeling in the most passionate kiss that the tameranian had ever seen, but it did not seem like love's kiss, it seemed corrupt. The kiss had not only obtained the attention of the alien and the half demon…but the boy wonder and the half robot as well.

Terra ended the kiss what seemed an eternity later, smiling malevolently to herself, she knew Raven had seen, it was the only reason she had kissed Beastboy right then. Beastboy blinked his eyes open slowly, smiling dazedly. Only to notice someone on the other side of the large room on the verge of tears, it was Raven, attempting to blink away her tears, almost stumbling over a misplaced end table as she walked backwards to the door.

His smile vanished the moment he saw her "Raven?…" She turned away quickly and flew through the doors.

"Raven wait!" he yelled after her as he tired to push past the blonde in front of him.

"_no! _stay!" she screeched, the golden ring in his emerald eyes pulsed just as before, fading seconds later. He stopped instantly, obeying her command.

"she is just _jealous_, let her go." said terra coldly.

"Terra! Shame upon you, Beastboy was obviously going to attempt to make Raven feel better. Why would you stop him?" asked Starfire, her jade eyes demanded an answer.

"because if I'm going to live here, Raven has to get used to seeing me kiss Beastboy, she cant freak out every time and expect someone to comfort her."

"yeah but if you're going to do that, you should do it _away_ from everyone else, especially Raven. Got it?" said Robin. "I wont have you upsetting my team."

"yeah, yeah, we got it." said terra in a bored, annoyed tone.

Cyborg, walked over to where Beastboy was standing "can I talk to you for a second?" he asked grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the kitchen and away from terra. "Robin, you come too."

"ok." he started, walking to the other guys "I'll be back in a minute Star."

"ok, I'm only gonna ask this once. What the heck has gotten into you, man!" asked Cyborg with enough volume to be loud but still not heard from the girls.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that there is something wrong with you. I thought I could overlook it at first cause I thought you and terra were just friends, but now…you're kissing her? She's been here not even a full day!"

"there is nothing wrong with me Cy, I just really like her, so what if I kissed her, it doesn't matter how long she's been here." said Beastboy defensively.

"what about Raven? We know you really like her." added Robin.

"yeah so, what's your point?"

"…what do you mean 'what's your point'! you liked her _a lot _and you just threw her away the second terra came back! How could you do that to her? You might not have noticed, but Raven liked you back, did you not see her when she saw you kiss terra? Or what about when _she_ kissed you? Ok it was on the cheek, but that still counts big time from Raven!" said Cyborg, not noticing his slip of the tongue.

"I told you guys before I didn't-" but Beastboy caught it, he stopped, staring at his friends with wide eyes "…when did she… _kiss_ me?"

"dude…how can you not remember that? It was the night she passed out because of Slade, out on the rocks outside the tower!" the green titan closed his eyes in thought…how could he not remember something like that…he tried to see it, in his mind, but there was something blocking it.

"you helped her up and she just leaned over and planted one on your cheek."

Beastboy squeezed his eyes closed tighter, trying to remember. It seemed to be working, he got flashes…just flashes of the memory. Worry, saltwater, falling, listening, talking, her laugh, his name, the nighttime ocean, the kiss, Raven blushing…

"I…how do you know that?" he asked, opening his eyes and raising them to Cyborg.

Robin glared at Cyborg, silently telling him to end that subject. "that isn't the point. The point is that you knew Raven liked you, but you completely snubbed her and ran back to terra the moment you saw her. Do you even remember what she did to us? To you? Why would you want to go back out with her after what she put you through?"

"I remember, and I told you, Slade was controlling her. I like terra, n-not Raven, and terra likes me back, you guys are all wrong about Raven. She didn't like me, she put up with me, accepted my existence like she accepts the dust on her crummy old books."

"then why did seeing you kiss terra even affect her?"

"I…" the changeling lowered his gaze to the floor. "…don't know…"

"well think about it, you might learn something." said Robin.

" I don't really know why, but I don't exactly trust your new girlfriend, it might just be because I have a dislike for seeing my friends getting their hearts broken, but you might wanna wake up from this little dream land you're in BB…you can still save your friendship with Raven, that is…if you even care enough about her anymore." Cyborg ended his speech icily, turning away and walking out of the main room. Robin followed, only instead he returned to a waiting Starfire, then continued with her out of the room, leaving Beastboy with his thoughts and terra.

"Robin, I had almost forgotten about what you wished to tell me. What was it?"

"it's…it was nothing important."

"oh…" she sighed inwardly, she had hoped that this was the day that he would tell her he loved her, she had gotten so excited when he began his little speech, telling her how they had become so close, her heart had jumped a few beats. Starfire had honestly believed that this was the day that he would spin her around slowly, dip her down even slower, lean in and kiss her, she had imagined the moment thousands of times, ever since she found out what a kiss was. It was perfect, in her mind that is. But as so many times before, she had been disappointed.

The others had told her several times that Robin was crazy about her, even Raven. But she wanted to hear it and know it from Robin, himself.

'_it would seem as though he will never tell me how he feels about me…if it is even what I hope it to be it will be a miracle. I have doubts as to his feelings of affection for me. As he said…'it is not important.' if that is how he feels, then I fear that it is hopeless…'_


	13. Chapter 13

thank u t-titansfan for insiring the last bit of this chappy! and being the only 1 to review 3 i need ideas for the next chappy, cause idk what i want to come next. R&R please!

**(chapter 13)**

The door locked noiselessly behind her as she slid down to the floor, she found it hard to breathe, her lungs felt constricted, it scared her.

'_just breathe…' _she thought amongst the chaos in her head. She took deep breaths, slow and calming, whispering her spells peacefully. It worked, she didn't feel strangled and struggling for air. Bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she buried her face in her knees. She could hear her own heart, its beat was quick, made her feel like she was about to faint, it was just torn to pieces in seeing one simple act…such a vulnerable thing the heart. It is given without consent, or sometimes reason. It is the little things that steal it away, breaking all walls and barriers and flying to the heavens, reckless and free. But a caged bird sings no more.

She struggled to keep the tears from falling, she hated to cry…but it was so hard not to, it felt like Malchior all over again, it stung worse than any physical wound ever would. She knew this would happen, that he would break her heart and leave her to cry silently in the shadowed corners of her room. It was easy to fight off her feelings at first, but the more she was with him the harder it became, he seemed to care, to listen. He said things that no one had ever said before, that he understood, that he would help no matter how hard he knew it would be, that everything would be ok, that…she was gorgeous. But despite all her better judgment, she let herself give into her feelings, she had gotten closer to him than anyone else, and she cursed herself for this. Boys were nothing but another heartache and she knew that, she learned her lesson from Malchior, yet she gave her heart again, willing or not she didn't know.

"Raven?…" asked Starfire, quietly through the door. "are you alright?"

She buried her face deeper within her knees, wrapping her cloak around herself.

Hearing no response Robin tried to say something comforting. "it'll all be ok Raven, you'll see"

"no…" she whispered "it wont. Nothing is going to change, h-he…loves her." that was the string that broke her already shredded heart, she couldn't restrain her tears any longer, she let them flow down her pale cheeks, not caring if her friends could hear her or not. Light bulbs in the halls flickered, they had to try to calm her down.

"you don't know that Raven," said Cyborg. "he's been acting off all day, he'll be the same by tomorrow, besides, me and Robin had a talk with him."

"tomorrow will not change him…what he feels for _her_."

"Raven…will you please allow us to come in?" asked Starfire gently, kneeling in front of the door. "we do not even require to enter your room, at least open the door."

Raven raised her head and attempted to wipe away a portion of her tears, sniffing softly, she waved the door open with her magic, she had not the strength to get up. Starfire inched a bit closer as the boys kneeled down to the girl's level. All three of them seemed to hug her at once, she didn't really care that they all showed a sudden spurt of care for her, she was thankful that they were there for her when she needed them.

(I didn't write this next little bit of song, idk if its exactly right, I remember it off some movie I saw when I was little.)

Starfire began to sing, it wasn't like when she sang her folksongs, this was… beautifully soothing, and Raven wasn't the only one to notice this.

"hush now, my baby. Be still now don't cry.

I've got a song just for you… sleep and remember,

My last lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream."

One of them held her as they swayed slowly, shushing her sniffles, whispering everything would be alright. She felt like an infant at that time, it was like being rocked to sleep after you had a bad dream, she felt safe.

"phase three is complete master, and all is going marvelously, they suspect nothing."

'_it is not wise to lie to your master, slave. I see all that happens, and I know very well that the others grow suspicious of you. I have no patience for liar's, next time it happens punishment shall be severe.'_

"yes master. But what am I to do of the others, if they find out what my purpose is, I will fail my mission and-"

'_you will be no more. I am aware of this, slave. If measures are drastic, do what you must to complete your purpose. You do have enough power to enslave another mind.'_

"but master, isn't that too risky?"

'_not if you use the power right, use it wisely or your hold on Beastboy's mind will get weaker than it already is if too much is centered on the other. You have almost lost your control over him twice already, do not let it happen again. That insignificant changeling could ruin everything.'_

"yes master…"

'_rest, your soul weakens, slave.'_

Terra smiled into the darkness that surrounded her, laying back onto her old bed. It had to be at least four in the morning, but a wandering soul never sleeps, it's always watchful, alert, ready to steal what it lacks…

"…ssssleep…" she whispered, enchantingly into the darkness.

Beastboy was slowly making his way to his room, eyes cast to floor in thought, and though it was late, he wasn't tired in the least, nothing could make him sleep, not now.

'_how come Cy could remember and I couldn't? he even detailed oh how she did it…I'd think I'd remember something like Raven kissing me…I do remember flashes…but that's all, and it wasn't even that long ago. How would Cy and Robin know that anyway? Its not like Raven would go and do that in front of the others.' _he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. '_the last things they said…of course I still care about Raven, she's my best friend besides Cy-' _sudden flashes took over his eyes, but this was different, he was in _Raven's_ room, and it was…a complete mess. But that's not what surprised him, it was what he was _doing_ in the flashes…looking into amethyst eyes, crawling closer, being centimeters away…so close, smiling shyly, watching Raven magically clean her room, putting his arm around her, talking, feeling…regret towards someone, hugging Raven.

'_was that a dream_? _was that even real? Did I…kiss her? Or did something happen that interrupted? I have to talk to her.' _he wasn't far away, he was going to get to the bottom of these strange flashes. Beastboy turned and walked the opposite way, the direction of her room, disregarding the time, he would wait for her to wake up if he had to…he only hoped that she would talk to him. But, at that moment he felt suddenly tired, he staggered and fell against the wall next to him, his eyelids became too heavy to lift. The sleep took him where he was, sitting on the floor leaning against the hallway wall, merely five minutes from Raven's room.

"come on star, we're going to be late for breakfast." said Robin, walking backwards still facing the red head.

"what is it that you will be late for? You will eat either way." she asked.

"well today I'm extra hungry I guess…why do you have to fly so slow _today_?"

"I am not flying slow, you are merely walking fast." she watched him continue to walk backwards, it seemed as though he had eyes in the back of his head, because he didn't stumble at all.

"well all the same, can you please-whoa!" his hands groped the air, trying to find something to hold onto to keep himself from falling…there was nothing. "ow…who the heck left some…thing…Beastboy?"

Starfire offered Robin a hand and helped him up "maybe he was doing the 'sleepwalking'." she kneeled down in front of the sleeping changeling and waved her hands in front of his face.

"Beastboy? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"uhhh…star it doesn't look like it."

"we cannot just leave him in the halls, someone may fall over him." her emerald orbs smiled as she smirked at Robin.

"very funny, and stop looking at me, I'm already late as it is."

"fine, I shall take him. It will not take me long."

"I'll hold you to that, more than fifteen minutes and I'll come and look for you."

Starfire giggled and picked up Beastboy "I would not have it any other way, Robin." she watched him disappear behind the corner before she started down the halls towards Beastboy's room, it would take less than five minutes to take him and be back to breakfast with the rest of the team. She looked down at the changeling, he hung rather limply in her arms, drooling slightly. '_I would very much hate to be his pillow…' _she thought.

Starfire stopped the door labeled 'Beastboy' and pressed the button next to it with a finger she could spare without dropping him. She walked carefully through the sea of dirty clothes and comic books, setting him gently on the bed. A stray lock of hair fell from behind her ear and into Beastboy's face, tickling his green neck.

He chuckled softly "…stop it Rae, that tickles…"

Starfire's eyes widened as she tucked the hair back to its rightful place. "hmmmm…" she looked upon his sleeping form with curious eyes.

"Beastboy." she whispered. "when was it that you first knew you had affection for me?"

"…the moment I laid my eyes on you, Raven, my beautiful Raven…a guy just knows. All you need is a moment to dazzle someone…and you did it."

Starfire smiled and inched a bit closer. "what is it that you like about me?"

He didn't reply so quickly this time, almost as if he was actually thinking about it. "…everything…your hair, your amazing eyes…the way you smile…your cute little laugh…"

The tameranian giggled softly, "have you ever felt this way about any other girl, Beastboy?"

"…no, you stole my heart years ago…I just never had the guts to tell you…until now that is…"

"oh!" she sighed "that is so sweet." she whispered to herself.

"what about terra? Why would you kiss her if you feel so much affection for me?" she asked.

Beastboy's eyebrows drew together "…I didn't kiss her…s-she kissed me, she did it because you were there…"

"what? What do you mean?"

"s-she took me over…my mind…the night before…the light…be careful of the light."

Starfire's emerald eyes went wide "why has she done this? Has she hurt you?"

"I-I don't remember…I have flashes…of memories, I think…but Raven…you're in trouble…expose terra…"

"how? How do I do that?"

"she talks to him…in her mind…I can hear their voices and I cant run away…she tells him what she has done…a-and he gives her what to do next…his voice…"

"who's voice? Who does she talk to Beastboy? What does he tell her to do?"

"he needs you to help him…he wants to drives you to him…"

"who, tell me!"

"…your father…Trigon…"

Starfire leapt away from Beastboy's side "no!" she gasped. "how do I stop her? Tell me how!"

"…expose her…without a mind to control…she cannot be…she needs what she lacks…she's not alive…not yet."

"what?…oh…this is terrible! I must tell Robin. I shall be back for you Beastboy!"

"…don't worry about me…stop terra."

"but-"

"GO!"

Starfire whirled herself around as fast as she could manage without falling over, and ran for the door, but a pair of glowing golden eyes were in her path.

"Terra!" the red head skidded to a halt and glanced back at Beastboy, he was still asleep.

The blondes eyes faded to their normal color "what are you doing in here?"

"I was simply putting Beastboy in his bed, he had fallen asleep in the halls…"

"I heard talking." she looked at Beastboy then to Starfire "were you saying something to him?"

"no…I simply bid him good night visions." if she let terra know she knew her plans now, she wouldn't be able to tell Robin, she couldn't be suspicious. "I am late for the morning feast, I shall leave you two alone." Starfire inched her way towards the door slowly, keeping her eyes glued to terra.

"if you will please step aside, I would like to go and see what Cyborg has prepared for the morning feast."

"I'm sorry Starfire…" started terra, looking up at the tameranian with glowing eyes "but I cannot let you tell the team why I have returned." she gripped her wrist and twisted it behind her back, forcing her to her knees. "I had wanted Robin, but you'll do just fine, Raven's love and Robin's distraction…all mine to control!"

"NO!" yelled Starfire, her jade eyes sparkled and glowed with fury. "not on this day!"

A flash of gold, a jet of lime…

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Star? Starfire? Where are you?" called out Robin, through the halls. She had been gone too long, about twenty minutes, that was more than twice the amount of time it should have taken her. He quickened his pace, something didn't feel right…Cyborg told him he was just being paranoid, that she had probably gone off to talk to Raven some more. But Robin wanted to check himself. He made it to Beastboy's room and peeked in, a green lump was curled in a ball on top of the covers, but where was-

"hello Robin! Shall we go to the morning feast now?" it was Starfire, standing unusually close behind him.

"sure, Cyborg made the usual…where were you? I was calling for you and everything."

"I am sorry, I had merely gone back to my room for a few moments." she took his hand in hers and tugged him down the halls. His cheeks flushed noticeably at this new and sudden act, but he wasn't about to complain. Starfire giggled at Robin, noticing his blushand pulled him to a stop, pinning him against the wall.

The boy wonder's face grew redder, as she leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, his eyes widened under his mask.

Starfire giggled yet again and started down the halls "hurry, we shall be late, Cyborg must be wondering about us by now." she did not wait for him to catch up, just continued walking as Robin stood frozen against the wall, his face beet red

"heh heh heh…she's easier than Beastboy, naïve alien. And Robin…this is too easy. My mission and my life is assured, once the day of termination for life, the world…comes. It awaits us all…"

dont ask what she whispered...i dont even know, but a suggestion for what itmight have been, it could be used later.


	14. Chapter 14

merry christmas all! i hope it was a good 1. thanks to those of u who reviewed my last chappy! 3. i wrote most of this last night, till 1 am actually o.o and finished the last bit this morning i hope you guys like this, i think it turned out rather well myself.

disclaimer: i dont own TT. if i did bbxrae would have been a couple on the show LONG ago XD (did any1 see TT #30 by any chance? giggles i love it! i dont have it...but i love it anyways) R&R please and if you guys get any ideas for the next chappy, let me know!

**(chapter 14)**

The next few months crawled by, it was now October, only two weeks from Halloween. And as customary for past years there was usually a day where all the titans would gather in the main room and draw duties out of a hat, duties that consisted of: decorating the tower, making the food for the party that was also customary, buying candy for trick-or-treaters, and making sure everyone got a decent costume…this job was usually volunteer work, as the only one who never really got a costume was Raven. And incidentally Beastboy had always volunteered for this job with a devious smile and a sly sparkle to his eyes, and the others had gladly given the job without second thoughts. It was a difficult task to Raven into a costume and like it, but Beastboy managed it every year and came to save the day when she had refused to do anything, he had gotten hit with numerous amounts of flying objects, but still he did it…

Today was that day, but as some things go, customs are forgotten…for over these past months, things had been…different, depressing…and strangely odd.

It was mostly Raven that set this mood, she had been but a shell since that day…the day she saw Beastboy kiss terra, since Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg came to comfort her. Her days were spent in her room, she had little interaction with any of the others, barely said a word…never anything but a 'no.'. if she had agreed to anything her answer was silence. The others had tried to draw her out, make her smile again, at least get her air of sarcasm back, but their attempts had always ended with a sorrowful look and a door in the face.

Robin had suggested that, that way of trying to get her come interact more reminded her too much of Beastboy and she had to restart her healing process…so those attempts were quickly put to rest. They had all then tried their own individual ways of getting her to come out of her room, some worked better than others but all had ended the same way.

"_Raven? Would you please come out? You have not had anything to eat for at least two days…at least come down and get some herbal tea." Robin was sure he would get her to come out, she had moped long enough, it had been a few weeks since what happened with Beastboy, but she had to get over it. It was just a kiss…_

_Raven slid the door open about half way, her eyes were not what they used to be, they lacked her usual sarcastic sparkle, her pessimistic gleam…there was no sign of life in her eyes, they were dull and glazed, could almost be mistaken for gray instead of a lovely shade of violet. She stared at him from beneath the shadows of her hood, silently, which was common as of late._

"_finally, come on, everyone misses you Raven, I'm sure they would love seeing you come down for breakfast. I'll have Cyborg fix you something nice to eat, I'm positive he'd be happy to…what do you say?"_

_Raven turned her glance to the floor, she knew he would be there…with terra, smiling and laughing…_

"_no." she whispered, before slowly sliding the door shut, returning to the shadows. They had tried that same excuse before, and she had learned that if she declined the offer they would bring her usual food to her anyway. She would only come out if needed, which was when the alarm went off, she was thankful that her room contained a bathroom, so she wouldn't have to leave her sanctuary. _

there was a new attempt everyday and all ended like so. But Raven wasn't the only one causing a disturbance in the tower, Starfire had as well. She had been different, she took no interest in trying to get Raven out of her room and sometimes got Robin into that mood as well, it seemed as though his face was constantly red now. Just the mere mention of the redhead and he would blush, it usually took a bit more to get him going, and as far as anyone else knew, he and Starfire still weren't dating, so why the twenty-four- seven blush?

Other changes in the tameranian had also come to attention, her lack of desire for mustard, her odd way of saying things, her compassion for everyone in the tower…all pretty much gone, even silkie was getting to be ignored.

Terra and Beastboy were the same as when the blonde came back, she had him wrapped around her finger, yet there were times where it would seem he hadn't even realized she had come back, but those moments only lasted a few minutes…he would, in the middle of a sentence stop and get this far off look, then go off insisting to see terra. It seemed as though the only sane person in the tower was Cyborg, at least that's what he thought. All he had really deduced about situation was that all the problems and ego switches happened right after terra got there, but with Beastboy blinded, Raven in emotional depression, Starfire acting careless and Robin… he didn't even know what was up with him, Cyborg couldn't prove anything with the others in the conditions they were, all he could really do was try and snap them out of it and wait, something was bound to change sometime…

"screw this!" muttered Cyborg from his seat on the couch, the main room was devoid of other life besides himself.

"we're supposed to be getting ready for Halloween today. But no!" the half robot looked down at the little slip of paper in his hand that was previously attached to the fridge.

_Cyborg,_

_Took the girls to a movie then lunch._

_Be back later._

_-Robin and Beastboy _

"they had to go on their little dates today! they didn't even think of inviting _me _along! I wouldn't have bothered them…much. But that's not the point! I wonder what they went to see…" Cyborg turned on the TV and began switching through channels, muttering to himself the whole time.

"my god! Five hundred channels and there _still _isn't anything to watch! I cant believe they left me alone like this, I cant be alone, I need people to talk to! Oh…wait, Raven's here too…but she only comes out when the alarm goes off now…" he smiled mischievously to himself, and walked over to the computer's keyboard. "hmmmm…I wonder. Heh heh, hopefully she doesn't already know the others aren't here."

Raven sat up in her bed at the sudden noise and red flashing lights. "trouble…" she whispered, as she fazed through her door. She reached the main room only minutes later, levitating through the sliding doors into an empty room, Raven removed her hood with a raised eyebrow and lowered herself to the ground.

"hello Raven." said a voice from behind her as the doors slid shut. She turned and faced him with a hallow expression, silently telling him to explain himself. She knew the moment she heard his voice that it was Cyborg, not many people had his low tone.

"ok…since you're not going to talk, I will. The others aren't exactly here right now and there's no trouble-" that was all she needed to hear, if she didn't have to be there she wouldn't. Raven's eyes began to glow white as she seemed to melt into the floor…but someone stopped her. She looked down at her arm then at Cyborg angrily, and tried to break free.

"_listen_ to me, Raven…I need to talk to you right now, please?" he asked, his human eye pleading her to stay. Her gaze fell to the floor as she relaxed the arm in the robot's grip.

"thank you, now common." he said, as he let go of her arm, turning to the doors, signaling her to fallow.

She wanted to ask where they were going, but felt it would be stupid to break her silence on such a meaningless question, she would find out soon enough.

"no!" she yelled at Cyborg, she turned quickly and began walking away, she would _not _go in there.

"Raven! Come back, you have to come with me, this…is what I need to talk to you about." he said as he gestured towards to the door with the label 'Beastboy'

"he's all spacey and doesn't remember anything, its like he's not even really there…he never talks to me anymore, to anyone." she stopped, staring at the floor as Cyborg explained.

"You know he's not like that, you know there is something wrong with him…I do too, but I just don't know what, and with him gone it's the perfect time to see if he's got anything in there that he's hiding."

She turned to face him yet again, looking into his human eye, he really wanted to see what was up with Beastboy, this wasn't just some stupid ploy to get her out of her room. Raven nodded as she made her way back to the entrance to the changelings room. It was a complete mess, as usual, nothing strange there.

Raven floated over to a small desk in the corner on the room, papers scattered about on it, some had rather elaborate doodles on them, others filled with videogame cheats.

"hmmm…" she muttered to herself, she picked up one of the doodles, it was a girl, and pretty well drawn…better than she'd expect from someone like Beastboy anyway. But there was something odd about the picture, it looked like- "me…" she whispered.

"you say something Raven?" asked Cyborg, as he found his way through the piles of clothes on the floor. "I haven't really found anything weird yet- hey, that looks like you Raven…did BB do that? Wow, lived with the little grass stain for years and never knew he could draw like that. Can I see it for a second?" she handed him the paper wordlessly, looking back at the desk, a small green book was laying where the paper was, 'G.L' engraved in silver letters on the front.

She lifted an eyebrow and picked it up, opening it to a random page…

_July 13th_

_Hey, I got a lot to write today, and my god it was a long day, yet rewarding towards the end. Let me first start with the major thing. The titans and I found out what's been bugging Raven for so long, it was more horrible than I thought it could ever be, her father: Trigon, needs her to help him destroy the world…I'm being literal when I say that too, turning everyone to stone and tying them in souls or something like that, it happened so fast, it's hard to really remember. But I know she wont do it, it was tearing her up not to tell us, she almost cried when we were in the alley after I got her away from Slade, I carried her and she didn't ever care! But anyway, Slade, made her all glowy and she got all these weird marks all over her, it made her pass out it was so bad, I held her for her last few seconds of consciousness, the last thing she said was 'I'm sorry' but she shouldn't be…she didn't ask for it, she didn't want it, she doesn't even like it. She needs us more now than ever and I'm going to be there for her as much as she lets me, even if she hits me with stuff first._

_Anyway, we took her back to the tower after she passed out, she was like that for hours, and every second was murder, I even yelled at Cy…I think I hurt his feelings, but I didn't care, all I could think about was Raven and how she was still unconscious because of what Slade did to her… she actually did wake up not that long after that, but it scared the crap out of me because I went downstairs, and when I came back she was just gone, I had thought that Slade and come and taken her away. I found her though…out on the rocks, talking to her emotions, I found out she was possessed by happy and brave when we almost kissed earlier that day…I was so close! If Robin had come on screen a few seconds later I would have finally kissed her…but I would have wanted it to be really her, but no matter how much I wanted to right then, it would have made it a million times better if she did it of her own free will. It would have been special that way… and now for the rewarding part of that day, she did it…of her own free will, she kissed me! On the cheek, but that is like major from Raven, I was so happy, I wanted to just grab her right then and kiss her for real, but I didn't want to ruin the moment we had…she did make it clear that it was only a thanks and that I'm not allowed to just walk up and kiss her now, but that means I still can, just not randomly when I see her looking all beautiful in the halls. I wonder how she looks the way she does everyday…it ceases to amaze me really, I cant stare at her though, she'd think I was weird, but when she's just reading or meditating…I steal a glance…or two when no ones looking. I've never been so attracted to anyone like this in my life…it's not just her looks though, it's everything about her, to the last detail…I just love it! Feeling this way and not knowing what will happen next, if she'll open up to me or if she throws some random object at my head and calls me an idiot…ok, the last part I could live without, but I still wouldn't trade what I feel for her…for the world._

_Listen to me, ranting on like this…I couldn't help it…oh yeah, she laughed, it is the most wonderful thing I have ever heard, its adorable, I will never know why she never does laugh, but hearing it for the first time was worth anything I ever tried to get her to before…I also told her my name! Garfield…I've never told anyone that, not even terra, and I'm glad I didn't, terra was just a small little crush that I'm glad is over with, but I think the only reason I liked her in the first place was because she gave me what I wanted from Raven so easily, I didn't even have to try and make her smile and laugh, I guess I wanted it so badly from Raven that I settled for the person who gave it without effort…I've gotta go! Robin just called me from Raven's room, he says its urgent…I hope she's ok…-bye_

_Beastboy_

Raven stared blankly at the pages she just read "h-he never told her…then how did she know…and why is he going out with her if he never really like it in the first place…" the half demon was torn from her thoughts when she felt the book being ripped from her fingers, Cyborg, was laughing, quite loudly of course.

"he never told me you guys almost kissed that one time! He never told me all this mushy stuff about you either!"

"good! Now give that back!"

"Hahahah! No way, this is only one entry, I cant wait to read the rest!"

"you're not going to read anything! Give it back!" she demanded.

"you've got to be-"

"NOW!" she yelled, her eyes glowing white.

"here you go Raven! Heh heh…" he said, shoving the book back into her hands, laughing nervously.

"now if you'll excuse me, I have a book to read. It was a nice 'talk' we had, but if the others find out I actually came out and talked, it will be your head…oh, and next time the alarm goes off, someone better be in trouble…or I'll make sure that someone _is. _Call me if you find anything worth my time and I'll do the same for you." and with saying that, she turned away from and fazed through the wall, leaving Cyborg staring at the place where she last was.

A few minutes after she left, a grin slowly came upon his features "mission accomplished…she's back." he said to himself, and continued rummaging around in the messes of Beastboy's room.


	15. Chapter 15

here it is! another exciting chappy! ok, well maybe not, idk if u guys thinks its exciting or not lol. but anyways, 2day we explore the mind of BB, such an interesting place actually lol. thanks for much for the reviews guys 3 this is the longest chappy ive written for a while so i hope u like it! if u have any ideas or suggestions they r most welcomed R&R please!

**(chapter 15)**

_July 14th _

_Today for some reason I am writing in you from the main room, and no one really seems to notice, we just finished dinner and everyone went to do their own thing, the only one still in the room with me is…Raven. You don't know distracting she is right now and she's just sitting there reading…imagine if she were dancing…heh I wont go there. But anyways, Robin called me to Raven's room last night and god it was a good reason. It seems that she had some sort of nightmare/vision thing…it was about me…I died…Slade cut my throat, and laughed about it. And Raven was crying, like real bad…not just in the dream but for real. Now I'm not to happy to say this, but in the beginning of the dream, I liked it, she jumped into my arms and actually enjoyed me holding her…if only it would really happen- her jumping into my arms I mean. but after she showed us the dream, everyone left…except me, I did leave at least I meant to…but I just stood outside the door, I didn't want to leave her alone in her state, but as fate would have it, she call to me…and I came. She asked me if I would stay with her, at least till she fell asleep, and I took her up on her offer. And NO I didn't sleep with her, I stayed on her pillows as a kitten till she fell asleep, then slept on a chair next to her bed…which happened to have her bras on it…well you can imagine how well that went, she got pissed and I ran for my life! I hid out in my room for a little while after then went to talk to Cy and Star…Cy as you can imagine gave me about as much help as stump, but Star…she gave me an Idea, she said that on her home planet tame- taimer- the place where she's from, the people would sing to the people who were mad at them. So she told me Raven's favorite song, which is 'crash and burn' by the way and I spent all day working up the nerve to go to her and actually sing it…I still cant believe I did it. But I did and she forgave me, she said she would have anyway, which sucks cause it was embarrassing and I just did it. Oh well, after I sang it, I started telling her a story, right off the top of my head too! She played along, which worked well because when I got to a certain point…I went for it, a real kiss! And my god I would have done it if Star wouldn't have came at the last second! Curse my horrible timing. Well, there's always tomorrow right? I swear I'll kiss her for real one of these days if it's the last thing I do! Raven… you may never know how deeply I feel for you…mostly cause I'm a stinking chicken, but lately I've felt like I can tell you, I've been close to showing these past few days, we have gotten closer and I feel brave…if you could only read this…I should just walk up to you right now and tell you to read. But…I cant, you seem so content just sitting there with your book, scanning the pages with your beautiful eyes, flipping them with your soft fingers…I think I was staring, cause you just looked my way…and smiled! If only you knew how much it meant to me every time you do that. I guess that's enough writing for tonight, it's getting late and Raven just left, she said 'goodnight' before she went away too. Bye._

_Beastboy_

Raven stared at the pages she just read, a slight blush crept into her cheeks. Was this the right Beastboy? He couldn't have written this…but he did, she didn't know anyone else with handwriting like his. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her hope was rekindled, he thought so much of her, and he was bold enough to write all that while she was sitting just a few feet away.

She smiled to herself "Starfire, of course…I cant believe I didn't figure that out before, well she told him right." she flipped the page to the next entry.

_July 15th _

_Hey, I had the weirdest day today. I had a dream, but the only part I actually remember is light…glowing golden light, and it hurt me…at least I think it did, I don't really know. But that's not the weird part, terra came back! Found her on the beach this morning and found out Slade was controlling her all the time we thought she was evil. But what's odd about that is…I don't know how I know that…I just do, cause I don't remember her telling me it at all. Weird huh? And I can tell you that no one seemed too happy to see her, especially Raven, I wonder what's with her, she tried to send terra to another dimension, and would have if I didn't stop her. Then she got all pissy cause terra said my nickname; Gar. I don't know how she knew that, cause I never told it to her, then she just stomped off. Like she usually does when she's mad, I don't get her sometimes, I really don't. but anyways, not that long after that, I got a call from terra that Raven was attacking her! And sure enough, she was. When we got up there Raven had terra in her magic and terra had a really bad black eye, Raven claimed she did it to herself, yeah right, we saw her attack her! Raven has never lied like that before, if she did it she would usually admit to it. After that she just fazed through the roof and went to her room, I don't know why she likes it in there so much, it's dark and creepy in there, fits her just fine if you know what I mean._

_But anyways, we had a welcome back party for terra later that day, we made tons of food and put up lights and all that. You should have seen Robin, he was sitting all alone in the kitchen, practically drooling over Star, it's funny sometimes, the way he acts around her. And I think that if Star wasn't as innocent and naïve as she is, that she would have done something by now, or at least figured out that he's like in love with her. But hey, that's what makes their moments so funny, she never understands anything and someone has to explain, poor Rob, I swear he'll die of embarrassment one of these days. But yeah, after a while, Cyborg noticed what Robin was doing and put on a major love song! We all got out and danced for that one, and terra said I was a good dancer too! Raven came down to the party near the end of the song, Starfire seemed pretty happy to see her join us, I kinda was too, but like out of no where I felt the strongest urge to kiss terra, it felt like I was being controlled or something I cant really explain it. She just looked at me and I heard this little voice in my head that said 'kiss me Beastboy, kiss me now while she's still looking our way. Do it! NOW!' I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her, it was the deepest kiss I've ever had in my life…it was amazing to say the least, but it felt strangely empty…like it wasn't meant to happen. I came back to reality and noticed everyone was looking at me…especially Raven, she looked like she was going to cry…I tried to talk to her, but she just ran away, that's when I felt guilty, I had to go after her. So I did, at least I tried…I walked a few steps and I just froze, I don't know what happened but all of a sudden I felt like my brain was going to explode and I saw…light. It was like out of no where but Cy grabbed my arm and pulled me away, terra and Star looked pissed at each other, looked like they had been yelling. A few minutes later Cy and Robin started lecturing me! Yelled at me cause I kissed terra, cause I apparently just dropped interest in Raven the second terra came back. Like I had interest in Raven, yeah right! She's one of my friends, I don't like her that way. But then Cy told me that Raven had liked me back, that it was obvious cause of the way she reacted about the kiss, but then he said something I didn't remember…at least not until I had flashes of it, like a dream…he told me that Raven kissed me! On the cheek, outside on the rocks next to the tower the night Slade told us about her destiny. It was weird that I didn't remember, cause apparently it didn't happen that long ago, but it felt like something was blocking it away from me, didn't want me to know about it. I don't know how he knew about it, Robin kinda glared at him and made Cy shut up and said 'that's not the point.' he started talking about how horrible it was of me to just forget about Raven and run back to terra, what is with those guys! I never liked Raven in the first place, I don't know why they think so, and I told them that…but I had a rather hard time saying that I liked terra instead of Raven, I wasn't expecting that. I told them that they were all wrong about Raven too, that she hated me. But then Robin brought up this point: if Raven felt that way…then why did seeing me kiss terra even affect her? That got me thinking really, why did she even care about what I did…why did she almost cry? that's when Cy took the last blow, said something about me not even caring anymore. Then just left…Robin too. They just left me alone in the kitchen, and boy did they leave me with something to think about. After they left terra came over and was asking what they said, she seemed very interested and was very persistent in getting me to tell her. I just ignored her though, I wasn't in the mood to repeat was I was told, especially what they said about Raven. I left the room without another word and went to the roof, for some reason…I like it here, this is where I'm writing from. The city looks so peaceful at night, the view is beautiful-_

_Whoa! That was so weird! I had another vision thing, flashes…of a dream, or maybe it was a memory…I really don't know. But I was on the roof, and Raven was there too, she was…very sad, it looked like she was going to cry. So I hugged her…then I told her she was beautiful! And that was true…Raven looked just…wow. Like a fallen angel really, she seemed to be glowing. I've never seen her look like that before, now I cant stop thinking about it! Gah! I'm getting bad thoughts here, no not pervy thoughts, but thoughts I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be thinking. But anyway, out of no where she starts crying on me! And I let her…tell her everything's going to be ok…after that I remember looking into her eyes, wiping away her tears, then she did something out of character for her…she laid her head on my shoulder, and I just smiled at her and kinda just sat there with her…and that was it. I'm not sure if it was real or just one of those dreams you don't remember until something triggers your memory. I don't know anymore, I'm really confused…I like terra but I keep having all these thoughts and flashes about Raven! I cant stop thinking about it, I'm not supposed to like Raven…am I? Ok! I need to stop this, I'm gonna stop writing for today, I've got a lot to think about…bye._

_Beastboy_

"the light…golden light, terra! She _must_ be controlling his mind…and he's resisting! She made him kiss her that night. She's also blocking out his memories of me…but he's remembering… not fully, but remembering. I do wonder how Cyborg and Robin know about me kissing Beastboy though. I'll have to ask around about that one…" she muttered to herself. Raven re-read a part of the entry "he seems to remember when something similar to the memory happens or is said…that could be useful." she flipped the page to the next entry…

_July 16th_

_hey, I had another odd dream last night…it was similar to the last one but there was more to it this time. well first of all I remember Raven tickling my neck…heh. and she started asking all these questions like 'how long have you known that you liked me?' and I go off saying all this romantic stuff and start confessing my liking of her! tell me that's crazy please! because in the dream I sounded serious, like I had all these thoughts about her all the time and all that! I told her she was beautiful again, that I had never felt that way about another girl, that she stole my heart the moment I saw her! I don't know what to do…I'm gonna think about that every time I see her now! that wasn't all of the dream, just the major part of it. but after gushing to Raven some more, she asks me about terra…and I start telling her all this stuff like: how she took over my mind with the light and that Raven is in trouble cause terra is talking to her dad and trying to get her to leave the titans and help him…I told her I could hear their voices…but that's weird cause…I thought I was crazy, but when I'm just walking down the halls it sounds like someone else is there too, but when I turn to look…there's no one…it's totally weird, I'd like to think I'm just hearing things though. but anyways, back to the dream, I told Raven that terra wasn't really alive! not yet…what is that supposed to mean? there was another part to the dream too. Raven all of a sudden turned into Star…and the light, it came back. but it didn't hurt me this time, it hurt her… and that was it. I don't know what my dreams are telling me! it sounds like they are trying to tell me to like Raven and that terra is evil doesn't it? oh well, they're just dreams right? nothing bad is gonna happen…sometimes I wish you were a real person, not that I don't like writing…but it'd be nice if you could talk back._

_I had more flashes last night…I think I kissed Raven…but I don't know cause it was quick but I was like right there in her face, crawling towards her! I really need to find out if these are dreams or if they really happened…but if they really happened, why didn't I remember before the time I actually remembered? eh! my brain hurts! why is this so hard? Ever since terra came back I started having these flashes of Raven, I'm really starting to think my mind is trying to get me to go in Raven's direction…the flashes…they're doing something to me, I don't know what…but I cant stop think about them! I cant stop thinking about Raven! Its driving me crazy, what would terra think if she found out? She would dump me that's what! I don't think I could go through that a second time, it was horrible…the worst pain I ever felt, yet still I feel like I…l-lo…I cant even write it. What makes us feel the way we do about people? One day you look at them and they're a normal person…but the next day something clicks in your mind and your heart does back flips, your knees go weak, and your face turns red…you all of a sudden care if they like you or if you say something totally stupid. What is the cause of this? What makes you feel a certain way about a person? Heh…Robin would tell me it was hormones if I asked, but I don't think that, that's all there is to it…there has to be some reason your attracted to a certain person. I could think all day about the reason I like terra…but, I don't know why I do…is that bad? Does that mean that I don't actually like her the way I think? Gah! Things were easier when I was a kid, I didn't think about girls this way. I swear I don't know why I keep trying with girls, they are such a pain sometimes…and yet they are the most wonderful things created the next. They could rule the world if they wanted…think about it! All they have to do to get a guy go crazy is talk all seductive and not even really mean it! Putty, that's what they make us, able to twist us to their will and change our form with little effort! Bat their long eyelashes at us and we go weak at the knees…I just realized this but us guys are weak minded…heh. Maybe the women already control the world and we're just pawns, just let us think we're in control of them so we don't rebel! Heh…sorry, guess I sorta got carried away with that…it could be true though…anyways! Enough of my paranoia! But other than all that, my day wasn't too eventful…so I guess I'll stop writing for today. Bye!_

_Beastboy _

"no…not Starfire too…and…terra's working for Trigon? That explains why she's hear in the first place…but, she's not alive? Not yet? Is she just another minion like Slade? Not yet…he's not fully alive…and neither is terra! My father her brought her back to life as a slave and must have promised her life to return to her…her soul…her mission must have been in danger for her to start controlling Starfire too, Beastboy…he's giving her a fight all right, I have to be strong…I have to show her that she's not getting to me, like I've been doing for the past few months…" she smiled down at the pages that held his thoughts. "why cant he be this smart all the time? That attraction question would be an interesting topic to say the least…and he's right. Women could rule the world. I never even thought about all that before, he must have noticed it through observation…girls do manipulate guys a lot…that's actually funny…" she chuckled to herself and she continued to read over Beastboy's paranoid moment.

"I'll get you back to yourself Beastboy…I promise you that much…"

_July 17th_

_Hey! Guess what? didn't have any flashes today! But I did have another dream…pretty much the same as the last two…the light came and that's all I really remember. And wouldn't you know it, the day I don't have flashes of Raven, is the day I feel like drawing…you can guess what it was. A few of them actually…why is she always invading my mind? Whenever I'm alone I think of her, but when I'm with terra, that all I think about, nothing else really…I wonder why that is…shouldn't I just keeping thinking of her and what we did during the day? which was nothing, she hasn't kissed me since the party…and I don't wanna just jump on her, that would scare the crap out of her…maybe I wasn't a good kisser…oh my god…that's why! I knew it! This is just great…why do I have to be so inexperienced! Now I'm gonna be scared to ever kiss her again cause I suck at it! Well this is lovely stuff…I wanna crawl in a hole and stay there now…oh yeah, you wouldn't imagine the looks I'm getting from the team, star's been acting weird…and Raven didn't come out of her room all day…I wonder if it was because of me…that's probably why they all look at me like they do, cause I hurt her…I didn't mean to! I didn't even know she liked me, if she even did at all! Eh…this is miserable, on top of all that, my head keeps feeling like its going to explode…I'm sorry, I don't really feel like writing right now…bye._

_Beastboy _

"poor Beastboy…all of his pain…is because of me. I was starting to think that maybe it was better he fell for someone else…I could never really give him what he wants…I cant laugh for him, I cant be happy…I cant show my love-" Raven's heart fluttered…she had finally said it. She looked around, inspecting her room for anything that might have broken.

"wow…I guess I'm getting better con-" her light bulbs shattered in their sockets "spoke too soon…" she raised her hands as her eyes began to glow, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" they repaired themselves in an instant, reattaching every shard perfectly.

Raven turned to the next page…but nothing was there, the rest of the book was blank.

"hmmm…well since I'm done with it I guess I should tell Cyborg about what I found out…but maybe later…"

"Robin, that movie was very good, shall we go to them more often?" asked Starfire, merely inches from the boy wonders face.

"uhh, sure we can star, whatever you want." he said, his cheeks flushing. "I see your English is getting better too."

"It is…thanks to you." she said sweetly, also blushing, moving a little closer to the masked boy. Beastboy and terra had left them alone for a few minutes, disappearing off somewhere, though Robin and Starfire didn't mind at all.

"Robin?"

"hm?"

"when will you show me how to 'kiss' like Beastboy and terra? I have asked before, but you always turn away." asked the alien with a pouty voice.

His cheeks reddened further as his eyes widened behind his mask. He stepped away from her for a second.

"well…umm…ok, but I want to do this right…I h-have something I…want to tell you first…" she smiled and nodded for him to continue.

He took a deep breath "ok…well, we have been friends for quite some time, but I feel like we are more than that sometimes…like…I don't know how to describe it." he trailed off for a second, looking into her emerald orbs to find the confidence he needed to tell her. "…but…I-I think I…love you Star…" it ended in a whisper, he was trembling, hands shaking, heart racing a million miles a second…but he had finally told her.

Her heart did a back flip as she stared at him with wide eyes, not believing what had just come from his lips, she grinned widely after a few more second and launched herself into a hug with the boy wonder, nearly causing them to tumble to the ground.

This relieved him more than anything, she looked up at him with tearing eyes, "oh, Robin…" she whispered. "this is the most glorious thing that you have ever said…" suddenly her legs gave out on her, she almost fell to the ground, but Robin quickly held her tighter, not allowing her to fall. he knelt down , and laid her beside him. "star? What's wrong?"

She just continued to smile at him "I…love you too Robin…" she whispered before she fell into the darkness of her mind.

"STARFIRE?"

mwahahahahahhahahahaha! cliffy for uuuuuu! hehe! i is so evil XD andNO she's not dead! just thought id clear that up b4 some1 asked XD. sorry about that 1 REALLY sexist part of bb's journal, u probably know what im talkin about...but i thought it was funny to say the least! oh! and so u know, what starfire whispered in robs ear in that 1 chappy was revealed here, if u guys didnt find that out already lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**(chapter 16) **

"I don't get it…" started Cyborg, staring at his computers with a confused look on his face. "all her vitals are perfectly normal, she has no injuries, no blood loss, she's been eating fine…well, fine for Star anyway. And even her heart beat is normal! It didn't slow or raise!"

"so what made her pass out like that?" asked Robin, his voice showed the same worry his expression did.

"I wish I knew, man…" he sighed and glanced at the girl in the bed across the room, she appeared to be just sleeping, but she had been that way for four hours…with no change whatsoever.

Cyborg looked at the scan of Starfire's brainwaves that he just ripped from the printer. "its like something induced her to lose her consciousness, like a trigger. She shows signs of stress, might be a nightmare, but I cant tell for sure right now…"

Robin, put a hand gently on her cheek, she flinched at his touch but relaxed, as if she could sense it was him…that he would cause her no harm.

"it looks like all we can do now is wait for her to come around…I'll be downstairs making dinner, you wanna come?"

"could you just bring me some when its done?" he asked, never moving his eyes from the redhead.

"sure rob…" he glanced back before he actually left, he hoped for Robin's sake that she would wake up soon.

"how is she?"

"huh? Oh, hey Raven…there's no change, I just don't get what happened to her, there is no reason why she fainted."

"yes there is" mumbled Raven.

"what?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to talk to Robin now."

"if she wakes up, come get me ok?"

Raven nodded and glided past Cyborg into the medical bay.

"I hear Cyborg doesn't know why she fainted like she did…"

He looked up at her from the chair he was now seated in, staring at her in awe. "you're…out of your room…and talking!"

"no, I'm just a figment of your imagination." she replied sarcastically, her face devoid of emotion.

"what made you finally decide to come out?"

"…Beastboy…I realized that I cant just sit around being miserable when something is going on right under our noses. Something…that has a lot to do with me…and my friends are suffering because of it."

"Raven, what are you talking about?" he stood, and took a few steps toward her, not wanting to travel far from the tameranian's side.

"this…" she pulled a small green book out of the folds of her cloak. "Beastboy's journal."

Robin lifted an eyebrow at her, "why do you have that? And what does Beastboy's journal have to do with anything?"

"it doesn't matter why I have this!" she snapped, "it was the key! These are Beastboy's thoughts on the days that terra came back and there are things in here that even _he _couldn't make up."

The boy wonder shook his head "your still obsessing about that kiss aren't you? Look Raven, it happened and you cant change that no matter how much you don't like it or blame it on some other reason."

"I don't care about that stupid kiss you idiot! Because it wasn't real, terra was controlling him, she still is! And until a few hours ago, she had Starfire too! that's why she passed out, Robin…something must have woke her up, knocked terra's control out. Starfire has been exposed to terra's mind control for months…"

"what?…" he stood there, frozen. How could it be? Starfire couldn't have been…but what if it were true?

"how…do you know that?"

Raven held up the journal, "in one entry he talks about a dream he has…he mentioned a glowing golden light that hurt him, and the next day he had another dream, but it wasn't a dream, it really happened, Robin. He said that the light had come back but this time it attacked Starfire."

"but…why? Why would terra want to control her? Why did she come back?"

"she came back…for me. My father, gave her life, brought her back as a slave…she is the same as Slade now…her mission was to drive me to him, so my destiny will be fulfilled. She has no soul, so in order for her to stay alive she needs a mind…she's a parasite. Her mission must have been in danger for her to go after another mind so quickly, Beastboy has been resisting her, and she needed energy as well as a cover. That's where Starfire comes in, she got an easy mind and had you in the palm of her hand, two birds with one stone."

Robin's cheeks flushed "how did she have me in the palm of her hand?" he already knew the answer, he knew his liking of the alien was obvious.

"Starfire could make you kill a person, just by looking at you, Robin. You're mush when it comes to her."

The boy wonder glanced back and smiled at the redhead "yeah…I guess I am…"

Raven allowed a small smile to cross her face, but it quickly turned serious again. "Robin, you have to help me bring Beastboy back…he cant do it on his own, he's tried…but she keeps renewing her hold."

"how do we get him back?"

"we make him remember…" she had a determined look in her eyes, it sparked the hope in her heart and lit a flame that shone through her eyes.

"but Raven, what about Starfire? Can you help her?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"sure, but first…tell me what you said to her to wake her up from terra's control." She said with a sly smirk.

"who said I said something to her?" he asked, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"oh please, Robin. Starfire wouldn't come out of it just because she felt like it. It had to be strong, and you were with her when she fainted right?

"yeah, but-"

"Robin." Snapped Raven.

He let out a sigh "I told her that…I told her…that I-I loved her…"

"I knew it!" she started, smiling. "now was that so hard?"

"yes actually, now can you help her?"

"I was kidding about that Robin, sorry."

"what!" he yelled, his face became red with oncoming anger.

"calm down, I was only messing with you."

"your in a good mood today." He said, shooting her a glare.

"you could say that. Now step back, and don't freak out if nothing happens right away."

Robin did as told and stepped from the alien's side. Raven walked forward and looked down at the girl in the bed, she appeared fine, but she was trapped in her mind. Terra didn't want her to wake up and tell everything, if Starfire remembered at all that is. Raven reached down and put her fingertips to the alien's forehead. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinnnnthos…" she whispered, her eyes glowing white, the magic in her hands sparkled and flew around the room, giving it a surreal dreamlike feel.

Raven walked through seemingly endless voids of darkness, searching for a sign of where the redhead might be. It was like walking on air, for there was no ground nor sky, just nothingness. She continued on like this for a few minutes longer until she saw a small flash of light in the distance. "Starfire?"

"oh Raven, please tell me that is you!"

"it is, I'm here to get you out." She ran towards her voice, into the darkness. It did not take long to find her, she was shooting star bolts, attempting to break some seal that was keeping her in.

"I do not know how, I cannot awaken no matter how hard I try."

"that's what I'm here for Starfire, the others are worried about you. Robin hasn't left your side since you passed out."

"he finally told me…" she said, smiling fondly.

"I know, but we have to get you out of here. Who knows what its doing to you to stay here."

"wait! I must tell you about terra! She's-"

"I know…she will be dealt with when we get back. Robin knows, I still have to tell Cyborg, and Beastboy…she still has him, but I'll fix that." Said Raven, glaring at nothing particular.

"I am glad to see that your affection for him has not faded. When we return we shall have the girl talk and I shall tell you of what he said to me while he slept!"

Raven allowed a small smile "I'd like that."

"Raven? Are you…ok?" asked Robin, the room was still glowing, but she had not moved at all since she said her mantra. He stepped forward a few inches, was it safe to touch her? Or would that break the trance and stop her from bringing Starfire back?

"are you stuck or something? I know you said not to freak, but that was is if it wasn't right away! Its been almost ten minutes now! I'm gonna call cybo-" he was cut off when the air in the room swirled about, blowing his cape around wildly. The glow of Raven's hands became brighter until he had to turn away, so not to be blinded. As soon as it started, it stopped, shattering the light bulbs and leaving him in the shadows of the hospital wing.

"did we make it Raven? It seems we have not, there is still darkness."

"Starfire?" Robin was surprised to hear her voice, his heart skipped a beat and raced through his chest. She was back safely, and sounded well as ever.

"Robin!" he ran towards her voice, stumbling over various carts and misplaced food trays, cursing every time.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the light bulbs reformed, and the lights flickered back to life. Raven smiled at the two, their faces were priceless, they both showed such joy just to see the other. Robin ran over the rest of the way, and gently held Starfire's hand in his, brushing the stray hairs from her lovely face.

"do you feel ok?"

"I am fine, Robin." She said, her face flushing slightly.

"I was…worried about you, you know. I thought there was something seriously wrong."

Starfire reached up, and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know, and there was, but you saved me, Robin…you set me free."

Raven coughed from the doorway, causing the two's faces to redden. "just make sure you guys aren't doing anything when Cyborg comes, ok? I can see him poking fun at it for weeks." She said as she slipped her communicator back into place.

"heh…" Robin laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Starfire merely giggled.

The three had waited about five minutes before the half robot came through the doorway. "glad to see you're finally awake star." He said, smiling at the redhead. "so what's this about a plan to get Beastboy back?"

"well…" started Raven, walking over to where the new little couple was. "we have to make Beastboy remember certain things, to break terra's hold on him. In his journal he talked about flashes, of memories, only he didn't actually remember them until he had the flashes."

"soooo…what now?" asked a confused Cyborg.

Raven gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. "I'll give you the important details later, but for now we just have to get him to remember."

"how are we to do this?"

She smiled slyly, most unlike her. She was going to get Beastboy back, and that was all that mattered "here's what we do…"


	17. Chapter 17

**; please dont yell or complain at me for takin so long to get this up. i was so uninspired for the longest time and had alot of crap at home to deal w/. anyways, about the chapter. any ideas and/or suggestions r very welcome. i may have rambled a lil bit, but i think it still turned out pretty decent. i was proud of myself, cause i wrote most of this yesterday. and i hadnt written in forever. so yeah. R&R please, and thank you to those who do. 3 to all of you! (on a side note. at school we just got our 10th grade writting tests back. and only 4 people made 4s. i was one of those 4 4 is the highest u can get, just so u know. so i was proud of myslef.) to the story!**

**(chapter 17) **

_" they plan slave…"_

"it's not my fault master! Its-"

_"QUIET!" _a rumbling growl echoed in the darkness, _"it is entirely your fault. You were not careful enough and moved too quickly. I should bring you back right now."_

"no! I-I can fix it! The day of your rule is not far off, just give me until then, I beg of you."

_"how exactly do u plan on fixing what you ruined? They know of you and your reasons for being there."_

"I just need to keep Beastboy…he's the key to all of this, to Raven's downfall. Please…give me a little more time to fix what I have done to disappoint you."

_"I will. But if you happen to fail me again…the punishment shall be far more severe than ever before." _White fangs glistened as he smiled, amused that she could think she could fix the damage that she had done and still believe that she would come out alive in the end.

"I understand. I will _not _fail again."

"Cyborg…I don't even wanna _think_ about how you got that." Said Robin, as he and the half robot scanned through his video files.

"heh…lets just say I was bored and apparently you weren't." he answered, snickering to himself.

Robin scowled "if you _ever _tell Starfire about that…I'll _kill _you!"

"relax man, and remember why we're looking through these."

"right."

"Raven?"

"yes, Starfire?"

"when was this one taken? I do not seem to remember it." Said the alien as she held the picture up for the other girl to see.

Raven's eyes widened as she looked at the picture, "who the heck took that! No one was home!"

"it appears that you very much like Beastboy's tofu…"

"it…was a bet, that I lost. I didn't enjoy it!"

"if no other was at home then who do you supposed took the picture?"

"…_Cyborg…_I'll kill him for that."

" oh, my ness of _goods_!" Starfire's eyes began to glow at the site of the next picture in the stack. "his treachery must be stopped! Things such as _these_ are not to be seen for others!"

"what is it?" asked a curious half demon, as she raised her eyebrow.

"you do not want to know, Raven…you do _not_ want to know…"

"that bad huh?" Starfire often blew things out of proportion, it couldn't be that bad. Even if it was embarrassing, which by her reaction, it probably was something of her and Robin.

Raven flipped through the stack, smiling fondly at a picture of her and Beastboy, it was snowing and they were outside 'playing' in the snow. He had been trying to get her to make a snow angel, and was laying in the snow with quite a goofy grin on his face. Raven, of course, refused to partake in such 'childish and pointless' activities. So as expected, she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring slightly at the green boy. The half demon turned to the next picture, it was of the same time and place, only now she was laying almost completely on top of Beastboy blushing ferociously. He had gotten the idea to pull her down to try and get her to play, he still had a piece of her cloak in his gloved hands. He too was blushing, but now had a somewhat serious look on his face.

Her smile faded as doubts came into her mind, "Starfire…what if this doesn't work? What if Beastboy is lost to terra forever? What if…what if she hurts him?"

The alien looked at the half demon with sympathy in her eyes "Raven, he loves you. I am certain that you will be able to remind him of that, even if terra has a hold of his mind. There are some things that are too important to be lost, and I believe that to Beastboy, you are the most important thing in the world. You are important to all of us, but most of all to him." She touched her gently on the shoulder.

Raven looked back down at the pictures and smiled "thanks, Starfire."

"you are most welcome, Raven. How far along do you think the boys are?"

"I'm not sure but they should've found a few things worth looking at. The first step is to just find things to remind him. Next is to get rid of Beastboy and terra long enough so we can look through what all we found, and plan what exactly to do from there. I'll get Robin to think of somewhere to send them, he's smart, he'll think of something."

"have I ever told you how much I actually hate you Cyborg?"

"yeah, well what can I say? I have a lot of time on my hands." Said the half robot snickering.

"when!" asked Robin, almost yelling.

"when the T car's looking pretty, there's no mission, BB's too stubborn to play game station, and when almost all of you are off doing other things."

"all that cant happen that often!"

"it does man, it does. And its quite entertaining!"

The boy wonder glared "I hope the girls found something you took of them when you were 'bored'." Just then Robin's communicator went off.

"what is it?"

"have you guys found anything that could help at all? Even the smallest?" it was Raven.

" we found plenty of interesting things." He glanced back at Cyborg. "but only a few that would be of use."

"alright, look a little while longer. When you're done call one of us, and we'll meet in the living room as soon as you get rid of Beastboy and terra."

"I'm way ahead of you, Raven. They're already gone, and wont be back till late."

"where did you send them?" asked Raven, it was rather curious.

"they are in charge of picking out, and buying all of the Halloween decorations and candy. Let me tell you, that takes a while too, it's a big tower, and all those kids will want candy. I also told them to go ahead and pick out costumes if they haven't done that already."

"please tell me you didn't tell Beastboy he could pick mine too."

"sorry, Raven. Gotta keep them occupied, I'm actually looking forward to what he'll pick this year." Snickered Robin.

"I'll get you for this." In the background, she noticed the half robot playing something on the large screen behind Robin. She smirked at the boy wonder, "maybe sooner than you think."

"I'm sure you will." He said sarcastically.

_'hey, Star. How you doin'?' _Robin froze as he heard what was being played behind him. He turned in time to see himself running his fingers through his hair and pointing at the mirror in front of him. '_how about you and me go out sometime?' _

"CYBORG!" the screen went blank. Raven snickered to herself as she shook her head.

"Raven? What was going on?" asked Starfire.

"karma."

"oh…" the alien's eyebrows drew together in thought. "what is…'karma'?"

"hey terra, what about this one?" Beastboy asked as he held up pirate costume, a dress with a corset laced front. "do you think she'd wear it?"

The blonde sneered at the dress "what does it matter? You could pick a bunny suit and she'd have to wear it."

"no, she usually comes with me, and I look until she likes one I pick. I know Raven, you cant force her into anything."

"sounds like you know her awfully well." She said, walking towards him. "a little _too_ well."

"no, she's just a friend, terra. I swear."

"uhuh…is that why you two had this little tradition? Spend a whole day away from the tower having fun, and trying on costumes." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"friends have traditions. It doesn't mean anything. It's like every Wednesday me, and Cy go rent movies, and spend the day glued to the couch watching them."

She smiled slyly, she was going to outwit him, it couldn't be that hard…"Cyborg isn't a girl. If you did all this just for Raven, would she not think you liked her? And in turn could she not develop feelings for you?"

"That doesn't matter. You're the only girl I lo- like." He smiled nervously. He knew what she was doing, he wasn't that stupid.

"good answer." She drew herself closer to him.

"heh, it's tr-" he started.

"prove it…" she whispered seductively in his ear.

'_prove it? What could she mean by that? and I cant very well do anything now!'_

"p-prove it? How-" she kissed his neck. His eyes widened considerably

_'We are in a store! what is she thinking we could do right in the middle of the costume shop! And with little kids around! This is-_'

"kiss me." She whispered again, taking his hands and leading them behind her.

His hands recoiled, "h-here? What about all the people around us?"

"what about them?" she leaned forward. He should have went with it, any normal guy would have. Its not every day this sort of opportunity came up.

"I- don't want to…at least not here" he turned his head, and her lips feel to his green cheek, which was stained a rather dark shade of pink.

"_what?_" the blonde turned away from him, she couldn't believe he had just resisted her. What happened? Starfire surely couldn't be awake, not unless powerful magic broke her seal.

"I don't think we should do this, at least not in a store."

She smiled to herself and turned back to face him. "ok, I know somewhere we can go. Somewhere we can be alone…."

"_Cyborg…_how…did you get that?" yelled Raven, her eyes glowing.

"it wasn't all my idea! These two were with me when I got this!"

"my private moments are _not _meant to be taped, I went outside for a reason. What right do you have to spy on me ,and Beastboy?"

"…none, but now we have it to show him, he'll remember!"

"after this is done with I am personally killing your video camera…"

It had begun to rain, water coming down steadily hard. Thunder was heard in the distance as the occasional lightning bolt struck the outskirts of the city.

"ok, we need to get this thing organized. We have wasted too much time already goofing around, and yelling at each other. If we want to get Beastboy back without the risk of him getting hurt we have to do this right, and we only have _one_ chance to pull this off." Robin took the stand, and came into the roll of leader, just as he had done many times before. This was just as important as any of those times, a titan was in trouble, and just like every time before…they would get their friend back.

"Robin is right." Started Starfire, "if we are to do this we must stop the fighting amongst us, and work together as the team that we have grown to be. Over the years there has been many things to worry about, but there is nothing of more value than friends. Sometimes we have lost site of that, but we always regain our vision in time to save the ones that we love. Now we must do it again for Beastboy. He has always helped greatly in our missions, whether we know it or not. We must save him, for without them there will surely be a hole in the team that cannot be filled by any other."

"once Beastboy is out of harms way, terra is mine." Raven glared into the air, thinking of just what she would to the to blonde when the time came.

"Raven, I don't think that's such a good-" started Cyborg.

"I know what I am doing! She will pay for everything that she has put us through, everything she did to Beastboy, and to Starfire. She wont get away from this unscathed." The water was coming down in sheets now, blurring site out of the window completely. Thunder roared, and lightning lit up the entire city. Starfire whimpered quietly as she held onto Robin's cape, ever since she had come to earth she had been terribly afraid of the lightning storms. No one quite knew why. starfire had said that happenings such as those did not happen unless something truly horrible was to happen, but in all her time on tameran she had never seen such a thing. It was an ancient legend of her world, now thought of to be merely myth. That eight tameran days after the light struck, an enormous shadow would take pleasure on the planet. After it had used the world to his satisfaction, it would then engulf the planet, and all the people on it.

Of course nothing of that sort had ever happened, and the alien had always said she felt silly for believing the story. Blackfire had told it to her when she was very small, when it was dark, and they were all alone. They were supposed to be asleep, Galfore had scolded the girl for telling her sister horrible stories before bed, but still when the nights were cold the story would come.

"it's ok Star." Reassured the boy wonder, stroking her hair gently.

She nodded her head slowly, and smiled at him. "thank you."

"Beastboy, and terra should be back soon, we have to get this done." Interrupted, Raven.

"right." Started Cyborg, "Now, we have every picture of Raven, and Beastboy together from when the team started, to now. All have relevance, and hold some sort of memory that Beastboy has most likely forgotten. Terra has pretty much erased everything to do with you, Raven. She knew Beastboy had feelings for you, and she couldn't control him with his inner self knowing what was going on. She obviously didn't do a very good job because he found a way to remember some of the more…recent memories. We also have some videos of those memories, like the first time Beastboy hit on you. Hehe…it was soon after the team started. Oh! And lets not forget that famous Christmas week when Beastboy found mistletoe. Also-"

"that's enough Cyborg, I think we get the idea of what you guys found. Now is just getting him to see it… tomorrow is Wednesday right?"

"yeah." Said, Robin.

"well suggest that instead of going to rent movies, you stay home, and watch some home movies you just recently found. It cannot be suspicious. As for the pictures…"

"I can act as if I am making a 'scrapbook' and have all of the pictures laying out on the floor. I can request Beastboy's help, of course I would have to include a few other pictures so that he does not see that the whole pile is of you two." Proposed Starfire.

"that's perfect." Said, Raven. "now we have to think of something to occupy terra when we do all this."

"I'll take care of that. Since I have no real purpose so far anyway, that's how I can help." Volunteered, the boy wonder.

"ok then, we do this tomorrow, agreed?" asked the half demon.

"agreed." Said the other three titans in unison.

"good. I'm going to my room, someone tell me when they get back ok?"

"of course." Starfire said.

"Cyborg, you keep everything until tomorrow." That was the last thing she said as she walked through the doors, her cloak swaying behind her.

'_mother, please…I don't understand why I cant change it.'_

_'I know my darling, but we all have a destiny that we must fulfill. Yours is just as important as mine or anybody else's.'_

_'but it is my life…can I not change it if I really want to?'_

_'it was foreseen. There is nothing you can do, we can never stop what is meant to be.'_

_'but mother…I don't want to be this…I don't want to help him.'_

_'I know my Raven. But you must be brave for me, ok? When the moment comes you must not show fear. Remember what Azar has taught you, it will save your life someday…'_

_'…I'm scared.'_

_'I know, but you will accept what you must do soon…this is the last night you will see me, Raven.'_

_'but why? Why can I not see you anymore mother?'_

_'Azar has forbid it. You cannot use your emotions, and when I am with you, you seem to forget a little. It is for the best…'_

_'it's not fair…I'll miss you.'_

_'and I will miss you my love, but there is something I need you to do.'_

_'anything.'_

_'wake up Raven, wake up…'_

"Raven! Wake up!" the half demon sprung up in her bed, someone was franticly pounding on her door.

"what is it Starfire?" she groaned. "are they back yet?"

"no! they are not! Neither will answer a call! They are gone!"


	18. Chapter 18

hey guys! 2day was the last day of school and i just spent the last hour or so writtin this, so yeah lol. i hope you guys like it, it gets rather exciting in this lil chapter. at least thats what i tried to make it like. but anyways im sure that by now people who like terra dont like me, (not that im _that _bad) but hey, if u dont like the story or where its goin, dont read. but anyways, an emotional chapter if u ask me, but y ask when u can read? so please R&R and any ideas or suggestions will be welcome. love u all! blows kisses

**(chapter 18)**

She unraveled herself from her blankets, and ran towards the door, her entire body trembling with fear. "what do you mean they are gone!" she asked as her door flew open.

"they will not answer their communicators, their locator signals have been disabled. They have not yet returned from their day of shopping, and they should have been home hours ago." Explained Starfire, a fearful look in her jade eyes.

"what has Robin said about this?" asked Raven, she was starting to get desperate.

"he has Cyborg scanning all of the security cameras in the city. Robin is making calls, to whom I do not know, but he says it is important."

"is there anything else that can be done?"

"I am afraid not, Raven. All we can do is wait now…" her eyes were cast to the floor, after all they had worked for…it didn't matter at all.

"you're wrong Starfire, there is something we can do." Said the half demon with a spark of determination in her amethyst eyes.

"what?" the alien brought her eyes from the floor, looking at the girl in front of her.

"we can scan the city from the skies, there aren't cameras everywhere. There is bound to be something that they have missed. We are never powerless, Starfire, don't forget that."

She nodded, smiling at her friend for instilling hope back into her heart. "I will inform Robin, and we shall leave at once."

"good. Thank you, Starfire."

The alien merely smiled, and retrieved her communicator from her belt.

'_Raven, I must talk to you.' _said knowledge rather urgently.

'_what? Cant it wait? There are more important things to do right now than to talk to you.'_

_'it's about your dream.'_

_'…what?' _Raven asked hesitantly.

_'it only comes on your birthday, as a reminder of what you must do.'_

_'I know, so what's your point?'_

_'today is not your birthday Raven, and I fear that the time is drawing near. You having the dream tonight was no fluke, your father is reminding you. Something awful is going to happen Raven, and not just the end of the world.' _her voice had a warning tone, she was afraid for her.

_' are you saying I shouldn't go look for Beastboy?' _the half demon asked with edge to her voice.

_'no, I'm just telling you to be careful. I can sense something, and it is not good in the least.'_

_'I'll be careful, don't worry.' _

"ok, Raven, are you ready?" Starfire asked.

"…yeah, lets go."

"as far as I can see they aren't anywhere in the city, at least the security cameras haven't noticed them. Your best bet is the outskirts, maybe try the older part of town also." Said Cyborg from the other end of Raven's communicator.

"thanks for the suggestions, but we'll look everywhere, at least I will. Starfire, you can look in just the places he recommended if you want to."

"I will go where you wish me to look, if I am needed to look in the outskirts, then I shall." replied the alien.

"ok," started the half demon, putting away her communicator. "you cover the locations Cyborg suggested, I'll take care of the rest. Call me as soon as you find him or something that might hint to where he could be. We'll meet back at the tower in a few hours."

"very well, Raven." Starfire flew south, to the older, more run down part of the city. Raven scanned the city from where she levitated in the sky, looking for anything green, purple, or black. Unfortunately for, Raven though, it was about midnight, therefore extremely difficult to see.

Raven yawned, exhaustion pulled her towards the ground, it had been a few hours…and yet, Beastboy was not to be found. No hint, no trace, no one even saw them walking around the city that day.

"she must have taken him out of the city, where else could they have gone? I've looked everywhere possible, asked everyone…hopefully Starfire's having better luck than I am." The half demon pulled out her communicator, "Starfire?"

"yes, Raven?"

"any luck?"

"…I regret to inform you that I have not."

"oh…are you sure you looked everywhere?" asked Raven, desperation in her voice, something that the alien rarely heard.

"I am…"

"…" her amethyst eyes seemed to lose their life, graying slightly. "sorry I bothered you, Starfire."

"Raven, though I have not found Beastboy…I have discovered something odd about terra's grave."

"the statues not there right?" for a moment her heart had leapt, hoping that there was something else, then realized that Starfire would, most likely find it odd that the stone terra was gone.

"no, it is still there. It is…somewhat transparent, as if it were disappearing." Said the redhead girl, her jade eyes showing deep confusion and curiosity.

"what?" her eyes widening.

"it looks like murky water, it is almost see through it but is still too dense. Raven…what does this mean?"

"I…" The half demons eyes searched the air in thought, why would the statue be disappearing? Why was terra's statue still there if she was walking around the tower the other day? She was real enough to steal Beastboy away. She wasn't a ghost, she could feel her, terra could kiss Beastboy, and touch him…but maybe that wasn't her real form. Raven's eyes widened further as realization struck her.

"because the terra that's with us is not her real form! Trigon…terra has no soul because its still in the statue, he must have taken her body, her and sent it to us. that's why the statue is disappearing! It still retains its shape because a part of terra is still inside of it, but she's stealing what she needs from Beastboy, she has no use for the soul inside the statue, and it cannot remain there forever. Trigon must have limited her time, and when she realized she couldn't get what she needed done, she started taking from him!"

Starfire gasped from her side of the communicator "Raven, but…it cannot be! One cannot simply steal a soul!"

"when Trigon has given you part of his power, you can do anything you want to a body. Terra was always feeding off the souls of the person she was controlling, it is the only reason she has lived this long, but I didn't realize that she was taking more than required and storing it."

"but, Raven…"the alien started hesitantly, "what does this mean for Beastboy?"

"…it means that he's in more trouble than I thought, much more…it's all my fault, Starfire."

"no, Raven. Do not blame yourself, you could not have known what was happening. If the blame lies with anyone it is with everyone on the team, we also saw that Beastboy was not himself, we thought that it might just be the shock of terra coming back. We should have investigated sooner."

"but…if I hadn't moped around for so long, I could have done something. I did nothing to help him when I was laying on my bed wallowing in self pity."

Starfire's eyes held a sympathetic sadness in them "you were upset. Anyone would have done the same thing if they saw the one they love kiss another."

"who said I loved him?" said Raven defensively.

The alien cocked an eyebrow. "are you telling me that you have looked for hours, without sleep, without stopping for someone whom you do not love? That you hid yourself away from the entire team as to not see him with terra, because you do not love him?

That you-"

"alright!" said, Raven rather loudly, interrupting Starfire's ongoing speech. "I..I do."

"you do what?" asked the alien innocently.

Violet hair fluttered as the girl shot the person on the other end of her communicator a fierce glare.

Starfire simply smiled. "I believe that it is quite late, Robin has called me a few times, requesting that we leave our search and continue when we have gotten sleep." She knew already what Raven's answer would be, before she had ever asked.

"you go on ahead. I'm going to look a little while longer before I go back to the tower."

"very well, Raven. Do not continue too much longer, it is late, and you need to rest."

She gave a weak smile "don't worry, Starfire. I'll go back soon."

With that she shut the communicator, and put it back in her belt (where does she put that thing anyway? Her belt does seem like it couldn't hold it…o well). She was tired, but one thing willed her to push her exhaustion to the back of her mind. Raven slowly lowered herself to the ground, thinking that maybe if she walked instead of flying it would help her stay awake, also make it easier to see. She walked into the park, watching the swings sway in the breeze as if an invisible child pushed it gently back and forth. She made her way past the swings, past the playground, and onto a small winding path lined with bare cherry-blossom trees. Streaks of pale moonlight shone upon Raven as she continued to walk, it was not yet full but its light provided enough for her to see a little ways in front of her.

"_come back here!_" screeched a voice in the darkness. Raven froze, searching as best she could with the limited light, the area around her. Footsteps suddenly came into hearing range, they were fast, running, pounding away at the pavement fleeing whomever it was that was yelling. Suddenly golden light burst through the trees, temporarily making the entire path look as if it were day.

Raven, having completely forgotten her previous exhaustion, levitated herself back into the night air, her fists surrounded in dark energy. She knew exactly who cause the light, and wasn't going to let her get away. Below her, a rather large hole where the powers effect had taken place, she didn't have to go much further to find out where the misplaced earth had gone.

"_you wont get away that easily, my love!_" terra's horrible screeching yell pierced the silence. The large chunk of earth went hurtling at a fleeing figure not too far away, and it seemed that it was right on target.

"_NO_!" yelled Raven, her eyes blazing. "_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS_!" her dark powers engulfed the chunk of earth, and crumbled it into loose dirt.

Terra turned to face the half demon, her eyes glowed a shimmering gold. "who the _hell _do you think you are, half breed!" she spat. "Beastboy is no longer your little play thing, he is _mine!_"

Raven's eyes were ghostly white, shining pale light, the most hateful looked etched on her face. "he belongs to no one! And I think I am the half breed that's going to wipe your anorexic ass off the planet!"

Oddly terra smiled, though it seemed more demon like than any look Raven ever had. "so, you have decided to join _daddy_ have you?"

Raven deepened her glare "no. I don't have to destroy the world to get rid of you! I'm going to do it tonight."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Rae, but the only way _you _could kill me is to fulfill your destiny." Terra's voice mocking her with every word.

"and I'm sorry to disappoint you that your plan was so see through that there is one _large _loophole." Said Raven, her tone equally, if not more, mocking than terra's.

The blonde's smile faltered, she turned her head slightly to Beastboy, who was at the moment frozen in place just watching the two girls.

"that's right, terra." Raven surrounded the changeling in her magic, and gently transported him to her side, also lowering herself to the ground. "you wont be living very much longer once Beastboy completely comes out of your control. Which you have been doing a horrible job, you'd think that even with Trigon's power you could control one little changeling."

The blonde bristled, then slowly smiled and closed her eyes. "_kushna advara' hasstina io, io._"

"what are you doing!" yelled Raven, alarmed at the language being spoken. Beastboy flinched, as he seemed to be pulled towards terra.

"_madunien kalia' hustun woen polistii haas._"

Beastboy fell to his knees, grabbing his head in pain, still being slowly pulled towards the blonde. Raven surrounded him in her powers, pulling him back to her, only to have him scream in pain as if he was being pulled apart, mind and body. The magic instantly released him, and he continued to lay in the grass with his head in his hands, terra still pulling.

"_adu gintsu quirast ochi, uro!_"

All of a sudden she stopped. Pulling, screaming the unknown language, and it looked like to Raven, living. For the blonde had suddenly dropped to the ground, unmoving, soundless. The changeling also went limp, laying curled in the grass, the pained expression on his face slowly changing to one that was emotionless. Raven ran towards him, and knelt down, checking to make sure that terra's mysterious attack had not killed him. He was alive, and his pulse was normal. She leaned over him slightly and pulled him towards her, brushing his messy green hair from his forehead.

"Beastboy?" she whispered. He flinched slightly in response, almost as if he was afraid of her voice.

"it's alright, terra cant hurt you anymore. I'm here." She continued to whisper, still brushing his hair aside. Too distracted by Beastboy to notice that terra, whom she thought to be dead, gone from the spot in the grass she had just moments ago occupied.

The changelings emerald eyes slowly blinked open, looking at once at the girl in front of him, his lips curved upward, making a weak smile. "hey, Raven."

Her heart jumped in her chest when she heard him say her name, she smiled down at him, her eyes stinging slightly with oncoming tears. "hello, Garfield."

Beastboy's eyes widened suddenly, he grabbed for one Raven's shoulders desperately "T-terra!"

"what?" she turned her head in time to see golden light flash in front of her eyes before her vision faded out into darkness.

"…Beastboy…"

"_NO! RAVEN!_"

"_ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_"


	19. Chapter 19

ok, well my pc was dead for like a month, so im sorry that u had to wait so long for this. yay! another chapter of this little story. as always, any ideas and suggestions r welcome. R&R please. and also, much love to those of u who review.

**(chapter 19)**

It was the steady beating of the heart monitor that woke her, along with soft breathing to her right. She weakly turned her head towards the sleeping boy and smiled, lifting her hand slightly to brush it against his cheek. His emerald eyes slowly blinked open, as he lifted his head from its spot on the bed.

He lazily rubbed his eyes and said "good morning, sunshine."

She smirked at him "sunshine?"

The changeling smiled "I see that you haven't changed since I've been gone."

"the same goes to you. It's good to have to have you back, Garfield."

"thanks, it's good to be back. And it's great to have you back, you've been out for a while."

Raven suddenly remembered the last thing that happened before she passed out "terra? What happened to her? How did you get away?"

"once I saw her hurt you nothing could bring me under her control again, not even Trigon himself. Believe me, she tried too, but I was stronger than her this time. Once I was done with her though, I brought you back here. Man, were the others surprised to see me, and carrying you back too. There were a lot of questions, let me tell you."

Raven smiled more to herself that to Beastboy "so…she's gone?"

"I don't see how she could still be here. Starfire explained to me what you found out, and knowing that I cant say she'd be alive much longer anyway…she might have had overall control, but I was fighting the whole time. And it's thanks to you that I'm finally free of her." he gently gripped her hand in his own, and smiled.

A few months ago she would have told him to stop what he was doing, and let go of her hand. But now, she was just too happy that he was with her again, talking to her, smiling. Besides, she had changed in the last few months, it surprised her really. Things that she never thought she would want were happening…and she liked it.

"Gar? While terra was controlling you, were you aware of what was happening? Do you remember anything, I mean."

"yes…it was like I was watching myself, like it was all just a bad dream. I did try and tell you guys what she was up to when she let up a little, like when I was asleep. That's what the thing with Starfire was. It wasn't just a massive slip of the tongue, I knew what I was doing."

"even all that stuff about me? You told her all of that on purpose?" asked Raven.

His green cheeks reddened "well, not so much that stuff."

She let out a soft laugh "I see."

"that reminds me though…someone let slip that you read my journal."

Now it was the half demon's turn to blush "I-uh…sorry about that."

He chuckled a bit. "it's ok really…but if you don't mind…I'd like to do something I've been meaning to do for quite a while…" he leaned in closer to her.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. "not at all." she whispered, closing her eyes and reaching to cup his cheek in her hands.

"would you look at the two of them!" Beastboy and Raven's eyes shot open, as Cyborg yelled from the doorway. Causing Beastboy to fall back into the chair he had been sitting in. The half robot walked into the room, fallowed by Starfire and Robin.

Raven shot them a glare "don't you people know how to knock?"

"yeah, seriously! How long have you guys been there anyway!" said Beastboy, rather annoyed.

"long enough to know when to break you two _hormonal _kids away from each other." laughed Cyborg.

"I am sorry to intrude upon you, but we merely came to check to see if Raven was yet feeling better."

"yeah, then Cyborg stopped us at the door and-" somehow Cyborg managed to 'accidentally' elbow Robin.

"…Cyborg. Come. Here. Now." commanded Raven.

"but-"

"NOW!" she levitated him over to the side of her bed and mentally disabled his video camera. "now when you try and tape us, all you'll get is static."

Everyone but Cyborg seemed happy about that, but he'll find some other way to get in trouble, he always did. Raven sent the three intruders off, hoping that perhaps she and Beastboy could pick up where they left off.

"I guess I should go too, they'll think we're all over each other if we're here alone for a while. You should stay here, I don't want you to try and get up yet and end up hurting yourself. I'll see you later though, maybe bring some dinner up with me." he got up from his chair, and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving her alone.

'_I think I'll say it. Raven, you're jinxed.' _sighed happy disappointedly. '_every time you two get close to kissing something happens.'_

'_yeah really, maybe you guys should try _outside _the tower. You know, maybe go on a date somewhere the others cant interrupt again.' _said brave.

"that's starting to sound good." replied Raven. "I'm sure other people don't have this much trouble getting kissed."

'_you shouldn't try and rush it.' _started knowledge, '_it will happen when it's supposed to.'_

'_it already should have happened though! They've almost kissed, how many times? Like four!' _argued brave. '_Raven, you need to just do it. Stop waiting around for him to gather his courage.'_

"I don't know…"

'_oh common! You cant tell me that you're afraid of how he'll react. You know good and well that he likes you, you read it in his journal for crying out loud! Nothing bad will come from it, he just now tried to kiss you. So chances are that he'll just go on and kiss you back.' _brave was being brave again.

"but I'm not the type to go around kissing people. He has to do it first…it's impossible for me to make the first move." said Raven.

'_Raven…the first move has already happened. He's been brave over and over for you, and now it's your turn.' _urged happy

"I guess so-"

'_besides, kissing is easy, and harmless. You wont burst into flames or anything if you do. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of, trust me.'_

"how would you know, happy?" asked Raven, as she lifted an eyebrow.

'_I-uh…well…it cant be hard! People do it all the time in movies, and it looks like they enjoy it…so yeah.'_

"whatever."

'_but the point is, Raven, that there's nothing to lose.' _said brave.

"…ok. I'll do it. Tonight, when he brings me dinner."

'_do we get a promise on that? Because if you don't, we will.'_

"yes, you have a promise."

'_Raven, I don't think you should. I still have a bad feeling, there's something about Beastboy…I don't know what, but I still feel as if something horrible will happen.' _warned knowledge.

'_oh stop ruining the fun!'_ said happy.

'_I'm just saying, something is wrong. You all know that, that dream doesn't come on regular nights. It's a reminder, it's not over, not yet…not so easily.'_

'_geez, you really know how to bring down the mood.'_ said happy.

"enough ok? I'll do what _I _want to do. So when Beastboy comes back I want you guys silent." said Raven.

'_whatever.'_

The hours crawled by, time is cruel when you're waiting for something. Occasionally Raven's emotions would comment on the situation, breathing words of confidence and encouragement. Eventually though the half demon grew tired and drifted into her dreams, some odd and seemingly pointless happenings, others the desired effect of making her move. Overall when she awoke, she was ripped from a sweet fantasy and into the real world.

"Raven, wake up. I have brought you the evening feast." the alien stood above her, shaking her shoulders lightly.

The half demon blinked in slight surprise "Starfire? Where's Beastboy?"

"after months of not having the real Beastboy, Cyborg saw it fit to keep him to the main room a while longer." explained the girl.

"oh…but he'll be here later wont he? He said he would."

"yes, I believe that he said that he would be here shortly. No need to worry, Raven."

"ok." she took the plate from Starfire and nibbled on it. She was far too nervous to eat, she was actually starting to feel a bit nauseous. The alien must have noticed the inconsistency in Raven's usual mood and gotten curious, because she asked: "Raven…are you alright? You seem to be afraid of something, is it Beastboy?"

"well…yes and no. I'm just nervous that's all."

"he has done something to make you uncomfortable?" Starfire's jade orbs shined with question.

"no! he didn't do anything." said Raven, waving her hands.

"oh…I believe I know what ales you. Do you feel sick?"

"well, yes. But in a good way." the half demon explained.

The alien just giggled. "Raven this is marvelous!"

"I don't know, I could live without feeling sick every time he's around."

"that will go away, I promise you. You just need to relax, Raven, become comfortable with him and it will stop." explained the alien.

"ok, I'll try."

Starfire nodded, "I shall leave you now, and I shall try and occupy the others so there are no interruptions."

Raven smiled, "thanks Starfire."

The alien left and she was once again alone. "I think I'll meditate before he gets here…you know, to help me relax."

'_right, just don't chicken out and run away.' _said brave.

"I'm not going to chicken out. I'm perfectly able to kiss Beastboy, and I'm not backing out now."

'_good, cause-' _started happy.

"oh god…what if I miss!"

'_Raven, you're making this much more complicated than it actually is.' _said brave.

'_I'm not even for this and I agree with her, Raven.' _muttered knowledge.

"I guess you guys are right, I'm just nervous."

'_that's why you're going to meditate now.' _said happy.

'_we still have a promise, and we'll hold you to it!' _said brave rather loudly.

"I know you will. You guys have taken me over before, though you didn't get to do what you were going to." said Raven, smiling.

'_yeah, but this time we have it in stone pretty much. Now if you back out, we'll take over and you wont be able to stop us until we've kissed Beastboy.'_

"I know how it works, you don't have to tell me. But seriously, he could be here any minute. So I'm meditating, and that means no talking." said Raven.

Beastboy quietly slipped into the dark room, sliding the door closed noiselessly and swiftly made his way over to her bed. Thinking that she would be laying there asleep, peacefully waiting for him to return to her. Or at least in the bed. But as Beastboy was beginning to understand, Raven never stayed where she was told to be for very long.

"not again…" he muttered to himself.

He changed into an octopus and flipped on the lights, changing back as soon as he had decent light. That's when he saw it, a small piece of paper laying on the pillow. He lifted a curious eyebrow, and picked it up. It was a small drawing of a house with an arrow pointing to the roof.

The changeling smiled "she can never be straight forward and just go ahead and say where she's going. Though the picture's simple enough…at least she let me know where she was this time." he turned around and headed for the door, and proceeded in the direction of the roof.

He stepped slowly out of the doorway, keeping to the shadows, but she would notice him anyway. She would feel his emotions and know instantly that someone was there with her.

"I supposed that picture wasn't too hard." she smiled into the air, still in her meditation position, facing the shining city. "I've been waiting for you."

The night air was cold, it blew in soft gusts, making the two shiver when it came across them. The sky was clear, every star could be seen in all their beauty, and the moon was full, adding to the brilliance of the night sky.

She turned to face him, opening her amethyst eyes gazing at him thoughtfully, trying to draw courage from him so she could do what she had so long desired to do.

He stepped out of the shadows, almost nervously, as if they were protecting him from something, hiding him from something that he didn't want to see. Slowly he made his way to her side and took a seat at the edge of the tower.

"so…" started Raven.

"…so." said Beastboy hesitantly.

"are you ok? You seem…I don't know…scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you, Gar."

"I know."

"you do know by now that I like you, right? I mean, more than just a friend…and I'm only able to tell you this now because I know that you feel the same, and that there is no way that this can end badly…for either of us." she took a deep calming breath. "and I know that that's not very brave, but I also know is not about being brave. It's about following your heart and listening when it speaks to you, even if it's just a whisper." she stopped for a moment, looking into his deep eyes. "my heart has been talking to me a lot lately, but I've been to stubborn to listen to what it was saying."

"what made you change your mind towards listening to it?" asked Beastboy, the first time he had spoken since Raven had started her confession.

She was silent for a moment, keeping her eyes to the city, but then she smiled. "it was you."

"me?" he asked, shock in his eyes. "how?"

"you were brave and made the first move, even though I had a solid wall built around me. You have always followed your heart and pursued whatever it was that you most wanted, even knowing that is was hard to obtain. You were always there, cracking away at my defenses, bringing me out of my shell. You were always patient with me, you always tried."

"if I was ever bugging you with that you could have told me to back off."

"I know, and at first your attempts annoyed me. But then I slowly started to like that you were willing to try, and I was, because of that, starting to really like you. Even though I would never admit it to myself…I have always sort of liked you. So I realized that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, that I wanted to be with you, to be like any other couple."

She finally turned her head towards him, taking in the smile on his face, looking into his eyes once more, and he returned her gaze.

"if you still want to…" she started hesitantly, inching a little closer to him. "we could, maybe try to resume what was interrupted earlier…if you want to."

He smiled at her again and started to lean towards her, but he stopped, right when his lips were barely grazing hers.

"you know Raven…" she cracked her eyes open "I'm not the one who's going to be hurt tonight."

"what?" she pulled away only slightly. He brought his eyes up slowly, and in that moment light flashed from within them.


	20. Chapter 20

im not very good w/ fight scenes so im sorry if this isnt a good chapter, but still thank you to those of u who reviewed. they do a writter good, and made me smile lol. R&R please, and the ideas and suggestions r open as always.

**(chapter 20)**

Raven's chest tightened. This couldn't be, terra was gone, Beastboy couldn't still be under her control…suddenly it came back to her, the dream. It was all the same the setting, the situation, everything down to the last star in the clear sky. This wasn't Beastboy at all, but an imposter, and if her dream was a vision…then the changeling was in danger.

"Slade." she spat through clenched teeth, jumping away from him as fast as she possibly could.

"now, Raven, who said anything about Slade?" he was standing gradually, rising one bone at a time it seemed, and just as slowly he turned his gaze upon her. The golden ring in his eyes had not faded, but was burning relentlessly.

The half demon readied herself, dark magic surrounded her clenched fists, every muscle tense, while the whole time keeping in mind to stay out of his reach. She took no time in waiting for him to attack first, at the first sign of movement from him she had already flung a piece of workout equipment at him (lets just say that they keep some on the roof…) and it had hit its target square in the chest. But that didn't keep him down, he quickly changed into a hawk and took off from the ground. Raven wondered for a few seconds how Slade was able to change into animal forms, but quickly dismissed it as the power Trigon had given him. The green hawk sped towards her, but the second before it made contact with her it transformed into a panther, its deadly claws aimed for her. Raven made a shield from her magic and easily evaded the animal, but that did not stop it. The panther swiped at her anytime it was close, jumping at her and digging his claws into her shield, hoping to somehow break it.

Raven had managed to take hold of another object, this time a weight, and threw it at the panthers head. It made contact with a dull _thump _and the animal screamed in pain, causing it to revert to a smaller form. Slade once again took flight, this time as an animal a little harder to see, especially in the darkness. The half demons eyes searched the sky wildly, but there was no sign of Slade, maybe he was already on the ground again. She turned around in every direction, finding nothing. Her heart stopped as she heard a low growl from behind, but was not fast enough to stop the panther from making a long deep cut across her back.

"rah!" she fell to her knees in pain, clenching her fists against the cement, and gritting her teeth.

'_Raven! Get up! Hurry!'_ screamed brave.

The panther was once again launching himself at her, but she quickly surrounded herself in her magic. She looked at the creature with ghostly eyes, standing up, wincing as the cut stung her back. She reached up to her neck and unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to the ground, blood stained and tattered. Now she was pissed.

"this has gone on long enough." she encased Slade in her magic and smashed him against the cement roof, knocking him out of animal form and back to Beastboy. But she did not stop there, she threw him into the stairwell wall, making sure to get at least a grunt of pain before she slammed him into the volleyball poll. Again, and again she took hold of him, tossing him from one place to another, tightening her grip on him, anything she could do until he was finally limp. The she levitated him over the edge of the tower, standing but a few feet from him, in front of his face.

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now." she said through clenched teeth, looking hard at him.

"because my dear, that's not Slade." Raven's eyes widened as she whipped around, dropping the green boy on the edge of the tower. "I am."

"w-what?" the half demon instantly felt sick, and was beginning to feel dizzy, she was losing too much blood and that fight didn't help her at all.

"if you're Slade…then whose that?" she asked, pointing to the changeling.

"who does it look like Raven?" his eyes cold, as he looked at her.

"but it cant be Beastboy! Its not supposed to be that way, my vision!" she yelled, it couldn't be true.

"I think you live in your mind a little too much Raven."

"no! it cant be Beastboy, terra is-"

"right here." Raven turned to see the blonde standing beside Beastboy, who was at the moment unconscious.

"you _stay_ away from him!" growled the half demon. She turned back to Slade, "why are you here?"

"why, Raven, it's time to go home."

"no! I'm not going with you."

"you don't have a choice, you're coming with us, and now…you don't even have someone to help you. Id say you took care of that just fine."

"you…" started Raven, as realization dawned on her. "you sent the dream, my father. You knew I would see a resemblance to the dream and tonight! You knew I'd attack Beastboy thinking it was you! You planned it all, months ago…"

"correct." said Slade, wicked pleasantry to his voice. "honestly I thought you'd figure that out sooner."

She glared at him, and noticed that terra was slowly getting closer to Beastboy again. Raven whipped around and sent the blonde flying away with a wave of her magic. She winced, she had to remember not to irritate her back muscles too much. But just because she was in pain didn't mean she would let them go without getting information out of them first. "you! How did you survive! You should be dead."

"free spirited is a little more literal than everyone makes it out to be, Raven. And really, I already am dead." she explain, standing up again. "what do you think happened after you passed out Rae? Beastboy was under my control again within minutes, but this time he had a mission. I'd say he did quite nicely."

"enough talk, it's time to go." said Slade, advancing towards Raven, terra nodded and did the same.

"I told you I'm not going. I'll die before I help him destroy everything." she said defiantly, bringing magic to her hands.

"that could be arranged." said Slade calmly, forming fireballs in his hands. "but we'll take care of that after you fulfill your destiny."

Terra's eyes began to glow, a low rumble below and a large boulder rose into the air. "you cant fight us both yourself, Raven."

Her amethyst eyes jumped between them, "I'm not stupid…I know when I'm out matched." she whipped out her communicator and immediately it was shot from her hands and destroyed by a fiery blast, but not before she could press a particular button. If terra and Slade had been paying any attention to Beastboy they would have noticed a small red light flashing from beneath him. All she had to do was occupy them long enough…

"so tell me terra, did you ever have any affection for Beastboy at all? Was your fist meeting simply based on meaningless attraction and nothing else? Because you let him go so easily that it seems that you didn't care for him in the slightest."

"he was silly and green, what's there to like? There was no attraction. But I saw the way he looked at me and knew that what he was feeling was just his hormones. He never liked me, so why should I care that I could never have him if I wanted." said the blonde, her tone full of resent.

"you could have had him terra, he was in the palm of your hand. You didn't see him when you left, you threw him away because you over reacted about your powers. You could have had a happy life with a great guy instead of the half life that you have now. What has Trigon promised you that keeps you going even though you just want to die?" Raven stared hard at her, she knew exactly what she was doing, if only she would take the bait…

"he promised that if I helped him ruin your life that I would get mine back. I would be rid of my grave and be free once he took hold of the world. You have no idea what it's like, spending years in darkness, paralyzed, frozen, alone. The only thing you have left is your thought and memories, your hate."

Slade watched silently, slightly interested in where Raven was taking the conversation.

"did he tell you that after he took control that there would be nothing left of this world? Everything and everyone that you once knew and saw as familiar will be gone. The sky will be red, the earth ash, the water completely dried, and all life frozen just as you were." the blonde seemed to be reacting to the world Raven had described, her hands lowered, the boulder dropped slightly.

"Trigon will let nothing live, not even those who helped him come into power. He will not keep his promise, to either of you." said the half demon, turning her eyes towards Slade.

He suddenly sent a fireball flying into her side, knocking her off her feet and sliding to the edge of the tower, right next to Beastboy. Her back burned as she stopped, she could still feel the heat of the fire burning through her leotard.

"do not listen to her, she tries to turn you against our cause…besides, doesn't everyone deserve to be sealed inside stone for all eternity? After what the world did to you? Shunned you, turned you away, all because you had special abilities that they could not even begin to understand."

Terra's hands flashed with power, "yes, they do." she said glaring into the air. "they all deserve the agony that I had to face."

"good girl." said Slade, smiling under his mask.

'_where are they! They should be here by now!'_

"why Raven, you're not wondering where your friends are, are you?" asked Slade a little too sweetly.

Her eyes widened. "what have you done with them!" she screamed, getting to her knees.

"we haven't done anything, but you might want to ask the green one."

"what? Beastboy wouldn't- terra! What did you make him do!"

The blonde snickered "your pathetic friends are fine, they'll wake up in a few hours, with a nasty little headache though."

Raven calmed down a little, her friends were still ok…

"we've wasted enough time here, it's time to go." said Slade, his tone impatient.

The half demon looked between them, trying to figure some way out of the situation.

'_fire and earth…why couldn't I be fighting people with opposite powers? One from the side, the other front. I could try and fight, but with their powers enhanced and my back in the condition it's in I have no real chance of winning. I refuse to just give up and go though, there has to be a way!'_

"there isn't another way Raven, you come the easy or the hard way. It's your choice really." Slade had gotten considerably closer while Raven had been thinking, merely feet from her.

His hands flamed, "so what's it going to be Raven?" he took another step towards her, as did terra.

The half demon attempted to stand, putting pressure on one leg to help herself up "for the last time…I am _not _going!" she yelled, finally standing, only to be slapped back down.

"resistance only causes pain, for you and the ones around you. How could you put your friends through pain, just because you don't want to face your destiny."

Raven looked up at him slowly, glaring with hatred only the damned could imagine. "nothing you say, nothing you do is worth anything. You are the one who will die, along with terra and my father." she finished icily, spitting up at him.

Slade's stare hardened "how dare you!" he raised his foot, meaning for it to sink into the half demons side…but something caught it.

Raven's eyes flew to Beastboy, his silver gloved hand weakly clasped around Slade's ankle.

"you…" he coughed out. "will _not_ touch her!"

"is that so?" he easily shook the changelings hand, and sent his foot into his stomach. "don't tell me you're the one that's going to stop me."

Beastboy clutched his stomach, coughing, his breath ragged, blood drizzling out from the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly a weight flew from what seemed nowhere, knocking Slade away from Beastboy. Raven, a few feet away, her fists surrounded with dark energy. "_you will not touch him again._" she said darkly.

Slade readied his flame "come with me, and I wont."

"this is not a negotiating matter, you _will not _touch him again."

"my, my Raven. Such fire, and all for a silly green idiot." he said mockingly, snickering slightly.

"he's my silly green idiot! And ill do whatever I need to, to make sure that you never touch him again." she yelled "even if it means killing you."

"you forget that I cant die."

"but that doesn't mean that you cant feel pain." she tore off a chunk of the roof and flung it at him, hitting him on his collarbone.

"that is starting to get annoying, Raven." said Slade, his tone warning.

"I don't care!" again, and again she ripped cement from the roof, slamming it into him, knocking him back. Often he would shoot fire at her, and every time she would block it with either a piece of cement or a shield made of her powers.

"that's enough, Raven." the half demon whirled around to find terra lifting Beastboy up by the collar of his uniform.

"let go of him!"

"or what?" silver flashed in front of Raven's eyes.

Her amethyst orbs widened, as her heart stopped "no…" she said in a breathless whisper.

The blonde smiled, holding the blade to the changelings green throat. "I'll make your dreams come true…if you don't cooperate."

"terra, he has nothing to do with this, let him go." said Raven, trying to somehow make her lower Beastboy.

"nothing to do with this? He is involved simply because of his feelings. Feelings for you that I could never hope to change!"

"you never liked him, you said-"

"are you so naïve that you actually believe I didn't know what you were doing?" the blonde moved her eyes to the green boy in front of her. "he never even saw me…even when I was with him! He never actually saw me! It was always _you_, Raven, his best friend, his mystery. Anytime that we were together he would always glance your way, seeing right through me!"

"you can get over it. Not every guy that you like is going to feel the same way, you came out of nowhere." said Raven coldly.

"because the world doesn't understand! I was forced out of my home, my school, my life…they all deserve to pay for what they did!"

"just let him go, terra! Leave Beastboy out of this!"

The blonde held the knife tighter against his green skin. "take your pick Raven. Your life, or your love? Either way, someone will die."

The half demon tightly closed her eyes, clenching her fists so strongly that they shook, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm.

"I'll go…"


	21. Chapter 21

so yeah, sorry for makin u guys wait so long, but i had a block 4ever. love to those of u who review! R&R please and thank you.

**(chapter 21)**

"Raven, no…don't do this." pleaded Beastboy, who was still being held by terra with a blade to his throat.

She closed her eyes even tighter, trying to ignore him. "If I do this…you must promise no harm will come to him. Not any of my friends."

"Not a scratch." said Slade, holding out his hand. Terra dropped the changeling to the ground, heading over to where Slade was.

Beastboy stood shakily. "No! Raven you cant! After all that we've worked for to stop this, you cant give up now!" tears welled up in his eyes, "please…don't go."

Finally she opened her eyes, walking over to him, she put a hand to his cheek. Taking in every inch of his face, as if to engrave it into her mind and keep it there forever. Then his eyes, eyes that held so much sadness and pain, yet at times happiness and love. Deep emerald orbs, going on and on forever until cruel time would take its toll. She wished that those eyes would live on, shining innocently evermore, that they would never close so that she could behold their vast unrealized beauty. Ever so slowly she leaned into him, catching his lips with her own, draping her arms around his neck, trying to be as close to him as possible. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let go and watch her slip away. She Pulled away what seemed like an eternity later, trying to savor the feeling that had just coursed through her veins. Trying to remember how soft his lips were, the tenderness of the kiss, taking her breath away just at the thought. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "I have to…" she stepped backwards, away from him.

"No!"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "goodbye, Garfield…" by this time she was in front of Slade again, taking one last glance at Beastboy before turning and shaking the villain's hand.

"No! Raven!" he tried to run towards her, but as soon as she took his hand…they were gone.

The changeling's heart stopped, he had failed her. He fell to his knees in a helpless heap, he felt numb…empty. His eyes wide, just staring at the mangled cement before him, not caring that tears were freely streaming down his face. Unconsciously his hand moved to his lips, touching where Raven had just kissed him. He had imagined their first kiss hundreds of times, but never…never like this, as a goodbye. A desperate cry for him to understand that she wouldn't ever see him again. A sad farewell, knowing that any future they might have had is lost. Lost because of her father, because of some stupid prophecy that was made when she was born.

"Raven…" he whispered. If he hadn't been there maybe it would be different, she went with them because of him. Because she didn't want him to get hurt. Maybe if hadn't been so weak minded she would still be there. Maybe if they had destroyed terra's grave…maybe…

Beastboy couldn't think anymore, his mind was jumbled. Doubt, worry, fear, sorrow. Raven…would he even see her…alive again? He hoped with all his heart and soul that he would.

"If there is a god out there somewhere, whichever one it might be…don't take her from me. Allow her to live, to be happy and free. And if a life must be taken…take mine instead. She can do much more good than I can. Please…" he looked up at the sky as it began to get cloudy, searching for some sort of sign. "Save her…I'm begging you." by this time the changeling gave up the will to even sit up. He fell, slumped over on his side, hugging his knees to his chest, letting his tears fall until there was nothing left. Just dry heaves, and sniffles catching in his chest making it harder to breath that it already was. Rain began to fall upon him. As if the gods were answering him, heaven was crying for him. Telling him that his wish could not be granted.

So he lay there, as the rain pounded down on him merciless and unrelenting, numbing him to the bone. The October wind was also unfeeling towards him, blowing its cold lonely gusts through his soaked, broken form. Still he was unmoving, emotion gone from his wet face, his eyes hollow, gray. There was no more thought or activity in his mind, only darkness, consuming every bright hope for the future and drowning it until nothing was left but the choked gasps and cries of an innocent soul. Until it is finally lost to the darkness of the world, it struggles, helpless and defenseless. Giving out, making it impure, different…corrupt. Loss of innocence is loss of self, the child you once were, the dreams you once wished for, the things that once held so much joy…the simplest things. Gone.

Even if somehow they were able to rescue Raven and stop Trigon from destroying everything…Beastboy would never be the same. He would always lack his true inner child, who had died along with many of his dreams in those few moments. It would all be worth it…if only they found her, then maybe in time he could regain a fraction of what was slipping away.

Darkness was consuming the edges of his vision, though he wasn't paying attention to the pain in his head and body, it was slowly taking its toll on him. He at least had a concussion and maybe a few broken ribs, but right now he felt nothing, just emptiness. It was getting difficult to stay awake, every time he closed his eyes it became harder and harder to open them. Finally, with one last look of the mangled cement, he let himself be taken into his mind. Where all there was, was Raven and what had just happened…over and over again. It seemed that he would be forced to face reality even in his dreams…

"Beastboy!" Robin's voice woke him, it was coming from the stairwell behind him. He heard the fast footsteps of his friends, they were not yet there, but they were close.

"Beastboy! What the hell do you think-" their leaders voice broke off upon opening the door, followed by a shocked gasp from Starfire.

The three hurried to the changelings side, Cyborg gently turning him onto his back so they might have a better look at him.

"Beastboy…what happened?" asked Robin, worry and confusion displayed on his face as well as in his voice.

He turned his head away from the sky to face them, but said nothing. He didn't need to, his eyes were so full of sadness and pain that they spoke for themselves…but only one saw the depth of their emotion and knew instantly what had happened.

"Beastboy, tell us what happened." said Cyborg.

"Slade." the boy wonder and the half robot turned to look at the alien, she was standing, her head bowed. "Slade, and terra took Raven."

"how do you know that Starfire?" asked Robin, how could she have known when Beastboy said not a word.

"how do you not, Robin?" she stepped past them and kneeled beside Beastboy. " so much pain…" she grazed his forehead with a finger. "but it is not physical pain that ales you…it is your mind, and your heart…they are both broken." her eyes turned sadly upon his own. "she took you again…and you tried _so _hard to keep her away…but her powers are great, and she used you to get to Raven. And even when you felt so weak, you suddenly became a little stronger, if it meant that you could save her. But something happened that was not supposed to…she saved your life instead by sacrificing her own freedom…she did it out of love…not of friendship." Cyborg and Robin just stared at the alien in awe.

"Beastboy…is all that true?" asked the half robot.

The changeling closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face, and coughed, right now that was all he could do. There were no more tears, and his throat was dry, words would not come again for a while.

"we need to get him to the medical bay. Cyborg." he nodded at his leader, and picked Beastboy up gently, carrying him to the stairwell and through the halls.

"Robin…what shall we do now? Surely Raven is in trouble and we have no way to find out where Slade has taken her. Beastboy is also very damaged, I am not sure if he will ever recover if Raven does not return safely to us."

"…I don't know Starfire…" he whispered, this was the fist time she had heard Robin sound so hopeless and defeated. "I really don't know…"

With that he walked away with his head down, his masked eyes staring at his feet. It was a few minutes before the alien followed him, she too felt the despair of her team. She looked at the scene around her, the holes where chunks of roof had been ripped away, water was trapped inside reflecting the red sunrise. Little pools of blood is what they looked like, one for each life that was to be taken. A look into an ill-fated and wretched future. Starfire turned towards the door and sighed hopelessly. "may Xahal help us now…" (I think that's how you spell it, Starfire mentioned xahal in betrothed 'Robin! thank xahal you-' I believe it's the tameranian god, o well if its not.)

"you're one lucky guy." started Cyborg, sitting in a chair next to Beastboy's bed. "all you have is a minor concussion and some bruised ribs, so you'll be a little tender for a while. I'm also really surprised you don't have pneumonia right now, you stayed in that rain all night."

The changeling however didn't seem interested in any of this, and simply stared at the wall as if the half robot wasn't even there.

Cyborg sighed. "look, I know you think it's hopeless right now…but we will find her. We always get through things like this, we just need to figure out how we're going to do it."

"she doesn't think so…" Beastboy coughed out, his voice was raspy and dry. "I saw it in her eyes. It was the kind of look you give a person when you think you'll never see them again."

"you know how she is, she's pessimistic. Of course she thinks the worst of it."

"no, Cyborg…you didn't see her face."

"Beastboy… right now I need you to actually believe that there is a chance here. Because if none of us think we can do this then how can we? How can we expect others to believe in us if we cant do that ourselves?"

"I don't know if I can believe in anything anymore."

"please…do it for Raven. She wouldn't want you to be like this, she would want you to stay the same and happy."

"and how can I do that!" he said as loud as he could, his eyes beginning to sting. "everything I ever hoped for is gone! Everything. She didn't have to save me, I told her not to do it, not to go with him…why didn't she listen to me?"

"because we all have to make a choice…sooner or later." said the half robot. "it was either go or watch you die, and I don't think Raven could bare losing you and knowing that she could have something different. She's a selfless person, no matter how much we may forget it…she does everything for us."

"what will happen… if I never see her again?" whispered Beastboy.

"I don't know, but I think for now it's best not to think about it." said Cyborg equally as quiet.

"…I used to wonder…"

"about what?" asked the half robot.

"why on earth people would keep trying with relationships, even though they were hurt again and again. But I know why now…"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "and what's the reason."

"it's because during one of those relationships they found something rare and special…it could have lasted years or as brief as a shooting star in the heavens. But what they felt was so strong and magnificent that it was worth any heartache or pain they had felt before then."

"you're talking about love aren't you?"

The changeling smiled slightly "they say that people who experience it slip in and out of heaven, floating on clouds of gold until the all troubles of the world no longer exist, just you and that person. Then, as the sun fades you fall through endless seas of blue, watching the stars as you go. And every moment that goes by you are hoping and wishing with everything that you are that god wouldn't be so cruel as to take it away. Because now that you have tasted life with that person, you couldn't imagine life without them, and you begin wonder how you ever managed to live before you found them."

"wow…that's deep." said Cyborg. "I think Star makes you watch too many chick flicks."

"it's true though…no matter what you say…everything is true."

"when she gets back, you should tell her."

"do you really think we can do this? That we can beat every odd and bring her back safely?" asked Beastboy.

"of course I do. weren't you the one who said that nothing is impossible, and that we were supposed to try no matter how hopeless and hard it seemed?"

"sorry about that…I was just worried about her."

"don't worry about it."

"…but really Cyborg…I don't know what I'll do if she never comes back…" his eyes started to well with tears again.

"no, you don't think about that." he put his hand on the changelings shoulder. "we _will_ get her back."

"Robin, what is it that you are doing?" he was sitting at the computer, the main rooms TV screen was replaced by a map of what seemed to be the entire city.

"contacting anyone and everyone that would be helpful in our search, that means titans east, police, even citizen alerts. All are to report to us any sign of Raven, Slade, or Terra." he said not even looking up from the screen. "also making a list of all the most likely places he would take Raven." little red dots appeared in various places on the map as Robin typed on the keyboard.

"now," he started, turning to the redhead in front of him. "if we all split up and check these places we will be that much closer to finding Raven and hopefully stopping the entire prophecy. Hopefully we'll find her soon, all of this needs to be done and over. Beastboy's future depends on it, but not only that…this team wouldn't be the same without her."

"not only the team Robin, but we would not be the same. She is one of our dearest friends, all of us will be effected if she does not return."

"yeah…"

"Robin…what about Raven's communicator? Surely we would be able to find her if she still had it."

"unfortunately she doesn't. it's smashed to pieces right up on the roof."

"oh…" Starfire sighed, gazing at the map in front of her. "Beastboy is here is he not?"

"yeah, why?" asked the boy wonder, raising an eyebrow.

The alien pointed to a small blinking 'B' on the map. "if Beastboy is indeed here, then who is that?"


	22. Chapter 22

heh...im sorry!! but i guess u guys really didnt expect this, but hey, i did say id start again eventualy. i know this isnt my best chapter, so forgive me for not givin you guys somethin great. it was actually my bf jacob that got me writting again. ideas and suggestions r still welcome.

**(chapter 22)**

"_I'm sorry… goodbye, Garfield…" _that was the last thing she said to him before she disappeared with Slade. Raven knew her vision had come true (chapter 2) as soon as she left, there was such sadness in Beastboy's eyes…in his whole being. But it was for his own good, he had to understand. She was still trying to convince herself that it was the right thing to do, it was for Beastboy, for her friends. Ever since Slade teleported them it had been as if she were blind, there was darkness everywhere, below, around, above…just everywhere. She felt nothing but air passing her by, Slade kept her levitated, bound, shackled by her wrists and ankles.

"_where is he taking me?"_

'_why don't you ask him? maybe he didn't gag you for a reason.' _said knowledge.

"_do you really think he'd tell me where he was taking me?"_

'_hey, it's worth a shot.' _encouraged brave.

Raven rolled her eyes into the darkness, she heard two sets of footsteps in front of her, at least she thought they were in front of her.

"where are we going?" at first there was nothing, then the footsteps stopped. But there was still air flowing through her hair…was she ever really moving?

"to master, Raven. I thought that would have been obvious." said Slade calmly.

"do I really have to wear these? I came willingly I wont run away." she said, rattling her shackles.

"oh we know that. You wouldn't dare put your friends in danger again. These my dear, nullify your precious powers. Nothing comes in, nothing goes out. So if you feel like having a mood swing, you best keep your thoughts to yourself, and that's the other part. No telepathic messages to anyone…not that you'd need to use your powers for that." Slade smiled behind his mask.

Her eyes widened, "_no!"_ she felt it slipping, he was taking Beastboys communicator away and she couldn't do a thing to stop him.

Terra snickered "did you really think it would be that easy?"

Raven glared into the darkness "if you destroy it the signal will lock to this position, even if the titans haven't noticed yet, they will soon, and they'll be that much closer to finding me."

"well that may be true…why don't we fix that?" there was a small spark of blue light. "there, that should do it, this way I don't have to go back on our little deal. Ill keep this." Slade slipped the communicator into his pocket, smiling into the air.

"what did you do?"

"you don't want me to spoil the fun for you do you?" with that he continued to walk through the darkness.

Raven growled and once again became aware of the pain in her back and side. "if I don't heal myself soon I will be physically incapable of performing my duties as the portal. Trigon would be sent back to the other side minutes after it starts, and I'm sure you know by now how long it takes for him to take shape in this world."

"I am aware. Terra." he stopped again, glancing toward her.

"what?" asked the blonde, slightly annoyed and a little confused. She hadn't known how long it took for her master to come, or what Raven meant by him taking shape.

"heal the portal, she must be in perfect condition when presented to master."

"Are you really going to trust her to do that, she's had those powers for how long now? A few months? Healing takes concentration and medical know-how. She could displace my liver." Terra glared in the half demons direction.

"oh, fine!" he was starting to get annoyed with her. "I'll heal you, _princess._ I'll make sure she doesn't displace your dainty little liver." she felt him brush by her, like a rush of cold air. She felt his fingertips press into her back, stinging her wounds. A crystal blue light shined around her, and what Raven saw scared her. As far as she could see there was only a thin strip of rock trail, it was surrounded by nothing but air and darkness fighting against the intruding light.

"_how are they leading me through here when even I cant see a thing?"_

"Cyborg," Robin took out his communicator and contacted the half robot as soon as he saw the signal on the map. "is Beastboy still with you?"

"yeah, he's right here. Why?"

"come to the main room, and you can see for yourself. And trust me, you'll want to see." Was it really her? Or was it I just a bug in Beastboy's communicator? Well, he'd find out in just a few minutes.

"what do you think that was about?" Cyborg asked.

"it's Raven, it has to be. Do you think they found her?" asked the changeling hopefully.

"it's possible. Lets go down and see what he was talking about. Are you ok to walk?"

"well, there's only one way to tell." he slowly began lifting himself into a sitting position, gritting his teeth at the pain in his ribs. "yes," he gasped out "I can walk."

"are you sure, man? Cause irritating those ribs might not be a good idea you know."

"yeah, but you're a guy too aren't you? What would it do to your pride if I started carrying you around the tower when you didn't feel all that great."

Cyborg laughed a little, imagining the sight. But soon stopped, this was different "Beastboy…if your ribs don't heal right it could mean serious trouble for you later. I'm sure no one will say anything about it if I helped you down to the main room, they understand that your hurt."

"stop worrying about me, I'm part animal, I'll heal fast."

"it's not just you I'm worried about…if you wont do it for yourself then at least do it for Raven. She needs you to be as strong as possible to save her."

The changeling sighed, he knew Cyborg was right. "fine."

The half robot smiled at him, picking up one of Beastboy's arms and putting over his own shoulder and grabbing him around the legs with his other hand.

"if you joke about this later I'll get Raven to send you to another dimension." Cyborg just smiled and started walking.

"ok Robin, what's this all about?" the two remaining boys had just entered the room, quite curious and hopeful to the reason Robin called them there.

"first of all, Beastboy, show me your communicator."

Cyborg put him down "…ok?…" he rummaged through his pockets and belt for a few minutes, getting a little worried that he was going to get in trouble, he started searching his shoes.

"can't find it?"

"heh…look you can't be mad about this at a time like this."

"I'm not." the boy wonder turned toward the map on the screen, "look there." he pointed at the small blinking letter. Cyborg and Beastboy's eyes noticeably widened.

"…is it…?" the changeling almost couldn't speak.

"yes, I think so."

"how do you know BB didn't drop it somewhere and someone just picked it up?"

"it's going way too fast, and it's movements are way to intricate. Watch how it's moving."

"I don't know…"

"just look where it's at, Cyborg."

"the old part of the city? It's like one-third of the city, but its been slated for demolition for years. The officials just never got around to it, nobody wants to buy a run down piece of town."

"exactly, we have been monitoring that part of the city for quite some time and it never sees any activity." said Starfire.

"so, its really her?" asked Beastboy, his heart running wild with excitement.

"yes, I really think so."

"wow, its only been a day, I didn't think we'd find her so soon." said Cyborg.

Everyone was silent, the half robot was never good at speaking in this kind of situation.

"it's too long if you ask me, Slade could have done anything to her. When are we leaving Robin?"

The boy wonder, alien, and half robot all exchanged glances.

"umm, BB, we thought it would be best if you stayed here, you know, in case she contacts the tower." said Cyborg slowly.

"no, I have to look for her, what if Slade comes? I have to help you fight."

"Beastboy…you are not in good health." said Starfire quietly.

"you cant make me stay here, Raven needs me!"

"she wouldn't want you to risk hurting yourself even more for her, you know how she is." said Robin.

"I know that, but…something's telling me something awful is going to happen if I don't find her, and not just the end of the world."

"Beastboy, we know you feel great affection for Raven, but she would rather have you strong and fighting, than weak and getting harmed. We love her also, we will not let anything happen to her."

The changeling sighed yet again. "fine…but the moment you find her or something happens, you better call me."

The team smiled, "we will, don't you worry about that." said Cyborg.

"ok titans, get what you need, the sooner we leave the better"

"I'll get the T-car ready, meet me there when you guys what to leave." said the half robot as he ran out the doors.

"I've got to get a few weapons, we've got to be prepared for anything." Robin too left the room.

"I am already prepared…Beastboy, I cannot help but sense your sadness. Surely I thought you would be happy."

"I am Star…but something just isn't right. Its too easy. I mean…this is Raven's destiny, she's kinda important and Slade has worked hard to get her. He's too smart to let us find her so easily."

"…perhaps you are correct. But I believe that we all want her back so much that we are willing to risk that fact."

"bring her home to me safely Star."

The alien smiled softly "I will. We all will."

"thank you…"

"try not to move a lot Beastboy, you must heal…well, I shall go now. We will call if there is any more news concerning Raven."

"bye, and good luck." with that the redhead floated through the doors, and the changeling settled himself into a comfortable position on the couch.

He had been drifting between sleep and consciousness for over an hour. The pain killers coaxed him into sleep, but his anxiousness willed him to stay awake. The map had stayed on the tv screen instead of an actual channel. He watched his friends fallow what they thought to be Raven, they were getting closer every time he looked at the screen. Beastboy blinked slowly and glanced over at the map, and just then the small 'B' jumped to the complete opposite of the screen. The changeling rubbed his eyes in disbelief…

"did I just imagine that?" he looked again, but it had still moved, he looked over at his friends' signals and they all seemed to have stopped in confusion.

"what the…what just happened?" all at once Robin,. Starfire, and Cyborg appeared in three corners of the map.

"Beastboy?" they said simultaneously. "did you…?"

"did you mess with any of the controls?" asked Cyborg.

"did you mess with the map?" asked Robin, glaring and silently saying that he better not have touched anything.

"no! I swear I haven't moved from this spot since you guy left! Besides, why would I want to mess up your chances to find Raven?"

"so you saw as well? This is most puzzling…does Slade have the ability to teleport?" asked the alien.

"yes…that's how he took Raven."

"great…" mumbled the half robot.

"we knew it wouldn't be that easy, well titans, lets head over there." with that Beastboy watched them disappear from their squares and slowly make their way through the city.

"I should have known something would complicate the plan. Slade can move as far away as he needs to in a second…did we ever stand a chance?"

'_dude, what are you saying? This is about Raven, are you just going to give up?'_

"I…don't want to but-"

'_no! don't you say that! If you're willing to give up this easy then you don't deserve her at all!'_

"what would you know?!"

'_dude…I am you.'_

"that doesn't mean you can tell me that I'm giving up too easily! No one has any idea what this is like. I've been through hell these past few months and I don't need some stupid wise ass emotion telling me what I don't deserve!" The air echoed with his words, slowly fading out into silence. Beastboy glared around the room, angry at himself, at the world's cruel humor. He huffed a sigh exasperatedly, cringing at the pain in his ribs.

"damn ribs…" he panted, rising gradually to sit up. "ok, halfway there." shakily he stood, walking wobbly towards the doors. The changeling made his way down the halls slowly, thinking about the unruly little emotion. In a way he knew it was right, but he couldn't help feeling like he was justified.

"every time I get close to someone something happens and they get taken away from me. Why does this happen to me? Why must I be caused this much pain so early on in my life? Tragedy…it's funny that some people will never know its bitterness, and yet others are cursed to wallow in it. People like me and Raven…what did we ever do to deserve such torture?" He stopped, hand pressed against the wall for support. His eyes went over the name on the door, fingers tracing the letters. Beastboy pushed away from the wall and opened the door, gazing around the dark room. The air seemed completely different in there, almost inviting, it lured him in with the smell of lavender and lilac. He stepped hesitantly into the room, though inviting, it had certain presence…ominous even. The changeling made his way to Raven's bed and sat down, laying back slowly trying not to irritate his tender ribs. The silk blankets felt soft on his face, cooling any anger he previously had. His eyes closed in thought, not that long ago she had been asleep in this bed, the room, everything smelled like her. It was as if she had never left, he knew she hadn't been gone long in reality, but it seemed so much longer in his mind. Once again his mind drifted away, sleep was finally taking its toll on him, and he wasn't protesting. Raven's room was strangely comforting despite its foreboding feeling…

'_Beastboy…'_

"hmm?" groaned the changeling.

'_can you…hear me?'_

"wha…R-raven? Am I dreaming?"

'_no, Beastboy you have to listen…I don't have very much time.'_

the reason raven is able to talk to bb then will be explained next chapter. thanks for readin!


	23. Chapter 23

hi every1! i got this chappy out much faster than my last 1. i also got a new pc, which is very, very nice. i like it. we were writing scripts in drama, which took away from my story creativity, but kept me in the writing mood...which is always good. buuuuut yeah. Soy muy consada...and im eating p-nut butter and marshmallows...anyways...ideas and suggestions r always welcome. **R&R**!! MUCH love to those of u who keep reviewing, i truly love u guys.

**(chapter 23) **

_** '**why isn't it working?'_ Slade concentrated harder, for some reason Raven's wounds had refused to heal.

"if you're going to heal me, can you please hurry up? you're kind of hurting me."

"io chi misca li." he whispered. Nothing happened, Slade growled and grabbed Raven's shoulders, whipping her around.

"why cant I heal you?!"

The half demon smiled, could he really have forgotten so easily? "you did say nothing gets in or out. I'm pretty sure that includes healing me."

"lets just worry about it when we get there." said Terra with annoyance in her voice, and walking away.

"I don't think my _father_ would be too pleased."

Slade sighed exasperatedly, putting his hands on Raven's chained ones "juos…"

"what do you think you're doing?" asked the blonde.

"it is required, don't question me."

At that moment Raven knew exactly what had happened…'_that went pretty according to plan, wouldn't you say?' _

'_yeah, yeah. Just hurry up.' _said brave.

'_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…' _

"Raven!" the changeling shot up from his spot on the bed, stinging his ribs. "ow- where are you? Did they hurt you? Are you ok?"

'_Beastboy just shut up and listen to me.'_

"ok, but first tell me where you are."

'_I don't know…underground if anywhere. It's completely dark, I cant see a thing. But that's not important. Slade messed with your communicator, I don't know exactly what it did…but I doubt it's good.'_

"are you sure?…wait a minute…how do I know you're Raven?"

'_you sang 'crash and burn' to me to make up for sleeping in one of my bras then telling me I had big boobs.'_

"ok, you're Raven."

'_Beastboy…I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me, that's why I left. Please…don't come after me now, wait until the time is right.'_

"what? No! I'm bringing you home now! I have to."

'_no, you don't…my destiny…it wont be carried out until a specific date. It wont happen for about two weeks. If you save me now that only gives Slade another chance to take me away and hurt you guys.'_

"how will we know when it happens?"

'_trust me…you'll know. You will only have a certain amount of time to do it in, my father wont be vulnerable for long. Garfield…when the time comes, promise me something.'_

"anything."

'_don't hesitate…kill him.'_

"why would I hesitate? I've been wanting to do that ever since I found everything out."

'_just promise me ok?'_

"ok, but why do I have to promise?" there was no response, "Raven?…" she had left. Intentionally or not though, he didn't know. The changeling sighed and picked himself up off he half demons bed, he knew he had to go tell his friends what had just happened. Slowly he made his way to the door, looking back before he went into the halls.

'_are you really going to tell them to stop looking?'_

"I have to, it's what Raven wants, and she makes a good point. If we risk everything now Slade will just take her again later."

'_but what if something happens to her? What if we cant get her back later?'_

"don't…this is hard already."

'_obviously not hard enough. That could have been the last time you ever got to talk to her, why didn't you say anything meaningful? Why didn't you tell her how much you care about her?'_

"because I can't let myself go thinking that she's not coming back to me, and telling her how much I cared for her, at that moment…it would have been like I had accepted…that I wasn't ever going to see her again…"

The doors slid open, the main room was cold compared to Raven's…maybe it was because he was so comfortable there. Beastboy walked over to the small desk in the corner of the room, typing a few words into the computer. Once again the three remaining titans appeared in the corners of the map.

"has something happened Beastboy?" asked Starfire, a hint of worry was in her voice.

"kind of…"

"well, what is it BB?"

"Raven, she talked to me."

"what?! Well? What did she say?" urged the boy wonder.

"she said Slade messed with the communicator…and not to come after her, at least not yet."

"why not?" asked Cyborg.

"because there is a specific date when it all will happen."

"when?" questioned Robin.

"she said in about two weeks…and we'd know exactly when it was happening... She made me promise not to hesitate when the time came to kill her father. Apparently he's not vulnerable for very long."

"why would she have you make the promise? We all know that Trigon must be destroyed if this world is to continue on." said Starfire.

"I'm…not sure. She left before she could answer."

"maybe she knows something that we do not."

"we'll discuss it more when we get there. Titans, head home." said Robin. Yet again he watched his friends disappear from the screen, they were coming home, just like Raven wanted.

Beastboy knew he should have felt something, but there was nothing, he just felt empty. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad that he felt nothing, should there not be some sort of sadness? Or was his sadness so deep that it numbed him to the world? …Maybe he'd just been miserable so long he'd just gotten used to the feeling, saw it as normal and just went on with his day as if nothing was wrong. Whatever it was…it seemed that his sadness was part of him now.

Beastboy was dozing off to sleep on the couch by the time the other titans returned home.

"how are you feeling BB?" asked Cyborg

"consada…" mumbled the changeling.

"…did he just speak in Spanish?"

"I think so. I didn't even know he knew English that well."

"Robin, I am worried for him. What shall we do?" said Starfire.

"I'm not too sure."

"I believe the only thing that will return him to normal is Raven. What will we do until then? I do not enjoy seeing him 'mope' around the tower."

"the only thing we can do is wait. Raven said we'd know when…we just have to be ready when the time comes." said the boy wonder. The half robot pulled up a seat to the couch, revealing a small cabinet with blankets in it. He pulled the first one off the pile and laid it gently over the changeling.

"don't you think its kind of a bad idea? You know, not going after Raven…I'm not sure if its good that we just leave her with Slade."

"it is not like we are aware of where she has been taken." said Starfire.

"…Cyborg, can you get the coordinates of Beastboy's communicator from before and after its location jumped?" asked Robin.

"in my sleep."

"good, that's the first step. Find out the most likely course Slade would have taken…check any surrounding areas and see if anything is significant."

"what are we to do once we have found out where she been taken?" asked Starfire.

"if we do at all. Slade wont be easy to find, you guys know that. I think the question we should be thinking about is how we're going to stop all this. How are we going to save Raven and is it even possible to actually kill Trigon."

"if it was easy someone would have done it by now." said Cyborg.

"indeed. I believe that if we are to destroy him we will have to search through ancient readings. Like the ones Raven has in her room, perhaps they contain some writings of Trigon."

"that's true and all Star, but don't you think if there was anything useful in those books, Raven would have told us." said Cyborg skeptically.

"we can at least try Cyborg. I doubt it will say how to kill him, but maybe it will say something about a weakness." said Robin.

"what are we gonna do about BB? Are we just gonna leave him on the couch to sleep?"

"I don't see the reason he can't stay on the couch, unless you really want to wake him up and send him to his room."

"I'm just concerned about him…" sighed the half robot worriedly.

"well, if you really want you could stay out here with him. I really don't think you need to though, he'll be fine out here by himself." said Robin.

"…Raven…" whispered the changeling. They all felt a horrible pang in their hearts when they heard him say her name. At that moment they began to realize just how hard these next few weeks were going to be without Raven, the rest of their lives if they never got her back.

"I'm staying with him." said Cyborg.

"I wish to as well if it is alright." said Starfire.

"of course it is, I think BB would like it."

"well I might as well stay too." the half robot smiled between the alien and the boy wonder, shaking his head slightly, making Robin blush.

"I'll go get some pillows." he said, an excuse to get out of the room to hide his reddening face.

Cyborg once again lifted the seat to the couch and took out a few blankets.

"my heart is sad that Raven will not be here to enjoy the party of slumber."

"I'm not exactly sure that's what I'd call it, Star. It's more like just looking after BB."

"still I am sad, where could she be Cyborg? She does not have the comfort of her friends and home. How are we to know that she is alright?"

"because she's Raven…she's the strongest of all of us, I'm sure she'll find a way to make it through this. She has to be alright anyway, for Beastboy, they have to confess to each other and get together and be happy. They both need it to happen."

"…I'm sorry…" whispered the changeling yet again.

The other two titans lowered their gazes to the floor, once again they felt that horrible feeling in their hearts. This feeling, they thought, could only be compared to that of a family in a hospital waiting room. Waiting to see if their family was going to be a broken one, or one that was spared to be whole another day. The doors slid open revealing Robin carrying two pillows in his arms.

"he spoke again didn't he?" the alien and half robot merely nodded.

The boy wonder sighed and gave the pillows to the redhead. "here."

"are you not going to sleep with us?"

"no, you guys sleep. I'm going to get started on reading some of Raven's books."

"would you like us to help you?"

"there's no reason you guys cant get sleep. Stay with Beastboy." he walked out before his friends could say anything else.

"I do not like when he is like this. Getting no sleep will not help Raven." sighed Starfire.

"I know, but it is to him. This is his way of helping her, and if he actually finds something, it will be worth it." said Cyborg.

"getting no sleep is his way of helping?"

"that's not what I meant, Star. Robin is the kind of guy who will do whatever he needs to, to help someone. He just doesn't realize that his body has it's limits sometimes, even if his mind doesn't. Tomorrow if he's still looking when we wake up, we'll make him get some sleep."

"very well." Starfire set up her pillow and blanket on the couch, below where Beastboy slept. "I am…sad for them." she said sadly, not looking at the changeling.

"I am too…" whispered the half robot.

Beastboy stirred, whimpering slightly. "don't go…"

He sat up suddenly, grunting at the pain in his ribs. The changeling looked around the moonlight room, this definitely wasn't his room. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in the main room of the tower, though he was a little confused as to why Starfire and Cyborg were there. He stood up slowly and silently, not wanting to wake the others. It felt odd staying there with them, he didn't know why, it was just uncomfortable. The changeling slid the doors open and slipped into the dark hallways. He didn't know why he was going where he was, if anywhere that should be the most uncomfortable and depressing place to go. But for some reason…he knew being there would comfort him, even if it was just a little. Finally he arrived, he didn't know what time it was, only that it was extremely late. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone on the other side of it. Out of instinct he transformed into a mouse, just in time to see Robin step out of the room looking exhausted.

'_what was he doing in there?' _the boy wonder stepped over the mouse unknowingly, staggering sleepily down the hall. '_looking for clues maybe…'_

Beastboy transformed back into his normal form and walked into the dark room, taking in a deep breath, it always smelled so good in there.

"Raven…" he whispered. He made his way to her bed again slowly, it was just so soft and relaxing. The changeling was tempted to jump onto it, but he knew he would instantly regret it, instead he crawled into the middle of it and found a comfortable spot. Even though he had slept pretty much all day, he found himself drifting into his dreams merely minutes after he laid down. He was almost expecting Raven to contact him again, and was a little disappointed when she didn't. Still he continued to drift to sleep, falling into the deepest crevasses of his mind. Both his mind and his heart were overflowing with guilt, his inner self was constantly reliving those ill-fated moments. Being in Raven's room seemed to lessen his awful feelings, in her room, it felt like she was still there. Though he was still doomed to nightmares, he hoped being there would make them bearable. Out of the darkness, light came, a small ember of light gently glowing to life. A tiny sparkle of radiance coming from a small hand mirror on the dresser in the corner of the room.

hmmmmm...can u guess whats happenin at that very moment?? hmmmm? find out...next! time!


	24. Chapter 24

...hi everybody. ummm sorry it took so long, i've had most of it done for a lil while now...and well i guess that i got lazy and uninspired. until some of u guys started begging me for more. i couldnt leave u guys hangning, specially now that its summer! i hope u guys like it, and that its not dissapointing.

**(chapter 24)**

All at once everything came into view, as if it had just suddenly appeared before her. An enormous cavern, lit by flames that seemed to engulf the walls. A small island was in the middle of a lake of lava, connected to an upper level by only a tiny iron bridge of stairs. It looked so small from where she stood, it felt like standing on top of titans tower looking out into the city.

"where am I?" whispered Raven, more to herself than to someone else.

"where does it look like?" Terra's shrill tone broke her from her terrified awe.

"it looks like we're inside a volcano…but-"

"not quite, my dear." came Slade's slyly smooth voice. "come." he waved her toward him, slowly making his way to the stairs. His metal toed shoes clicked and clacked as he walked down them.

"you never told me…where am I?" Raven asked again, she was getting rather curious, the knowledge was both wanted and feared. They reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped onto the little island, from what Raven could tell it was bare, there was nothing special about this place.

"hell."

"what's the matter? Did you forget something?"

"no, you asked, I merely answered."

The half demons eyes widened in disbelief. " you've got to be kidding me. This place? There's nothing here."

"ah, not if you're not looking for it." he closed his eyes and put his palms together, "_jous kalay ti cochi ka._" Fabulously decorated doors appeared in front of him, jewels were spattered randomly yet creatively around its edges. Elaborate scenes of battle were carved into the surface. Raven just blinked at the sight of it, it was so beautiful…how could this be part of such a horrible place. Slade reached for the doorknobs and that's when she noticed it, they were tiny faces, screaming in horror, frozen in pain. Slowly she began seeing those little faces all over the doors, they were crying for her help, yet haunting her at the same time. They were a cruel reminder.

"besides," Slade's voice broke her trans. "this is more of a waiting room anyway."

He had no idea how long he had been standing there, contemplating whether he should just go back to his room or go join the others in the main room. This would be a good time to be with Starfire, he wouldn't have to suffer through the comments of Cyborg and Beastboy. He hadn't had very much time to be with her since everything with Raven. He didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of it, she was his girlfriend now after-all. Maybe he was afraid of what he might do, or what she might say. Being with her all night was tempting, he knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but what could he do? He's a guy (no offense). Robin slipped quietly into the room and tiptoed over to where Starfire lay sleeping. He stood over her, just taking in the way she looked while she slept, he reached down and brushed the hair from her beautiful face, causing she eyes to flutter open.

"Robin?" she whispered, "is that you?"

"yeah, Star. It's me." he knelt down to her.

"would you perhaps like to join me in the sleeping?"

"you…don't mind?"

"Not at all, it is just sleeping." she scooted forward on the couch, allowing him enough room to fit behind her.

"oh, right. You wouldn't think anything special of us sleeping in the same place." he whispered to himself.

"what Robin?" asked the alien.

"nothing." he climbed onto the couch behind her and huddled up to her under the covers.

"good night visions Robin."

"goodnight Starfire."

His warm breath on her neck was driving her crazy, she could stand his hand draped over her waist and touching her stomach. And she help up when his legs intertwined with hers. But his breath sent constant chills down her spine, it made her heart beat uncontrollably, it made her cheeks flush red. Finally she turned to face him, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Robin, are you…awake?" she whispered. A few seconds later he grunted quietly, but that was his only response.

Starfire let out an annoyed sigh, "oh, why is it that I am suffering so?" she looked around a little bit, not that she could see very much due to the lack of light. "how are you able to sleep? Do you not find it special in anyway that we are sleeping with one another? I have heard stories of what happens when people are together when they sleep…it is not sleeping so I do not understand why that is what they call it. When I first heard of this odd sleeping ritual I found it to be strange and rather frightening. But then I was told it was for the making of children. It still did not make sense to me, but I did understand a little."

"I didn't know you knew about that yet." the alien jumped in surprise.

"I was not aware that you had awakened." she said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

The boy wonder laughed a little "Sorry Star."

"it is alright…" an awkward silence fell over them, they avoided each others eyes, even though it was dark.

"Robin…?"

"yeah, Starfire?"

"do humans sleep with each other only for the purpose of making children?"

Robin coughed in surprise, and felt his face heat up. "not always." he squeaked.

"oh…" she stopped, thinking. The dark haired boy hoped that was the end of the embarrassing questions.

"what are its other purposes?" Robin's mind whimpered. Why did she have to be an alien?

"well…ummm…you see…"

"come on man, you're gonna give poor BB nightmares." said Cyborg tiredly. "it's a wonder he's not awake and crying right now. So shut up and go to sleep, and I better not hear any noises coming from you two."

Humiliated, yet relieved Robin laid on his back. He could feel Starfire's hot face on his neck, obviously Cyborg's little speech embarrassed her too. He lifted himself up on his elbow and gently kissed her. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and settled back down, he felt her cuddle up to his side, grasping a piece of his shirt in her hands.

"thank you." she whispered. It wasn't exactly how she imagined their first kiss, but it was still sweet of him to try and lessen her mortification.

_'wow…this bed works miracles… I feel great, I don't understand why Raven was so mad all the time.' _the changeling rolled over, stretching out to the full length of the bed. He yawned long and loud, taking advantage of the fact that there hadn't been trouble yet today.

Beastboy looked around the room sadly, _'reality…such a broad word…does it only mean the world in general? Or does it make aware those moments in life that no one ever wants to see…it's silly that all these psychologists and doctors write books about what reality is when they have never tasted the real thing. Whenever something awful happens nobody ever wants to accept that, that reality of the world, that it is a cruel, ugly and murderous. That sadly is the purest truth.' _he sat up slowly, dragging his feet to the edge of the bed and letting them fall to the ground, he rested his elbows and his knees and let his head fall into his hands. His shoulders shook silently as he sank deeper into world. 

"_Robin…_"

"hmmm…"

"Robin, where's BB?" whispered Cyborg so he wouldn't wake up the still sleeping red head.

The boy wonder tiredly rose his head up and looked at the couch. "stop worrying, he's probably in the bathroom." He said yawning.

"yeah…you're right. I'm gonna make breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"just the usual…same for Star, only don't put mustard on mine."

"waffles and bacon it is. I'll ask BB what he wants when he comes back, he should be back any minute." The only noise for a few minutes was the sizzling of bacon and the toaster popping up.

"I feel bad…just standing here cooking when Raven is out there…but what can we do? She told us not to go after her…"

Robin was brushing the hairs from the aliens face, "I know it's hard…but we will get her back Cyborg, when the time is right, we'll beat Trigon, Terra and Slade. Everything will finally be good again, Beastboy will laugh just like he used to. Raven will at last be free to be and do what she's always wanted. We'll all be together again."

"it sounds like a dream…what you're saying…like something you'd read about in a story book. Do you really believe that's the way it's going to be?"

The boy wonder dropped his masked eyes to the floor.

"I see…don't tell me things to make me feel better. It's not as simple as Dr. light and control freak anymore. This is the fate of the world we're talking about. Not to mention the fact that one of our best friends may not _ever_ come back. Don't ever pass that off so lightly again."

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it, just eat you're food." The half robot slid two plates onto the counter and walked through the main room doors.

"Beastboy?" Cyborg knocked on the door on the bathroom. "are you in there?" he put his human ear up to its surface. "Beastboy?"……"hmmm…" he lifted his arm and pressed a few buttons, "there's no heat or pulse inside…" his chest tightened. "no…_NO_! you better not have!" the half robot morphed his arm into a sonic cannon and blasted the door until there was almost nothing left. "Beastboy!…you're…not in here." He sank to the floor with a wave a relief, and yet he was still afraid…where was he? What if he left to look for Raven on his own? what if Slade or Terra came and took him away?

"Robin," he said into his arm communicator "it's Beastboy, he's not in the bathroom." Cyborg picked himself up off the floor, "I'm going to look in his room now, but I'm still worried that he went off by himself."

"ok, lets not jump to conclusions, if you can't find him in his room we'll search the whole tower…if we can't find him then, we'll go out into the city and look. Starfire and I will meet you in a few minutes."

"he's not here either guys…"

"don't worry Cyborg. He's got to be here somewhere, he promised Raven that he would come for her yet. All three of us will check every inch of this tower until we find him, ok? Starfire, go get Silkie. He might be able to help us find him." The alien nodded and flew off toward her room.

Robin laid a comforting hand on the half robots metal shoulder "we'll find him soon Cy, you'll see."

"I hope you're right. You never know just how much someone means to you until stuff like this happens. It's sad really, that it takes tragedy to bring out the love in people. The saying "you never know what you have until you lose it.", I'm not sure anything is more true."

"friends…there is no more need for worry, I have found Beastboy."

"really? Where?" the two boys asked simultaneously.

"in Raven's room. But please you must come with me, he needs us."

"why? Whats wrong?" asked the boy wonder.

"I overheard him weeping. I fear that he is feeling the depression."

"come on, lets go help him." Said Cyborg, walking toward Raven's room.

Beastboy didn't noticed when they all came in through the door, nor did he send them away when they all took him in their arms and cried with him. He felt, and that's all he needed to do right now, to keep some portion of himself alive for her. Only for her. He knew they all needed this, they needed to cry, to feel close to each other when times were bad. That was what friends were for after all… when you need someone to hold on to, if only for a moment, when you don't think you can anymore…you know that they'll hold on with you until the very end. That's exactly why they had survived as a team so long. Because they held on when it wasn't easy. They took the tears and blood in with the laughs and love. Because they loved each other, even when some of them didn't deserve it at the time. They were a family.

"Beastboy? Does us hugging you not hurt?" asked Starfire, she was the first one to remember his condition.

And really, the changeling himself had just realized it too. "no…it doesn't." he sniffed, "it's like she healed me during the night…I don't feel any pain at all."

"your scratches…and bruises…they're gone!" said Cyborg in watery awe.

"how is that possible?" whispered Robin.

The changeling gave a teary smile, "it's her."

"I present to you, the portal, master." Slade bowed deeply to the shadows.

"take those _monstrosities_ off of her now! The portal must not be treated with such disrespect. She came willingly did she not?"

"yes, Master. But you gave them to us so she wouldn't escape."

"only if she was not willing you fool. One who is gracious enough to come willingly should never be put into shackles. It makes them feel wronged. It makes them want to act." His voice roared from the shadows, quaking the already fragile ground they were standing on. "slave Terra, did Slade not remove those eye sores in order to heal the portal he had wounded in the first place?"

The blonde sent a frightened glance toward her former master, and he sent a cold glare back at her. "y-yes. He did."

"that's a good girl. Now, didn't you try and tell him that freeing the portal from her bonds was a bad idea?"

"…yes."

"and what do you think she did while her powers were free?"

Her gaze fell to the floor, she could feel Slade's glare burning into her.

"_ANSWER ME_!" boomed a demonic voice.

She flinched from fear and swallowed the lump in her throat. "contacted…Beastboy, Master."

"was that so hard? Slave Slade, do you know why my daughter went against you and contacted her team? No? Because you are weak and caved into her desire of safety for her friends. You thought that putting her into chains then taking them off when she said her father would be mad when he saw her injuries, was a good idea. You acted sloppily and out of fear. You made a promise to her, and now that promise is binding. Nothing can harm the titans, or the portal will be returned to them."

"Master, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be this way."

"of course you didn't slave. You have caused me more trouble than you are worth, You did nothing but complicate my plans, you could single handedly destroy all we have worked for. You will be punished."

"what? How?" he felt chains of lava surround his wrists, and fire burning under his boots.

"you're going to be here a _long _time, slave. I shall enjoy looking down and seeing you rot." Flames engulfed him, and seeped down into the ground. "Terra!"

"y-yes?" stammered the blonde.

"let this be motivation for you not to ruin my plans. You are now in charge of protecting the portal while I take shape in the world you once called home."


	25. Chapter 25

*steps out of hole i've been hiding in*...what year is it?**  
**surprise? heh...it's been quite a while hasn't it? i bet a lot of you had given up on seeing anymore of this story, frankly so did i. but every so often i would get emails telling me someone favorited the story or that someone was following me. i recently read a couple of the reviews you guys sent me, and i have to say that i was touched to see that this story is still being enjoyed and that people really want to see it finished. so thats what i am going to try and do for you guys! im sorry if its not that great, i havent written since the last chapter i submitted, so im a little rusty. but i really hope everyone enjoys what i have coming, i have a general plan. ive always known how i wanted the story to end, i just had trouble deciding how i wanted to get there. anyways! sit back and enjoy! i really hope you like it!

**Chapter 25**

"So did you find anything? Did your hunch pay off?"

The boy wonder trudged slowly through the room, sliding off his helmet and tossing it across the room and sighed,

"No." he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration "There was nothing at the spot where the signal disappeared." The tired teen slumped onto the couch next to Cyborg, his robot eye flickering slightly.

"It doesn't make any sense! There was literally nothing, I thought that maybe from the direction they were going they were heading out of the city…but it's strange, the signal disappeared about a mile into the water, and there was nothing in the surrounding area…it's just undeveloped plots of land."

The half robot raised an eyebrow "maybe they were underground, he's done that before you know."

"I had considered that, with Terras earth moving abilities it would be simple. I did sonar mapping around the area and nothing came up on the scans. I suppose it's possible that the tunnels are too deep for my scans to pick up." Stated Robin, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose, "without knowing where to start it could take weeks to locate a tunnel, and that's if that's even how they're moving."

"How else would they be traveling?" asked Cyborg, "Raven told Beastboy she was somewhere extremely dark, they cant have been flying. Underground is the only option that makes any sense."

It had only been a day since Raven had gone with Slade to save Beastboy. Robin, still tired from staying up late studying Ravens' books, left to look for her right after breakfast. It hadn't taken Cyborg long to lock onto the communicators signal before it had jumped. Robin had been gone all day, gathering what information he could about the area and anything that looked remotely suspicious, but still returned to the solemn tower empty handed. The metal teen knew this was just the beginning of an unhealthy habit of his, Robin didn't know when to listen to his body and stop. Something that had caused harm to him and the team in the past, but it was going to be hard to argue with him in this situation. Cyborg himself had spent the day digitizing all of Ravens' books, anything and everything that looked like it would give them any sort of hint as to what would be happening in less than two weeks.

"So how is it going on your end? Did you find anything that may help us?" questioned the leader.

Cyborg groaned "dude, I haven't even gotten through a fraction of the material and I already feel like my head is going to explode. I don't understand much of this magic and supernatural stuff. I'm more of a tech and science guy."

Robin shot him a tired glare.

The half robot shuffled uncomfortably for a second. "I just finished digitizing like an hour ago, so far I've been doing searches that involve trigon, there's more material on him than Raven let on."

Robin sat up slightly "how much? "

"To keep it simple, there are several books dedicated to Trigon alone. He is discussed or mentioned in at least a dozen more."

The boy wonders eyebrows shot up "_what_?"

Cyborgs eyes were troubled "Why would she hide all of this information from us? There has to be something useful here…why wouldn't she want to use it to save everyone?"

Robin sat with his fist against his mouth for a second, "send me the files, I want to read them all." He narrowed his masked eyes. "This doesn't feel right and I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

For the next week most of the titans were busy researching Trigon, Beastboy was the only exception. He had insisted that if there had been something in the books that would help them defeat Trigon Raven would have told them. Instead the changeling headed over to the edge of town every morning to dig. He was aware that the chances of finding the tunnels Slade used were extremely slim, but he had to try. If he did nothing he would surely go crazy, even if he did believe there was something in those books, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the pages long enough to absorb any of the information. So he chose to dig. And dig he did, day after day, he would start a new tunnel and would not stop until night had fallen. He would be so tired after coming home that he would fall straight to sleep, which was a very big part of why he chose to dig in the first place, it did a pretty good job of occupying his mind while also tiring out his body. The less he thought of what was and might happen, the better. Beastboy staggered through the halls of the tower, exhausted by his day of work, but he didn't stop at his own room. He continued on down the hall to Ravens room, he slept there every night. He knew it was counter productive in making him not think of her…be he was so comforted being surrounded by all of her things, it was like she was still there…he plopped down onto her bed, breathing in heavily and closing his tired eyes.

"hey, Gar…what do you think you're doing here? If you don't leave soon the others will know you stayed here last night." Her breath tickled his ear.

"mmmm…." He sighed. "let them talk, I don't care…"

The changeling felt her move towards him, "you better, if they start making a fuss I might decide to you need to sleep in your own bed tomorrow night." She started nibbling at his neck, he smiled and cracked one of his eyes open,

"if you really wanted me to leave you wouldn't be doing that."

The half demon chuckled lightly and pulled away slightly. "alright, if you r_eally_ want me to stop I will." She smiled down at him and kissed his nose.

He propped himself up on his elbow and cupped her face in his hand, and for a moment he just stared at her, soaking up the way the morning light hit her pale skin. "you...are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the most brilliant, beautiful, _terrifying_ person I have ever met. And I am so glad…that you picked me."

The violet haired girls lips curled upwards, "am I really _that _scary?"

He laughed slightly, "only when I do something stupid. Is that really all you took away from that statement?"

Raven rolled her eyes and settled into the crook of his arm, laying her hand on his chest and intertwining her legs with his.

"I'm glad too…that you let me." She lifted her amethyst eyes to his. " I love you Gar…but you have to wake up now…"

"I don't want to. I cant leave you ." he whispered.

"You have to. You are so close to finding that tunnel, all you have to do is keep trying! " She was silent for a moment, fiddling with his shirt.

"Gar?" Raven whispered, eyes cast down. "Do you really think this is how it will be? That we will just wake up happy every morning with warm light sparkling around us? These fantasies aren't healthy…what if I don't come back? "

The changeling gently stroked her hair "don't even think that way! I will find you and I will not stop until I do! No matter how long it takes…you will be here with me again." The half demon smiled slightly, a little sadness was in her eyes.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Beastboy asked.

Raven lifted herself from his side and slid to the edge of the bed. "I don't know if I should...this isn't good for you. You should really go now…"

"But Rav-" the changeling started.

"If you won't leave then I guess I will…promise me you'll keep looking for me ok? Bring me home." She gave him a sad smile.

Beastboy sat up as well, " I will, I promise."

The green teenager cracked his eyes open, the scene reality had for him wasn't nearly so pleasant. He almost wished he could stay asleep forever, but he knew dreaming wouldn't bring Raven home. He got up and walked over to the window, drawing back the dark curtains, the sky was angrily gray and thick with clouds. He sighed to himself, rain would not make digging tunnels any easier. The universe was obviously testing him, and damnit all if he wouldn't pass with flying colors! He huffed at nothing in particular and prepared himself for a day of digging in October rain.

The first few minutes of the fly over to where he had been tunneling had been fine, he even started to think that maybe it wouldn't start raining for a while. But of course as soon and the thought left him he felt the first fat droplet hit one of his wings. The changeling groaned internally and cursed himself for jinxing it. There was suddenly a vicious onslaught of water, coming down in sheets over him. He transformed into a pterodactyl and pushed through the waves of rain. It had taken him twice as long, but he finally reached the outskirts of the city. The green dinosaur stood there for a minute looking at all the holes that he had started in the past week. Starting a new tunnel when it was raining as hard as it was wouldn't really work, he'd just be making a puddle and drowning in said puddle isn't very conducive to a successful search party. He transformed into a badger and hopped down into one of the holes, shuffling down through the tunnel he made, he would simply continue where he left off. It had been about an hour before he finally reached the end of the underpass, he really had no idea quite how deep down he was, just that it was dryer than I was on the surface and very cold. He shivered slightly and started to dig.

"Star, Cyborg…come to the main room, I need to talk to you."

"Have you at last found something that we may use Robin?"

"Shouldn't we get Beastboy too? If you found something he'd want to know."

"No, let him keep digging…just hurry and get here ok?" the leader of the titans had a grave tone, it made the others fearful of whatever news he had to bring them.

"Robin?..." Starfire whispered as she flew into the main room, Cyborg swiftly stepped in beside her.

"what is it that you have discovered? You sound quite unhappy, will your findings not help us defeat the Trigon?"

it was then that they had seen an expression that they had never seen on their leaders face before, it sent a pang through each of their chests.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg almost breathlessly.

Robin highlighted a paragraph of one of the books that the half robot sent to him. "Read." He stated in a hollow voice.

The redhead and the metal teen hesitantly scanned the paragraph, their eyes slowly widening as they moved through sentences.

"Xhal…" gasped Starfire.

Cyborgs eyes flew back over the text in a panicked flurry "This can't be _possible_! There has to be something we're misunderstanding here! That can't be what is going to happen!" his human eye began to sting. "There _has _to be something we're missing!"

Robin clicked through a couple more files and highlighted another paragraph. "This is from a completely different book, different authors and everything…it's the same." He turned to face the disbelieving teens, "…we can't tell Beastboy…".


End file.
